Rencontre Princière
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Lorsque Loki, prince et futur roi de Jötunheim, doit rencontrer l'arrogant et puissant Thor durant une cérémonie officielle à Asgard, et ceux après des siècles d'ignorance, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Et si Thor n'était pas la brute qu'il se figurait ? Et si celui-ci éveillait en lui des émotions bien plus puissantes ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! I'm back !

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction sur le ship Thorki et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle aventure explicite ! :D

Je décide cette fiction à mon amie que j'ai rencontré via Fanfiction ! Merci à toi Gabriellemoon qui m'a gentiment suggérer d'écrire sur ce ship :D et qui m'a corrigé ! Et merci pour tout le reste :D

Je n'en dis pas plus! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki s'inspectait dans l'immense glace givrée qui lui faisait face. Il regardait sa peau bleutée, les dessins qui y dansaient à la surface, sa tenue de prince, qui lui ceinturait les hanches dans un long tissu souple et doré. Ses pieds revêtaient des souliers souples, dont les lacets de cuir et d'or remontaient le long de ses mollets. Autour de ses poignets il portait des bracelets en cuir. Sur ses épaules il avait disposé à l'aide de fibules en or une lourde fourrure de loup gris. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient dans son dos avec soin, dévoilant son front haut et majestueux, ainsi que son regard de braise. Il venait de ceindre sur son crâne sa couronne à double corne en or qui lui donnait l'allure d'un vrai prince. Oui, il était prêt. Il était parfait physiquement. Il imposait le respect et la force. Après tout, il était le représentant de Jotunheim, il se devait au mieux de représenter son peuple. Fils du roi des géants des glaces, il était habitué aux privilèges et aux cérémonies officielles, ainsi qu'aux batailles. Il n'avait peur de rien et certainement pas de ce fils d'Odin qui l'avait l'invité à une réception officielle pour rencontrer celui qui un jour dirigerait Jotunheim ! Non ! Il se trouvait parfaitement égalant et soigné ! Et certainement bien mieux que cette grosse brute de…

 _Comment s'appelait-il encore ?... Thor ?_

Oui, il ferait son effet ce soir et montrerait aux Asgardiens combien son peuple était puissant et fort ! Un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était irréprochable, puis il quitta sa suite. Il traversa l'incroyable palais de glace de son père. Et se rendit dans la cour d'honneur. Le temps était clément, juste quelques flocons tombaient paresseusement, recouvrant le sol givré d'un délicat tapis de neige fraîche. Son père l'attendait, imposant, immense, impitoyable, dangereux.

— Ce soir mon fils je compte sur toi. Montres au fils d'Odin à quel point, nous, les géants des glaces nous sommes puissants et que nous ne nous soumettons à leur volonté que parce que nous le voulons bien.

— Oui père, je ne vous décevrai pas.

— J'y compte bien.

Loki, sentit tout le point, dont son père le roi sanguinaire, l'investissait en cet instant. Soudain devant eux une faille s'ouvrit et le Bifröst apparut au beau milieu de cette cour gris et blanche. Les soldats en poste autour de la cour se redressèrent sur leur position. Cela faisait des années qu'un prince de Jotunheim n'avait pas été convié à ce genre d'événement, alors tout le monde était très méfiant.

— C'est l'heure, déclara le roi de sa voix forte.

Loki caressa nerveusement la dague qu'il avait dissimulée sous son pagne d'or, comme pour se rassurer, puis s'avança vers le chemin arc-en-ciel d'air un farouche et décidé. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le cercle de lumière, il se sentit irrémédiablement aspiré vers le haut. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel et fut ébloui par cette intense lumière.

Loki essaya de rester concentrer sur sa mission : impressionner ce Thor. Leur rencontre officielle devait se dérouler sous les meilleurs auspices, l'avenir de leurs peuples dépendait d'eux. Pas question d'échouer dans cette rencontre diplomatique. Loki se montrerait le plus… agréable possible, dans la limite du raisonnable !

En atterrissant à Asgard Loki ne laissa rien transparaitre de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de ce voyage incroyable à travers le temps et les étoiles. Il posa ses pieds sur un sol de marbre et leva ses yeux rougeoyant vers l'homme qui venait de l'amener à bon bord.

— Bienvenu à toi, Loki, fils de Laufey, Prince et Dauphin de Jotunheim.

Loki salua brièvement l'homme avant de rejoindre la délégation qui l'attendait hors de ce dôme de cuivre et d'or. La vue qui déboucha une fois dehors lui coupa brièvement le souffle. Il était au bout d'un pont scintillant qui surplombait un océan qui se dévissait dans le néant de l'espace et dans le lointain on distinguait une sublime cité qui s'élevait avec des tours dorés et un ciel incroyablement limpide. Il grimpa dans l'attela qu'on lui présenta et s'installa en regardant avidement dehors.

C'était donc possible un monde sans neige ? Sans ciel gris ? Sans tempête constante ? Et cette eau… non gelée, si belle, si chantante…

Loki dévorait du regard les splendeurs de cette cité idéale, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la comparé à la froide et austère cité qu'il venait de quitter. Même son palais semblait moins impressionnant face à cet étalage de magnificence. Les huit étalons qui tiraient son carrosse avançaient à vive allure, ne permettant pas à Loki de prendre son temps pour enregistrer tous les détails d'Asgard. Il pouvait même sentir les effets du soleil sur sa peau bleutée. Il ne l'avait que rarement ressenti, c'était une nouveauté grisante. Quand l'attelage s'immobilisa dans l'enceinte du plus incroyable des palais des neuf Royaumes, Loki en descendit avec toute la droiture et toute la noblesse dont il était pétri. Toisant de sa haute stature les petits gens qui le guidaient vers le lieu de la rencontre. Sur son chemin il vu plus d'Asgardiens qu'il ne pourrait s'en souvenir ! Il entendit des hymnes joués dans des instruments inconnus et reçut un accueil digne d'un roi ! Enfin sa longue marche, avec le menton relevé arriva à son terme. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et la foule, venue en masse, se pressait le long du large tapis rouge qui le menait vers le trône d'Odin, de Frigga et de Thor. Il sentait sur lui des milliers d'yeux curieux. Personne n'avait pu admirer un géant des glaces depuis des millénaires. Alors recevoir le fils de Laufey était un événement à ne pas manquer ! Loki dénotait en tout point avec ce peuple curieux et murmurant. Plus il approchait plus il se sentait nerveux, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et s'immobilisa avec élégance au bas des neuf marches qui menait aux trônes. Odin leva son bras et le silence se fit aussi nettement qu'un couteau coupant du beurre. Loki le regardait droit dans l'unique œil du Père de toute chose. Il n'était pas si impressionnant que ça. Juste un vieil homme assis dans un siège trop richement décoré.

— Bienvenue à toi, Loki, fils de Laufey, Prince, Dauphin et futur Roi de Jotunheim ! clama d'une voix de stentor Odin.

— Merci à vous Odin, Roi des neuf Royaumes.

— Nous sommes heureux de te recevoir pour consolider les liens qui unissent nos deux civilisations.

— Je suis là pour vous montrer notre allégeance et notre respect, récita Loki qui avait appris ces mots par cœur.

Odin le dévisagea, puis il se tourna vers sa droite et présenta sa femme, Loki et elle échangèrent les mêmes banalités et présentation et de titres. Et enfin la main d'Odin dirigea le regard de Loki vers sa gauche et il rencontra enfin Le fameux Thor. Celui qui était à l'origine de cette rencontre. Loki sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Thor ne ressemblait pas à ceux à quoi il c'était attendu. Thor était grand, plus grand que Loki, ce qui était presque un exploit en soit ! Il était blond, avec des cheveux longs et tressés comme la coutume de son peuple l'imposait. Il était musclé, pas comme Loki qui était finement dessiné, mais comme un athlète. Chaque muscle saillait sous sa peau dorée, on pouvait y lire le chemin de ses veines, et des blessures reçues. Ses yeux bleus, perçants le scrutaient avec avidité. Les deux princes se découvraient en présence d'une foule curieuse. Loki se sentit mis à nu par ce regard bleu gris. Lorsque la voix de Thor résonna dans l'incroyable espace de la salle des trônes, Loki frissonna.

— Soit le bienvenu Loki. Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et tu es mon invité pour la semaine qui va s'écouler.

 _La semaine ?_

Loki ne devait rester qu'une seule soirée, pas la semaine ! Cependant ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'enquérir de ce changement de programme !

— Je souhaite que tu reçoives les meilleurs soins dont mon peuple puisse te couvrir et pour fêter ta venue, nous débuterons ensemble cette soirée par un bal, en ton honneur, Loki.

La voix de Thor donnait des frissons parfaitement inconvenants dans le bas ventre de Loki. Il connaissait très bien cette sensation, cette anticipation avec le sexe, pourtant, là ce n'était pas le moment !

Loki inclina respectueusement son visage, pour accepter cet hommage, puis attendit que des trompettes proclament les festivités ouvertes. Aussitôt il fut dirigé par une foule de serviteurs dans une pièce attenante, une sublime salle de bal ou, tout autour était installé une table titanesque capable d'accueillir des centaines de convives. Des mets étaient disposés sur les nappes blanches. La vaisselle était d'or, tout comme les verres et les carafes renfermant les meilleurs vins et hydromels. Loki fut installé à la droite de Thor, qui présidait en compagnie de ses parents. Des musiciens montés sur une estrade se mirent à jouer et les invités, s'éparpillèrent le long de cette table en U. le brouhaha des conversations se mêla aux mélodies et aux chants remplissant l'immense voûte peinte des exploits guerriers de la famille royale. Dehors, Loki voyait à travers un ensemble d'arcs sans vitre le soleil décliner à l'horizon, tentant la pièce d'or et de rose. La nourriture disposée devant lui avait l'air appétissante, autant qu'inconnue. Il resta quelques instants sans oser toucher à quoi que ce soit. Chez lui, on ne se servait pas de la multitude de couverts qui étaient disposés de chaque côté de son assiette d'or. Il ne voulait pas faire d'impaire et attendit que Thor amorce le premier mouvement.

— Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda d'une voix moins tonitruante, mais toujours aussi grave et travaillée Thor.

— Si, néanmoins, je ne connais pas ces mets, avoua Loki sans oser regarder Thor dans les yeux de peur de ressentir à nouveau ces frissons délicieux.

— Là tu as de l'oie farcie, ici du porc en broche et là du saumon fumés…

— Nous n'avons pas la chance de disposer d'autant de créature pour nous restaurer, commenta Loki en se servant de l'oie.

— Alors que mangez-vous ? voulu connaître Thor en servant une grande rasade d'hydromel à son invité exotique.

Thor dévisageait sans la moindre pudeur son compagnon. Il découvrait son allure parfaitement étrangère et terriblement sensuelle. Il ne portait presque rien, dévoilant un torse exquis, ainsi que des bras et des cuisses qui donnaient à Thor envie de la renverser sur la table et de fouiller sa chair avec sa bouche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de raffinement pour un géant des glaces ! Pour être franc, il avait imaginé une sorte de grand bêta, un peu stupide et mal vêtu, mais certainement pas à tant de beauté et d'élégance ! Il pensait vraiment qu'en accueillant ce qu'il c'était figuré comme être une grosse brute sanguinaire, il l'impressionnerait avec son pouvoir et son opulence, mais à voir le masque impassible de Loki, il comprit que ce n'était pas en lui étalant ses richesses sous le nez qu'il le ferait ployé sous son pouvoir… Quoi qu'il aimerait terriblement le faire ployer sous lui et l'entendre gémir. Oui, faire gémir cette bouche exotique et sentir son parfum durant le sexe…

 _Voilà des pensées agréables…_

Thor bu son verre d'un trait, puis le jeta au sol éclatant le gobelet d'or sur le sol de marbre, faisant sursauter Loki.

— Pourquoi dont le briser ?!

— Pour montrer que j'ai aimé et que j'en veux encore.

— Pourquoi ne pas simplement demander ?!

— Parce que ce sont nos coutumes, expliqua fièrement Thor.

— Dans ce cas vos coutumes sont fort peu économes…

Si le fils d'Odin avait espéré impressionner Loki, là encore il s'était fourvoyé.

— Raconte-moi, Loki, que fais-tu dans ton palais de glace ? voulu savoir Thor pour détendre l'expression sévère de son invité.

— Les mêmes obligations que toi, je suppose.

— Te baignes-tu nu dans les rivières ?

— Non, il n'existe pas de source d'eau, qui ne soit pas gelée.

— Chasses-tu dans la forêt ?

— Nous n'avons pas d'arbres.

— Profites-tu de belles réceptions comme celle-ci ?

— Elles sont rares et peu dispendieuses.

— Mais diantre ! Que faites-vous sur votre planète de glace ?! s'exclama Thor fasciné par cette vie diamétralement opposée à la sienne.

— J'aide mon père à régner et gouverner avec mes conseils avisés et mes connaissances du peuple. Je m'occupe des garnisons, du bon fonctionnement de notre armée et je lis.

Thor observa Loki qui leva enfin son regard rouge sur lui. Les deux hommes s'observèrent s'apprivoisèrent. Thor esquissa un sourire, Loki replongea son attention sur son plat. Loki ne voulait en aucun cas que Thor puisse lire le trouble qu'il lui causait ! Cela serait faire preuve de faiblesse et Loki n'était pas là pour penser à autre chose que les affaires diplomatiques !

Thor quant à lui, se dit qu'une semaine en sa compagnie passerait indubitablement trop vite.

— Tu lis ? s'enquit doucement Thor décidé à se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

— Oui.

— Beaucoup ?

— Plus que toi, je n'en doute pas.

Thor éclata d'un rire puissant et franc, un son qui fit fondre Loki de plaisir.

— Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux en me disant cela !

— Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé, continua Loki pince-sans-rire ce qui déclencha une nouvelle salve de rires de la part de Thor.

— Loki, je t'aime bien ! déclara Thor qui n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer à voix haute.

— Pour ma part je réserve mon jugement, après tout, je ne devais rester qu'une nuit et me voilà l'otage du puissant Thor pour une semaine.

Loki parla d'une voix neutre et douce. Thor se pencha vers lu, aspirant au passage son parfum léger et répondit :

— Une semaine, qu'est-ce donc pour nous qui sommes immortels ?

— C'est six jours de plus que ceux à quoi mon père s'attend.

— J'ai fait envoyer un messager pour avertir de ce changement de plan.

— Il n'appréciera pas.

— Mais toi Loki, tu apprécies ?

De nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent. Loki ne put contrôler le battement fulgurant qui lui déchira la poitrine. Thor était si beau, si parfait, si désirable ! Thor, souriait tranquillement, comme sûr de la réponse de Loki.

— Eh bien, puisqu'il le faut, maugréa Loki avant de goûter à l'hydromel.

Il but doucement ce breuvage, dont il se délecta aussitôt.

Oui, une semaine, serait presque trop courte, pour demeurer auprès de Thor et savourer tout ce qu'Asgard pouvait offrir.

* * *

J'attends impatiemment vos retours et commentaire sur ce chapitre 1 !

A très vite pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Wahouuu ! Merci pour tout vos superbes commentaires ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur de vous lire ! C'est ma petite récompense après quelques heures passées sur l'ordinateur pour vous offrir ce récit ;-)

Merci encore à celle qui m'a inspiré cette fiction - Bisous ma belle - et sans qui on aurait pas la chance de se retrouver ici !

Je suis heureuse et ravie de vous offrir la suite ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bal qui suivit fut tout simplement incroyable ! Loki découvrit de nouvelles danses et s'enivra avec modération tout en profitant de musiques sensuelles. Il changea de partenaires au grès des musiques, ne restant jamais trop loin de Thor, qui passait son temps à rire, séduire les femmes dans ses bras et boire des quantités astronomiques de vin !

Plus Loki observait ce prince, plus il le trouvait attachant, bon vivant et terriblement excitant ! Il se demandait ce que cela ferait de se retrouver dans son lit, d'être aimé par ce corps si incroyablement fait pour l'amour ! Oui, Loki se questionnait encore tant qu'il était accompagné après une folle nuit, jusqu'à son appartement pour son séjour. En pénétrant dans sa suite, il dû retenir un soupire d'extase, ce n'était que magnificence et beauté. De l'or à profusion, mais aussi du cristal et des draps en lin, si fin qu'il coulait entre ses doigts. Tout était parfait, gigantesque et incroyable. Loki se déshabilla, habitué à dormir nu et plongea dans l'immensité du lit. Il repoussa les couvertures et fourrures, ne conservant sur sa peau qu'un simple drap. Allongé dans les ténèbres de cette chambre princière il eut chaud, d'un mouvement sec du poignet il déverrouilla à distance le loquet des portes qui donnaient sur un balcon. L'air tiède de la nuit s'engouffra dans la pièce et Loki pu fermer les yeux et se laisser couler dans le sommeil le plus doux.

Au matin, il fut étonné d'être réveillé non pas, par une puissante bourrasque de neige, mais par le doux chant des oiseaux. Loki s'étira dans ce trop grand lit et se mit debout pour gagner son balcon et profiter de la vue incroyable sur les jardins du château. Il s'accouda à la balustrade en pierre sculptée et dévora le paysage des yeux. Il soupira d'aise. Non, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi charmant… avec autant de couleur et de parfum différent !

Lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte avec trois coups bien distincts, Loki s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour se draper d'un peignoir laissé à sa disposition. Deux servantes entrèrent, elles apportaient un petit-déjeuner loin d'être frugale. Tout en disposant les différents éléments de leurs plateaux, elles osaient poser des regards curieux sur cet étranger à la peau bleu. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes sortie, Loki s'habilla comme un prince de son rang : torse nu avec des bijoux en or qui tombaient sur sa poitrine offerte à la vue et un pantalon en toile noir et décoré de fils d'argent. Il déjeuna avec appétit et lorsqu'il se demandait si on l'avait oublié la porte s'ouvrit et Thor entra sans s'annoncer, comme un conquérant. En un coup d'œil Loki fut séduit par la tenue du fils d'Odin, pantalon bleu, botte en cuir de daim, chemise ample blanche et son fameux marteau pendant sur sa taille rattaché par un lien de cuir solide à une ceinture d'or.

— Bien dormit ? s'enquit-il dès son premier pas dans la pièce.

Loki essaya de mieux dissimuler le trouble que lui procurait la présence de Thor, aussi il tenta une grimace contrite et afficha un air réprobateur.

— Tu fais cela souvent ?

— Quoi donc ? m'enquérir du sommeil de mes invités ?

— Non, gagner la chambre d'un prince sans t'annoncer ?

Thor, qui pensait d'abord à lancer une répartie un peu salace, en observant le visage de Loki se contenta d'afficher un sourire désolé avant de formuler à voix haute son excuse.

— J'ai bien dormi, répondit alors Loki satisfait d'avoir obtenu de Thor qu'il s'excuse aussi facilement.

— Je pensais qu'une partie de chasse dans les collines verdoyante serait des plus vivifiante pour un prince des glaces comme toi ! lança joyeusement Thor qui avait déjà oublié l'incident.

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Tu sais monter à cheval ?

— Evidemment ! Je ne vis pas dans une grotte !

— Parfait alors allons-y !

Loki, céda à l'enthousiasme de Thor, s'accordant à profiter aussi bien de sa présence que du soleil. Après tout, le but de cette rencontre était de créer des liens entre ces deux peuples.

Rapidement Thor guida Loki jusqu'aux écuries royales, rempli d'étalons fougueux et de juments splendides. Thor montait toujours le même animal à la robe blanche et aux sabots en or. Loki eut l'embarras du choix et après avoir scruté les regards des chevaux qui l'entouraient, il porta son dévolu sur une jument à la robe isabelle, qui semblait luire dans les rayons du soleil. Une créature solide et construite pour la course. Loki l'enfourcha d'un bond et fut satisfait de voir le regard de Thor couler sur lui avec intérêt. Les deux hommes talonnèrent leur monture et ils s'élancèrent vers les plaines verdoyantes qui entouraient la cité idéale. Après de longues minutes de course éreintante, Thor fit ralentir son étalon et s'arrêta aux abords d'une rivière, qui formait un nœud, entourant un petit morceau de terre. Une île, qui ne comptait qu'un immense saule pleureur comme habitant. Les branches en lianes, couvertes de feuilles tendres, étaient si longues qu'elles caressaient l'onde fraîche, cachant le tronc des regards extérieurs.

— Nous y sommes, décréta Thor en lançant sa jambe droite par-dessus l'encolure de son étalon.

— Nous sommes où ? s'enquit Loki qui sauta à terre derrière Thor.

— Dans mon havre de paix, dit Thor avec un geste lent vers l'îlot.

Loki observa cet endroit, qui semblait tout à fait charmant, mais parfaitement inaccessible ! Thor lâcha la bride de son cheval puis retira ses vêtements devant un Loki qui masquait tant bien que mal son effarement et le désire croissant que lui inspirait le corps incroyable du fils d'Odin.

— Que fais-tu ? bafouilla Loki qui bénissait son père de l'avoir doté d'une peau bleu pour camoufler le rougissement qui l'envahissait.

Thor, nu, faisait face à l'île, il tourna son visage vers Loki et lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de plonger dans l'onde et de nager en quelques brasse souple vers l'île. Une fois qu'il eut atteint l'autre côté, il s'engouffra sous les branches du saule pleureur, disparaissant de la vue de Loki.

— Thor ?!

— Viens !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Parfait Thor était d'une bêtise sans borne !

— Et comment ?! Je n'ai jamais appris à nager ! Sur ma planète nous n'avons pas de rivière ou de lac, dont la surface ne soit pas gelée !

Le visage de Thor surgit d'entre les feuilles.

— Tu ne sais pas nager ? s'assura-t-il.

— Je viens de le dire, il me semble !

— Ah, oui… dans ce cas…

Thor plongea à nouveau et s'arrêta là où il avait pied. Le courant n'était pas fort et l'eau vivifiante, des poissons remontaient le cours entre ses jambes. Loki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver parfaitement adorable et désirable. Il s'imaginait déjà planter ses dents dans la peau de sa nuque, griffer son dos et…

— Viens.

— Pardon ?

— Viens dans l'eau, je vais t'apprendre.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Si je venais à me noyer, l'incident diplomatique serait retentissant !

Thor éclata de rire, pensant que Loki plaisantait, seulement il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour savoir que celui-ci ne plaisantait qu'en de très rares occasions !

— Allez, rejoins-moi, l'encouragea le Dieu du tonnerre.

Loki soupira d'exaspération par le nez, cherchant à faire redescendre la tension qu'il y avait dans son pantalon.

— Fort bien, mais retourne toi ! exigea Loki.

— Me retourner ?

— Oui !

— Tu as peur que je…

— Je voudrais un peu d'intimité !

Thor rit à nouveau et se retourna, croisant les bras.

— J'ai déjà vu des centaines d'hommes nus ! se targua Thor tandis que Loki se déshabillait.

— Je me demande en quelles occasions le fils d'Odin a pu avoir le plaisir d'observer des hommes nu ! répondit sèchement Loki qui avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Thor éclata de son fameux rire. Loki se dit qu'il s'habituerait très bien à ce son vibrant.

— Après les combats, on se met nu pour se laver dans les lacs ou les fleuves que nous trouvons ! expliqua Thor à l'instant où Loki testait la température de l'eau avec son orteil.

— Hum-hum, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier…

— C'était pour écarter toutes autres fausses idées de ton esprit.

— Mon avis compte pour toi ?

Loki s'avançait prudemment sur le fond glissait couvert de sable, de petits cailloux piquant et d'herbes aquatiques. L'onde était certes, fraîche, mais, Loki la trouvait presque chaude ! Il était habitué à des bains glacés dans une bassine de pierre. Loki découvrait une sensation nouvelle, l'eau qui bousculait son corps en fuguant dans le courant, ce doux massage, cette amplitude de mouvement et cette chaleur !

— Ton avis est important, oui, répondit Thor en entendant Loki s'approcher. Puis-je me retourner ?

Loki s'assurer que l'eau lui couvre la taille pour accepter que Thor le regarde. Ils se faisaient face à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Nus. Tendus. S'observant mutuellement. Le soleil chauffant leur peau, leurs cheveux broutant sur la berge grasse et les oiseaux chantant autour d'eux.

— C'est déjà un bon début, déclara Thor satisfait de voir Loki rentré dans la rivière.

— Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, fit d'un air de défit Loki.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Hum…

— Bon maintenant, plies les genoux et laisse l'eau remonter jusqu'à des épaules.

— Tu ne vas pas t'amuser à me mettre la tête sous l'eau ? Voulu connaître Loki en toisant Thor de son air le plus menaçant possible.

Thor éclata encore de rire, laissant Loki se détendre. Il s'exécuta sous le regard malicieux et bienveillant de Thor qui l'encouragea. Durant plus d'une heure, Thor lui enseigna les bases de la nage, puis apprenant à prendre confiance dans cette eau calme. Loki se surprit même à s'amuser dans l'effort ! Il comprit vite les mécanismes de la nage et savoura de sentir son corps évoluer avec simplicité dans le courant. Thor, qui prenait à cœur son rôle de professeur, n'oubliez pas de regarder le corps bleu et sensuelle de Loki se mouvoir avec grâce. Plus le temps passait, plus il se délectait de la compagnie de ce prince à l'allure si singulière. Il le trouvait si beau, si exotique et si parfaitement fait pour lui ! Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître d'avantage et cette escapade loin du palais était l'occasion rêvé.

Thor et Loki retournèrent vers leurs vêtements et s'habillèrent avant de s'allonger sur la berge les mains sous leur tête, leurs yeux tournés vers un ciel si bleu qu'il semblait infini.

— C'est donc à cela que ressemble une journée du puissant Thor ?

— Non, généralement je suis sur un champ de bataille, ou en compagnie de mes amis dans l'armurerie, ou bien je participe aux conseils de mon père…

— Et moi qui pensais que tu étais le prince de l'oisiveté…

— Moi j'imaginais que tu étais un prince grotesque et lent…

Loki fit rouler sa tête vers Thor. Il lui souriait dans sa grande naïveté, ne se doutant pas qu'il l'avait presque insulté d'être un gros ignare stupide. Loki s'apprêtait à balancer une salve bien cinglante, mais en voyant cette expression si naturelle, si tendre… Loki se contenta de sourire en sentant son cœur battre à un rythme soutenu.

— N'est-il pas temps pour nous de rentrer ? demanda Loki après un long bain de soleil qui le sécha parfaitement.

— Probablement, dit Thor les paupières closes savourant cette détente mérité.

— Dans ce cas, ne nous attardons pas plus. J'ai faim.

— Comme il te plait, après tout, tu es mon invité.

Loki se remit sur ses pieds, ajustant ses bijoux sur son torse et sa coiffure libre, sous le regard avide d'un Thor qui caressait les flancs de son étalon. Loki sentit ce regard sur son torse nu et leva ses yeux vers Thor. Entre eux l'air changea de température, mais c'est à cet instant que la jument de Loki décida de passer entre eux et de donner un coup de museau contre l'épaule de son cavalier du jour. L'instant fut brisé et Loki essaya de se ressaisir, il devait se montrer moins imprudent, moins lisible !

— Allons-y ! s'exclama Thor qui avait bondit sur sa selle.

Le retour ne se fit pas, comme pour l'aller, au grand galop, mais dans un trot léger. Loki profita des vallons arboré, des habitations pittoresques, des champs de blés et de vignes qui entouraient la cité mirifique. Une fois de retour au palais, les deux princes se séparèrent pour déjeuner dans leur chambre privée, pour se changer et se retrouver ensuite. Thor voulait faire visiter une pièce particulière à son hôte, il espérait ainsi recréer ce qu'il avait senti au bord de la rivière !

Loki se lava, pour chasser l'odeur de sueur et d'équidé, qu'il avait transporté de sa matinée sportive. Une fois propre, il se vêtit dans un pagne en fils d'argent, pieds nu, se parant de bijoux argentés sur ses bras et son torse. Une fois prêt il reçut la visite attendu d'un Thor portant un pantalon noir, qui moulait ses jambes et son entre-jambe à la perfection. Sa chemise de lin épaisse possédait un col en V qui laissait apercevoir un peu de peau dorée. Ses cheveux blonds, retombaient simplement sur ses épaules, il avait passé une cape sur ses épaules et le velours rouge chatouillait le sol à chacun de ses pas. Loki le trouva beau. Thor trouva Loki tout à fait à son goût !

— J'aimerais te montrer un endroit spécial, commença Thor avec son air malicieux.

— Je me demande ce que le fils d'Odin peu avoir de si spécial pour afficher une telle expression enfantine.

— Tu vas vite le savoir ! Suis- moi, dit-il en lui faisant un geste de la main que Loki interpréta comme : « Suis-moi et je te donnerais le monde ».

Les deux jeunes hommes parcoururent une série d'escaliers et quelques couloirs avant de traverser une antichambre de la taille de six maisons.

— C'est ici, dit mystérieusement Thor en posant ses mains sur le battant des immenses portes qui étaient gardé par quatre gardes en faction.

— Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Ouvres donc ! s'exclama Loki devenu soudainement impatient.

Thor poussa la porte et sous les yeux rougeoyant de Loki, il dévoila avec fierté une bibliothèque spectaculaire et millénaire ! Loki fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois avant de s'immobiliser parfaitement subjuguer par ce temple du savoir. Les plafonds de cette salle montaient si haut qu'il fallait se dévisser la tête pour en deviner le bout ! Les étagères sculptées étaient chargées d'ouvrage divers et soignés. Des étages montaient vers une voûte en verre peint qui dispensait au sol une mosaïque lumineuse et chatoyante. Une large baie vitrée faisait face à Loki, distribuant une lumière chaude sur les ouvrages, protégés par d'épaisses reliures en cuir.

— C'est… c'est…

Loki ne trouvait pas les mots. Thor, respectueux de la fascination de Loki ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder être à court de mot.

— Tu aimes ma surprise ?

— Si j'aime ?! s'exclama Loki les yeux presque humide de joie.

Loki fit dériver son regard des livres vers le regard bleu tendre de Thor et pour l'une des première fois, il offrit un vrai sourire. Pas une grimace feinte, non, un sourire heureux, enjoué et généreux.

— Merci, dit alors Loki qui ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

Thor, sourit amplement. Il avait réussi son coup et il se plu à regarder et écouter durant le reste de la journée un Loki surexcité, qui traversait les allées bondées de livres et en lisant de longs passages. Loki, tel un enfant découvrait cette collection effarante d'ouvrages, qui traitaient de tous types de sujets. Il dévorait les lignes, les pages, s'étonnant de chose et d'autre, aspirant à ne jamais quitter ce lieu exceptionnel.

— Le dîner va bientôt être servit, finit par dire Thor, alors qu'il s'était allongé au cœur de ce temple de la connaissance, à côté d'une large pile de livres.

Loki, assis en tailleur, lisait un chapitre traitant d'une partie de l'histoire des Asgardiens. Il leva son nez de l'encre et contempla le soleil qui déclinait peu à peu sur l'horizon. Ensuite il tourna son regard vers Thor, allongé, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres charnues et ce corps offert.

— Je meurs de faim ! compléta Thor en s'étirant royalement avec de se redresser.

— Mais, je n'ai pas fini, protesta faiblement Loki parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait refuser de se rendre au dîner en compagnie d'Odin et sa famille.

— Prends ceux que tu souhaites dans ta chambre et lis-les à ta guise, proposa Thor en commençant à ramasser les ouvrages qui faisaient partie de la pile des « non lus ».

— Je peux ? questionna Loki le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

— Eh bien, si je te le dis ! sourit Thor qui adorait voir cette expression enjouée sur le visage de Loki.

Aussitôt ils se chargèrent de livres et retournèrent à la chambre de Loki. Une fois les livres disposés avec respect sur une étagère ne contenant que des bibelots en or et cristal, Thor erra tranquillement dans la suite. Loki avait reçu de la part de son père un ensemble de tenue pour tenir durant tout son séjour. Thor s'arrêta devant l'armoire contenant les étoffes princière.

— Que vas-tu porter ? s'enquit-il en détaillant ces tenues singulières.

— Je songeais à ceci, dit Loki effleurant le bras de Thor pour sortir un voile léger de la penderie.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Thor d'une voix grave et chaude.

— Une sorte de paréo en voilage d'argent…

Loki plaça le tissu autour de sa taille basse pour en faire la démonstration à Thor. Celui-ci le dévorait du regard.

— Et je comptais l'assortir avec ce plastron, compléta Loki en montrant du menton la pièce rutilante qui n'attendait que d'être porté pour briller d'avantage.

Thor sentit son esprit s'emballer. Il était si proche de Loki. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du savon sur sa peau, comme celle des livres. Il pouvait voir les dessins magnifiques qui le décorait en relief, tant il était proche de lui. D'un geste il aurait pu le prendre contre lui et le contraindre à un baiser enflammé. Il se contrôla. Loki n'était pas une vulgaire femme de chambre ou une dame de sa cour facilement impressionnable. Non. Loki était un prince d'une planète allégeant à la sienne. Son geste pourrait être terriblement mal interprété. Et il refusait que Loki s'éloigne de lui avec horreur ou colère. Il devait l'amener à le désirer ardemment. Que le premier geste vienne de ce prince à la peau bleu nuit.

Thor se contenta de sourire, déjà charmé par le choix de Loki pour sa tenue du soir.

— Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te préparer, on se retrouve à table, dit-il en sortant.

— Oui… laisse-moi, soupira Loki une fois seul.

L'espace d'un très court instant, il avait bien cru que Thor l'empoignerait pour l'embrasser, mais, sitôt eu-t-il cru – espéré- cela, l'étincelle dans le regard bleu disparu. Loki s'affala sur le lit et essaya de se raisonner !

 _Non, tu ne dois pas espérer que ce bellâtre te saute dessus ! Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ce…dieu…sexy et érotique !_

Loki se dit qu'il était parfaitement perdu ! Sa situation proprement désespéré ! Car il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose et cela en seulement vingt-quatre heures : se laisser posséder par Thor !

* * *

Je ne serais pas contre un petit commentaire pour me laisser vos impressions :D

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Merci ! Merci pour tout vos messages qui m'ont fait réellement très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de vous livrer le chapitre 3 que je dédie toujours à mon amie - que j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer enfin ! - !

Très belle lecture à vous toutes et tous !

* * *

Le repas se déroula à merveille. Odin, qui connaissait chaque cœur vivant dans ces royaumes, n'était pas dupe des sentiments naissant qu'il voyait chez son garçon et le fils de Laufey. Pour le moment il n'osait se prononcer. Ne sachant si ces regards qu'ils se donnaient à la dérobé, ou les soupirs que son abruti de fils retenait était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Odin se demanda finalement si cette idylle naissante n'était pas un nouveau pont qu'il pouvait consolider avec le peuple de Loki ? Odin dans son infini sagesse, se dit, que le mieux encore, était de laisser les choses suivre leur cour, de ne pas intervenir dans leur tout jeune bonheur. Il fit donc comme s'il ne s'apercevait de rien et passa une excellente soirée en écoutant Loki conter des histoires de son pays.

Odin se retira en compagnie de sa femme pour aller se coucher, Thor et Loki restèrent seul sur une des terrasses les plus exceptionnelles du palais. Thor assit en équilibre sur la balustrade se tenait non loin d'une série de torche qui l'éclairait de leur flammes mouvante. Loki, accoudé à quelques pas de lui, contemplait le paysage, qui, de nuit était encore plus féerique.

— Comment peux-tu tourner le dos à tant de merveilles ? finit par demander Loki.

— Je connais chaque recoin de ma cité, quand je ferme les yeux je la voie, elle est en moi.

— Moi, je ne me lasserai jamais d'une telle vue. Si j'avais des choses aussi belles à contempler que cela…

Thor, qui observait Loki depuis un moment déjà, fut touché par le brin de tristesse qui transparu dans la voix de cet homme si singulièrement beau. Il descendit de son perchoir dangereux et s'accouda à quelques centimètres de Loki. Jetant son regard dans la même direction.

— Comment c'est ? Chez toi ?

— Eh bien… je dirais que c'est diamétralement opposé à Asgard. Là-bas, rien ne pousse, tout n'est que neige et glace. Je ne connaissais pas la douceur du soleil jusqu'à présent. Je n'avais jamais vu des couleurs aussi éclatante… ni d'hommes aussi simplement gai, comme toi.

Thor tourna son regard vers Loki. Ils se regardaient, l'un puisant dans l'autre.

— Tu serais l'enfant du soleil et moi celui de la lune, que nous n'aurions pas pu avoir plus de différence que cela.

— Tu parles si bien, tu devrais être le dieu du verbe.

Loki haussa les épaules.

— Est-ce que tu te plais ici ? voulu savoir Thor en baissant sa voix pour la rendre encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'était.

— Oui, même si je sais que ce n'est que pour un très court instant, je me plais beaucoup…

— Mais ?

Thor avait deviné que Loki ne voulait pas donner la fin de sa phrase.

— Mais… ce n'est pas uniquement dû à la splendeur de cette cité que je me sens si bien, poursuivit Loki qui dévorait de ses yeux rouges un Thor parfaitement désirable.

Loki le désirait de toutes les fibres de son être. Thor sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ils étaient comme deux volcans sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

— Dis-le, demanda Thor dans un grondement sensuel.

Loki su alors, que Thor et lui voulaient la même chose. Après avoir déglutit doucement il acheva sa pensée :

— Si je me sens si bien ici, c'est parce que tu es là.

Thor grogna de plaisir et leva une de ses mains pour venir toucher les cheveux longs, noirs et parsemés de perles en argent de Loki. La soie de ces cheveux était au-delà de ce qu'il c'était figuré et son pouce dévia ostensiblement vers la joue bleue, puis les lèvres entre-ouverte de Loki. La pulpe de son pouce caressa cette bouche qui respirait rapidement. Loki se laissait faire. Aux yeux de Thor, il était aussi beau et sauvage qu'un loup gris. Indomptable et magnifique. Et tandis qu'il touchait ce visage si parfait, il sentait en lui déferler une sensation différente des autre fois où il avait simplement possédé quelqu'un. Il ne trouvait pas d'équivalant.

Loki releva ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents et fit glisser entre sa langue qui vint doucement goûter ce doigt. Loki, regardait ardemment Thor et celui-ci eut le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. L'autre main de Thor saisit Loki aux creux des reins et l'autre contre lui. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent sans bruit et leurs bouches se découvrirent sans plus attendre. Thor assura d'avantage sa prise autour du corps ferme de Loki et le pressa contre lui pour mieux plonger dans ce baiser. Loki, qui ne sentait plus rien à part Thor contre sa peau, se laissait dévorer avec délice. Il noua ses doigts dans la crinière blonde du dieu, avant d'enrouler adroitement une de ses jambes à celle de Thor, l'attirant à lui avant de le pousser contre la balustrade et prendre l'ascendant dans ce baiser et ceux malgré l'imposante taille de Thor.

Thor, le corps parcouru de milliers de sensations indescriptibles, aspirait la langue de Loki dans sa bouche, mordillait ses lèvres, caressait sa peau, sentant les stries de ces scarifications de naissance. Ces dessins en reliefs qui lui donnaient tant de charme. Contre son ventre il sentit le sexe de Loki se dresser avec fierté et soudain dans le cerveau de Thor tout explosa. Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses, s'emparant de ses fesses, les malaxant rudement. Les dents de Loki se plantèrent là, où il avait lorgné durant la journée : au creux de son cou, dans une chair tendre et frissonnante. Sans honte, il ondula du bassin. Lorsqu'un géant des glaces avait choisi un partenaire, il se donnait pleinement et sans retenue. Il voulait s'offrir entièrement à Thor. Le laisser le goûter et le savourer en retour ! Il était même prêt à se donner là, sur cette terrasse ! Il sentait que Thor était à la hauteur de ses attentes, qu'il saurait le faire jouir, car déjà la connexion qu'il y avait en eux s'accrue alors que le baiser reprenait de plus belle. La verge de Thor pointait douloureusement dans un pantalon en cuir trop serré.

— Ma chambre, grogna Thor qui n'en pouvait plus.

— On ne peut pas rester ici ? gémit Loki passant une main sur l'entre-jambe de Thor.

Comme pour répondre à cette question deux gardes s'approchèrent pour exécuter une ronde nocturne. Thor s'écarta de Loki et sans perdre une seconde lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans sa suite. Les deux divinités disparurent dans le palais sans que personne n'ait pu les surprendre. Après seulement trois minutes, Thor ouvrait les battants qui menaient à sa suite princière. Loki ne s'attarda en rien sur le décor ou la taille du lieu, tout ce qui lui importait c'était ce grand lit qui était disposé au centre de cette pièce ovale, juste devant un foyer qui ronflait d'un large feu. Loki se laissa happer à nouveau par les mains puissantes et possessives de Thor. Il sentait son désir enfler à mesure que Thor le mettait nu. En un rien de temps Loki était dans toute sa splendeur. Thor dévorait des yeux cette peau bleu, ces dessins en reliefs et ces cheveux de jais, ses yeux dérivèrent vers la verge tendue et appétissante du géant des glace. Thor remonta un regard flamboyant sur Loki. Celui-ci souriait en coin. Il savait à quel point il était parfaitement désirable et tout à fait érotique. Il lisait dans les yeux de Thor, Ô combien il rêvait de lui faire tous les plus terribles obscénités et cela fit bander encore plus fort Loki.

— Tu es incroyable, murmura Thor dans un grondement proche du tonnerre lointain.

— Mets-toi nu, exigea d'une voix suave Loki en s'asseyant les cuisses ouvertes sur le matelas.

Thor, devant cette vision, qui l'enflamma d'avantage, exécuta immédiatement la demande de Loki. S'arrachant ses vêtements de son dos et de ses jambes en moins d'une minute. Loki, baissa ses yeux vers le sexe de Thor et ne fut pas déçu de voir un membre rouge, épais et très impatient.

— Tu me veux ? ronronna Loki en passant une langue coquine sur ses lèvres.

Dans le lointain un coup de tonnerre roula dans les vallons de la Cité.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ajouta Loki en caressant sa verge pour exciter encore Thor.

Thor s'approcha, tous ses muscles tendus, son sexe bien haut en érection, si gorgé de sang qu'il pulsait presque douloureusement. Il devait assouvir ce besoin d'être en Loki de le prendre.

— Ne te retiens pas, Thor, baises-moi.

La voix totalement provocatrice de Loki rendit fou de désir Thor qui fondit sur lui. Il le recula sur le milieu du lit, l'embrassant à ne plus savoir quoi faire d'autre de ses lèvres, leurs bassins ondulants l'un contre l'autre. Puis, sans prévenir, Thor retourna Loki, face contre les draps, lui remontant le bassin dans un angle optimal pour le pénétrer. Loki d'une simple pensée lubrifia la verge veiné de Thor, juste à temps avant que celle-ci se s'enfonce profondément en lui. Thor resta là sans bouger, savourant avec béatitude le plaisir incroyable qu'il éprouvait à être dans le corps brûlant de Loki. Le géant des glaces, gémissait en haletant, la présence de Thor en lui, lui ôtait son petit sourire en coin, son petit air supérieur et il se sentait parfaitement obscène dans cette position. Loki ondula, Thor cogna fort pour le premier coup. Loki poussa un cri. Thor sût qu'il pouvait le pilonner sans la moindre retenue. Son bassin frappa fort dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide les fesses offertes de Loki. Une main, le tenant par les hanches, l'autre appuyé sur le cou de Loki. Il grognait et haletait tout à son plaisir, tout en s'assurant que Loki savoure ce traitement rude en frappant bien au fond de son corps. Loki, planta ses doigts, comme des griffes dans les draps, gémissant, criant, respirant, bouche ouverte le corps parcouru de milliers de décharge électrique. Thor, proche d'un orgasme retentissant, avait la peau parcourue d'étincelles bleutées, qu'il transmettait à chaque coup de butoir à son amant. Thor se pencha sur Loki et l'embrassa, tandis qu'il accentuait encore ses mouvements ondulatoires les menant l'un et l'autre vers une jouissance incommensurable. Loki mordit au sang la lèvre gonflé de Thor alors qu'il éjaculait dans une crispation incroyable de son corps. Il resserrait la pression autour de la verge de Thor et celui-ci se libéra en lui. Loki tremblait de plaisir, les paupières closes savourant les spams et le liquide que Thor venait que lui injecter au plus profond de lui. Thor, la lèvre en sang, grognait comme une bête, assenant encore quelques petits coups pour jouir plus longtemps. Puis s'affala sur Loki.

— Tu es ce que je pensais, souffla Loki en jouant des épaules pour chasser Thor de dos après un instant de repos mérité.

— Quoi donc ? fit Thor en roulant sur le côté.

— Une brute, sourit Loki heureux de ne pas s'être trompé sur la nature de Thor.

Thor sourit, entièrement comblé. Loki le trouva à la fois agaçant à sourire de cette façon l'air de dire : « Ouais, je sais et tu as aimé ! », mais aussi tellement, tellement adorable ! Jamais Loki n'avait trouvé un ou une amante, adorable après l'acte. Ennuyeux, insatisfaisant ou correct tout au plus !

— Combien de temps ? demanda Loki s'installant sur le dos, contre Thor pour caresser ce torse incroyable qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer du regard.

— De temps ? Pour ?

Loki lécha la perle de sang qu'il y avait au coin de la bouche de Thor.

— Pour que tu me prennes encore.

L'air autour d'eux se chargea de tension. Le feu crépita dans l'âtre. Les ombres se mouvaient autour d'eux, l'air tiède de l'extérieur rentrait par les larges baies ouvertes de la chambre. Et soudain, dehors, en guise de réponse parfaite, le tonnerre résonna.

Loki baissa les yeux vers le sexe de Thor. Il sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Thor bandait à nouveau, excité par les paroles et le coup de langue de Loki. D'une main experte Loki empoigna ce manche, impressionné par son épaisseur et le branla avec une lenteur indécente. Thor, les yeux embués de désir, regarda Loki monter et s'empaler sur sa verge. Ils grognèrent de plaisir. Leurs corps s'unirent à nouveau avec impatience. Loki, l'insatiable, avait enfin trouvé un homme à la hauteur de son appétit, un homme qui le contemplait avec une expression presque béate de satisfaction alors qu'il ondulait sur lui. Thor, les bras replié derrière sa tête, se laisser monter, répondait à l'appel des vagues du plaisir, mais laissant Loki mener l'assaut. Ils se regardaient avec une telle intensité que s'ils c'étaient agit non pas de chair, mais de papier, ils auraient pris feu !

Les ongles de Loki, griffèrent le torse parfait de Thor, traçant des sillons sur cette peau dorée, marquant sa possession, alors qu'il se cambrait d'avantage pour mieux sentir son sexe le fouiller au creux du corps. Soudain, Thor, qui essayait d'avoir l'air impassible, n'en pu plus et usa de ses mains pour donner encore plus de plaisir à Loki. Il le caressait au même rythme que Loki ondulait. Ils jouirent plus vite que la première fois, mais avec la même force irrépressible !

Loki, en sueur, la bouche grande ouverte, respirait de larges goulées d'air. Thor tremblant encore sous l'effet euphorie de sa jouissance, ramassa avec amusement le sperme que Loki avait éjaculé sur son torse et même dans sa barbe !

— Joli tire, ne put s'empêcher de dire Thor avant de porter à ces lèvres le nectar le plus intime du géant des glace.

Loki leva un sourcil devant ce spectacle. Puis se pencha pour l'embrasser et partager sa saveur. Thor roula, Loki se retrouva sur le côté, face à face. Ils se regardaient, se caressaient le visage, les bras. Leurs mains, avide de l'autre étaient toujours en mouvement.

— Je pourrais dépenser mon éternité à te faire l'amour, dit Thor d'une voix terriblement sensuelle et grave.

— Et moi… je te laisserais faire, sourit Loki avec mordant.

Thor sourit à son tour, Loki sentit son cœur se contracter à cette expression de douceur.

— Tu veux dormir ? s'enquit Thor au bout de plusieurs caresses de plus en plus lascives.

— Je ne crois pas… A vrai dire, je crois ne plus jamais avoir envie de sommeil, tant que tu es dans mes bras.

Thor captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, avant de chercher à le pénétrer de nouveau.

Ils refirent l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe. Découvrant, goûtant et savourant le corps de l'autre. Fasciné par le plaisir qu'ils en éprouvé et encore plus accro à leur amant à chaque nouvel orgasme. Repus, épuisés et heureux, ils regardèrent ensemble le soleil se lever sur les murs de la chambre de Thor. Jouant avec leurs ombres dans cette lumière d'or et d'orange.

Loki, allongé sur le torse de Thor, ses mains à plat sous son menton, écoutait les oiseaux en fermant les yeux. Thor, caressait du bout des doigts les fesses et les reins de Loki. Certes ils étaient épuisés, physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Entre chaque orgasme ils avaient parlés, sans retenue, sans gêne, l'instant était parfait, idyllique, idéal.

— Je voudrais revivre cette nuit, soupira Loki en ouvrant ses paupière pour contempler l'aube incandescente.

— La nuit qui viendra ce soir, tu voudras la revivre également, dit Thor qui commençait à jouer avec les mèches noires de Loki.

— Oui… mais, c'est cette nuit que je t'ai senti pour la première fois en moi. C'est cette nuit où je t'ai fait mien dans ce lit.

Thor cessa ces gestes et plongea son regard bleu dans le rouge de Loki.

— Je te ferais mien aussi longtemps que tu me voudras dans ta couche, murmura Thor avec un sérieux que Loki ne lui connaissait pas encore.

Loki sourit devant ce Thor trop sérieux.

— Ne nous promettons rien, veux-tu ? Je repars dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour y penser. Je ne veux pas songer à notre séparation et profiter des instants passés ensemble. Je veux encore découvrir Asgard en ta compagnie le jour et jouir sur toi et avec toi la nuit.

— Comment refuser une requête aussi alléchante ?

— Je sais… personne ne me résiste, dit Loki avec un brin d'autodérision.

Thor éclata d'un large rire, qui fit trembler Loki toujours allongé sur son corps.

— J'ai faim, glissa Loki en chatouillant la barbe de Thor avec son nez.

— Je vais commander un repas gargantuesque ici. En attendant qu'il soit servi, allons-nous rendre présentable.

Loki contempla Thor qui se levait à sa suite. Il avait le torse marqué de griffures, de morsures, le ventre scintillant de sperme séché, et il dégageait une odeur de sexe et de sueur parfaitement irrésistible. Loki passa devant un miroir de la taille d'un mur et s'observa à son tour. Nu il était sublime – il le savait- ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, il avait l'air fatigué, certes, qui ne le serait pas après tout, mais… détendue et heureux ! Oui, cette expression-ci il ne le côtoyait que trop rarement pour savoir à quoi ressemblait son visage en ces instants de bonheurs fugaces. Il nota également qu'entre ses cuisses, continuait de s'écouler la semence de Thor. Loki aima son reflet. Il suivit Thor dans une pièce contiguë et découvrit une salle de bain incroyable. Richement meublée, parfumé de poivre et autre senteur épaisse et envoûtante. Thor plongea ses jambes dans un bassin d'eau fumante à même le sol. La baignoire était si grande, qu'on eut dit une petite piscine au sol ! Loki l'y suivit, savourant la température brûlante sur sa peau. Thor disparu sous l'onde et reparu après de longues secondes d'absence. Loki couvrit ses cheveux d'onguents huileux pour leur redonner toute leur souplesse et les démêler comme il convenait. Tandis que Thor barbotait comme un canard, s'aspergeant de grands jets d'eau brouillant, Loki tel, un chat, se lavait méticuleusement à l'aide d'une éponge mousseuse. Thor, qui avait très rapidement terminé de se laver, saisit Loki par la taille et déposa en douceur son menton piquant au creux de son épaule avant d'embrasser sa joue.

— Tu sens bon, remarqua-t-il les yeux mi-clos.

— Oui, car, vois-toi, moi à ton inverse, j'use des produits laissé à disposition. Je ne me contente pas de me mettre la tête sous l'eau.

— Est-ce que cela sonnerait comme une sorte de reproche ?

— Hum… ou un sarcasme, à ton bon vouloir.

— Bien, bien… bon je vais me frotter le corps avec un savon, céda Thor en relâchant Loki qui lui souriait.

— Prends celui-ci, indiqua Loki à Thor.

— C'est toi qui choisis ce que je dois…

Thor se tu en voyant l'expression de Loki. Il prit entre ses mains le savon sélectionné par son amant et se barbouilla le torse avec. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et comprenant que Thor le faisait exprès pour l'inciter à le laver, cédé à son petit manège.

— Laisses faire un professionnel, dit Loki en se mettant à masser et laver la peau de Thor.

— Hum, des doigts de fée…

— J'ai aussi une langue de velours, ronronna Loki qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à palper les muscles saillant de Thor.

— Ah ?

— Si tu es sage, je te montrerai ce talent plus tard.

Thor sourit, charmé d'avance par cette proposition plus qu'intéressante. Deux serviteurs entrèrent dans la chambre, pendant qu'ils utilisaient la salle de bain. Du coin de l'œil Thor nota que ces gens regardèrent avec un certain étonnement le lit du prince héritier : Il était sans-dessus-dessous ! Et les draps empestaient le sexe, beaucoup de sexe, des litres même ! Thor sourit en surprenant leurs expressions effarées, tandis qu'ils changeaient les draps et disposaient le copieux petit déjeuner commandé sur une table attenante, sur son balcon privé. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, ils frappèrent respectueusement deux coups secs à la porte de la salle d'eau.

— Avez-vous encore besoin de nous votre Altesse ?

— Apportez nous des draps de bain ! tonna Thor qui avait omis d'en disposer proche du bassin.

— Tu invites des amis ? s'amusa Loki en feintant d'être choqué d'être exposé nu en compagnie de Thor.

Thor éclata à nouveau de rire et les serviteurs entrèrent, ils essayèrent de ne pas montrer l'étonnement en voyant Loki partager ce moment d'intimité avec leur prince. Ils s'approchèrent, chacun avec un drap de bain. Thor sortit de l'eau en un bon et s'emballa rapidement. Loki sortit de l'eau avec lenteur, s'amusant à relever le regard de chacun des spectateurs qui louchaient, tous, sur sa peau nue. Loki se saisit avec délicatesse de l'immense serviette et se tamponna négligemment le cou avec, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers le balcon pour picorer du raisin, sous le regard médusé des deux serviteurs. Thor en riant le rejoignit. Il congédia les deux intrus et une fois seul il attrapa Loki par les hanches et le fit pivoter vers lui. Loki noua ses bras autour du cou de Thor affichant un sourire entendu.

— Toi alors, souffla Thor fasciné par sa nonchalance. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me cacher.

— Tu as raison, un corps comme le tient n'a rien à faire dans des vêtements…Restes nu !

— Pour que tout le royaume se rince l'œil ? Non, je dois garder une part de mystère.

— Eux n'ont pas perdu une miette de ton « mystère » ! s'exclama Thor avant de se mettre à lui caresser le dos.

— C'était pour t'exciter, avoua Loki le regard brûlant.

Thor se sentit durcir à ce regard, à ces mots.

— Je voulais qu'ils voient, ce que tu avais eu cette nuit pour toi seul… Je voulais que tu aies encore plus envie de moi… Je voulais que tu bandes pour moi.

Loki pencha ses yeux vers le bas ventre de Thor. Le sexe de celui-ci pointait à travers la serviette. Loki gourmand se mordit une lèvre, puis il fit sortir sa langue, la claquant contre son palet avant de s'agenouiller devant un Thor sidéré et pantelant. Loki une fois installé, ses genoux reposant sur sa serviette pliée, entreprit de défaire le nœud qui enserrait la taille de Thor. Lorsqu'il fut nu, sur son balcon, devant cette table pleine de nourriture, Thor observa Loki s'approcher de son membre. Loki sortit sa langue et commença par longer la verge avec sa pointe avant d'aller titiller le gland. Puis, sans crier gare, Loki avala le sexe de Thor, l'engloutissant avec un appétit féroce. D'une main Loki se tenait à la hanche de Thor, de l'autre, il empoignait la base de sa verge pour le branler en rythme avec son mouvement de va-et-vient. Thor poussa un juron, lorsque ces lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent de lui. La langue de Loki aspirait au fond de sa gorge la verge turgescente. Thor le regardait à l'œuvre et c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus érotique qu'il eut jamais vu. Un homme, aussi élégant, sensuel et puissant que Loki à genoux pour lui entrain de lui donner une fellation magistrale, il y avait de quoi jouir sur le champ ! Loki décida à cet instant d'aller lécher et sucer les bourses de Thor qui se contractèrent de plaisir, tandis que sa main le branlait de plus en plus vite.

— Oh ! Loki ! s'écria Thor en passant ses doigts dans la crinière noire de son amant.

— Oui, mon prince ? souffla Loki avant de sucer le gland rose et humide.

Loki ses yeux braqués sur Thor ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il affichait sur son visage. Le plaisir intense qu'il éprouvait était la plus belle des récompenses ! Loki était totalement excité de sucer Thor. Il c'était souvent adonné à cette activité, administrant de prodigues fellations à des gens, qui ne le méritait certainement pas autant que Thor, cependant en cet instant, Loki, bénit tout cet entrainement !

— Loki ! cria Thor ce qui fit sursauter bien des étages plus bas des badauds qui circulaient dans les jardins royaux.

Loki suçait encore plus fort.

— Je vais…

— Jouis pour moi, Thor, demanda Loki en continuant de le branler vigoureusement.

— Loki ! répéta Thor alors que les lèvres de celui-ci se déposaient sur son sexe pour boire sa semence en jet.

Thor se tenait aux cheveux de Loki, les yeux fermés, la poitrine haletante, le souffle court, les jambes vacillantes. Il n'atterrit de cet orgasme incroyable, qu'après que Loki se fut redresser et baiser ses lèvres ouvertes.

— Je voulais m'ouvrir l'appétit, fit malicieusement Loki avant de s'assoir à la table pour commencer son repas.

— Langue de velours, hein ?

— C'est ainsi que l'on peut me nommer.

— Et comment, souffla Thor avant d'aller l'embrasser fougueusement.

Thor s'assit ensuite à la droite de Loki et ils déjeunèrent en parlant, s'échangeant des regards complices et des caresses.

— Je visiterais bien la cité, aujourd'hui, dit Loki une fois repus.

— A votre guise monseigneur à la langue de velours ! sourit Thor simplement heureux.

Loki se laissa encore embrasser. Il soupira d'aise une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

— Allons-nous habiller ! déclara Thor en se levant. Pas question que tout le royaume te vois nu ! Je veux que cela reste mon privilège !

Loki sourit, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et suivit Thor à l'intérieur. Cette journée débutait sous les meilleurs hospices !

* * *

J'attends impatiemment vos avis! Laissez-moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre plus... chaud que les précédants ! ;-)

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou!

Quoi de mieux pour débuter le week-end qu'un nouveau chapitre ?

Merci encore pour tous vos messages et vos abonnements !

N'hésitez pa sà me laisser un petit mots ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki portait un de ces fameux pagne en voile si léger qu'il semblait flotter autour de sa taille jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il avait passé sur ses épaules une cape, sur ses bras il avait placé des anneaux en or, pieds nus et tête cerclé d'un casque à corne, il avançait fièrement dans la foule d'asgardien. En compagnie de Thor, il marchait sous les yeux médusés des citoyens curieux. Loki le cachait bien, mais il était tout autant fasciné qu'eux à son égard ! Les rues de cette cité étaient si parfaitement magnifiques, si larges, si belles, si pleines de vie ! Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer tout ce qu'il voyait avec son propre peuple. Il savait que son monde était un lieu désolé, glacé et inhospitalier, cependant… Loki le voyait avec ses yeux de natif. Il trouvait sa planète élégante, tranquille et rude. Pourtant… son cœur battait fort tandis qu'ils longeaient les quais d'un port titanesque. Ses prunelles pétillaient devant chaque étale de met sucré qu'il croisait. Sa bouche devait se retenir d'afficher des expressions de surprises et d'émerveillement lorsqu'il découvrait un bâtiment dont l'architecture était tout bonnement mémorable !

Thor était un excellent guide. Sa compagnie était idéale, il parlait juste, dispensait quelques anecdotes utiles ou futiles sur les rues qu'ils traversaient. Thor souriait sans cesse et ne perdait jamais une occasion pour couler sur Loki un regard empreint de… Loki ne trouvait pas de mot pour ce regard-ci ! Mais lorsqu'il l'observait de cette manière Loki se sentait important et irrésistible !

Peu avant midi Thor guida son invité jusqu'à une taverne qu'il fréquentait régulièrement – suffisamment pour y être un des habitués principaux ! – et lui offrit une belle chopine d'alcool mousseux. Loki dégusta ce breuvage qu'il n'avait jamais encore goûté sous les yeux rieur de Thor. Ils furent rejoints par des compagnons d'armes de Thor. Sitôt que Thor eut dit leur nom, Loki les oublia. Il ne voulait pas faire l'effort de les retenir, car, il lui était totalement indifférent, surtout la femme… la femme qui louchait incroyablement peu discrètement sur Thor ! Comment pouvait-il ignorer le béguin qu'avait cette fille pour lui ?!

Thor commanda ensuite, pour la tablé, un repas constitué de viande rôti et de fruits cuit. Loki se délecta raisonnablement, observant comment les asgardiens abusaient de tout ! Thor en tête ! Rapidement, ils furent ivres et repus ! Loki observait en silence. Il n'était pas du genre à s'enivrer au point d'oublier ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Il préférait mille fois rester maître de lui-même ! Cependant le Thor soûl avait quelque chose de touchant. Il souriait comme un enfant, de façon perpétuelle, et lui caressait la cuisse sans se soucier d'être surprit par qui que ce soit !

Vers quinze heures, ils quittèrent la table et la taverne, l'air chaud de l'extérieur rappela à Loki qu'il devait ne pas s'habituer à de telles températures que rapidement il serait à nouveau plongé dans sa toundra natale, loin de des joies et des chaleurs d'Asgard ! Thor, encore plus audacieux qu'à son habitude, ne se gênait plus pour voler des baisers à Loki en pleine rue ou laisser sa main rôder autour de sa taille. Loki aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais après tout, il n'avait honte de rien et avoir des marques d'affection d'un futur grand Roi n'avait rien de vexant, bien au contraire ! Néanmoins lorsque Thor commença à déclamer des vers et des chansons sur une place public, Loki, su qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer au palais !

Loki abandonna Thor à sa chambre et le laissa se reposer quelques heures, le temps pour lui de retourner visiter la bibliothèque de façon plus minutieuse.

* * *

— C'est donc ici que tu te trouves.

Loki sursauta brutalement. Dans son dos venait d'apparaître la mère de Thor : Frigga.

— Je ne pensais pas déranger sa Majesté en lisant, commença Loki en s'inclinant pour montrer son respect envers elle.

— Tu ne me déranges point, mais je pense que tu ne lis pas les bons ouvrages, dit-elle de sa voix douce et maternelle.

— Ah ?

— Je crois que ceux-ci te seront nettement plus bénéfiques, indiqua-t-elle en retirant d'une étagère trois livres plus lourds les uns que les autres.

Elle les déposa sur une table de lecture et laissa à Loki le loisir d'en découvrir les titres.

— Des traités sur la…magie ? fit Loki en relevant ses yeux rouges vers Frigga souriante.

 _Son fils et elle possèdent le même sourire doux et franc._

— Il m'a semblé que tu pratiquais, me serais-je fourvoyée ? dit-elle d'un air entendu.

— Je me demande comment son Altesse a pu découvrir ce secret, répondit Loki un brin méfiant.

— Je suis fine observatrice Loki et la magie… se ressent. Je suis moi-même une praticienne, ajouta-t-elle en agitant délicatement son poignet en l'air.

Aussitôt une nuée de papillon s'envolèrent en toutes directions, avant de s'évanouir sous les yeux éblouit de Loki.

— Apprends-moi ! demanda Loki qui n'avait que peu de technique en la matière.

— D'abord lis ces ouvrages, ensuite et seulement ensuite, viens me trouver.

Loki considéra la taille des livres, mais ne broncha pas. Il opina, Frigga sourit et sortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

 _Tout le contraire de son fils en ce qui concerne la discrétion !_

Loki plus motivé que jamais décida qu'il pouvait avaler le contenu de ces pages ancestrales avant son retour sur Jotunheim, aussi il se lança immédiatement dans la tâche. Loki lu avidement les lignes, se repaissant du savoir et des techniques magique qui regorgeaient dans les livres ouverts sous ses yeux travailleurs. C'est la venue d'un page, qui le coupa dans son élan. Le dîner allait être servit. Loki laissa à regret ses ouvrages et gagna la compagnie d'Odin, Frigga et Thor pour un repas en toute intimité et pourtant pantagruélique !

— Bien reposé ? s'enquit Loki en prenant place autour de la table mirifiquement décorée.

— J'ai dormi sans m'en rendre compte ! Lorsque l'on m'a réveillé, il y a dix minutes, j'ai cru que je venais seulement de m'allonger ! lança Thor en riant.

— Ce n'est pas là, l'attitude d'un prince, grinça Odin. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Loki. Lui ne passe pas son après-midi à dormir vautré nu dans ses draps, à moitié ivre mort.

— Certes, Loki a eu l'intelligence de ne pas abuser des bienfaits dispensé par Bjorn ! tonna Thor en riant peu soucieux du reproche de son père.

— Bjorn ? releva Odin.

— Le tavernier !

— Ah oui… J'oubliais que Thor le Dieu du Tonnerre allait dans ce genre d'endroit peu fréquentable…

— Odin, clama Frigga en sentant une tension monter. Thor a le droit de s'amuser, il n'est pas encore roi…

— Il devrait déjà agir comme tel, s'il souhaite un jour que je lui laisse le trône des neuf royaumes.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je prends de temps à autre du bon temps, que je ne suis pas apte à régner, grogna Thor en carrant les épaules.

— Crois-tu mon fils, que Loki, le fils de Laufey, s'amuse à courir de tavernes en taverne à s'enivrer au point de passer pour un ivrogne auprès de son peuple ? Penses-tu qu'il se donne en spectacle de cette manière ?

Un silence cru s'abattit sur ce repas houleux. Thor fixait son père, dans le lointain on pouvait entendre les éclats d'un orage soudain. Odin dardait son enfant de son œil unique, tandis que sa femme, les doigts crispés sur ses couverts tentait de paraître posée et calme, cependant elle respirait la nervosité. Loki observait sans laisser transpirer la moindre émotion, il feintait de ne pas entendre, de ne pas comprendre, cependant il voyait bien la dissonance qui existait entre le père réfractaire et le fils impétueux. Il comprenait l'un et l'autre. Et s'il n'était pas si intime avec Thor il prendrait à coup sûr le parti d'Odin, néanmoins…

— Loki, ton père tolèrerait-il un tel comportement ? interpella soudainement Odin arrachant Loki à ses sombres pensées digestives.

— Mon père ne tolère que peu de choses en vérité, commença Loki d'un ton lent et pensif. Il ne tolère ni rire, ni divertissement. Un jour, je me souviens, j'ai assisté à la chute d'un homme, glissant par mégarde sur un sol instable. Un garde a laissé échapper un petit rire naturel… mon père l'a fait fouetter pour son audace.

Loki déposa son regard brûlant sur Thor, puis sur Odin.

— Mon père n'est guère un homme souple.

— Peut-être qu'il faudrait un peu de cette rigidité à mon fils ! déclara Odin.

— Ne suis-je donc pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, mon père ? fini par éclater Thor en se levant abruptement pour planter ses poings serrés sur le marbre de la table. Ne vous ai-je pas couverts de gloire en remportant d'innombrables batailles ?!

— … Que tu déshonore avec les filles des tavernes et ton penchant pour la mauvaise boisson !

— Je suis proche de mon peuple !

— Tu n'es qu'un inconscient !

Thor foudroya une dernière fois son père de regard et quitta la salle d'un pas lourd et rapides avant de disparaître, laissant pour seule compagnie un orage tonitruant autour du palais.

— Pardonnes à mon fils ses humeurs, il ne sait pas rester maître de ses émotions, cela, je le sais, lui jouera des tours, dit d'un calme olympien Odin.

— Je devrais peut-être aller lui…

— Non, coupa Odin en regardant sa femme. Thor est suffisamment grand pour apprendre à se calmer et comprendre où est sa place.

Loki n'afficha rien comme expression et poursuivit son repas, comme si rien ne c'était produit d'étrange durant leur conversation. L'orage ne cessa pas jusqu'au dessert. Loki quitta leur compagnie après quelques échanges. Il se rendit à sa chambre. Dehors une pluie battante ruisselait comme des torrents gris sur les vitres gigantesques. Loki n'avait pas envie d'aller trouver un Thor aussi ronchon, pourtant… leur temps passé ensemble était compté. Loki se défit de ses habits et de ses bijoux, il se nettoya dans un bain glacé, rapide, huila sa peau sèche, puis enfila un peignoir souple et fin. Il quitta sa suite en saluant simplement ses gardes un peu surprit de le voir partir si peu vêtu. Sans aucune peine Loki retrouva l'entrée de la suite de Thor. Deux gardes étaient en poste. Ils frappèrent et annoncèrent la venue de Loki à voix haute. Il n'y eut pas de réponse et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Thor, torse nu, traits tirés et pantalon de cuir noir, apparut dans un éclair. Loki le trouvait tellement désirable en cette seconde. Le corps sculpté par une lumière fulgurante, dessiné avec une précision chirurgicale chaque angle, chaque muscle, chaque poils.

— Viens.

Loki pénétra dans la suite, la porte claqua dans son dos. Aussitôt les mains puissantes et possessives de Thor se saisirent de son peignoir pour l'en défaire.

— Tu ne perds pas de temps, souffla Loki qui ne se plaignait absolument pas.

— Désolé pour tout à l'heure, chuchota Thor en embrassant la peau nue et douce de son amant. Mais, il a le don pour me mettre hors de moi.

— N'est-ce pas le pouvoir de nos pères ? sourit loki en se retournant pour embrasser à pleine bouche Thor.

— Ne parlons plus d'eux. Je te veux pour la nuit entière.

— Pour que tu fasses à nouveau la sieste dans la journée ? taquina Loki qui se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit princier.

Thor grogna gentiment et lâcha Loki sur le matelas. L'homme à la peau bleuté, nu, remonta vers le centre du lit et s'allongea en écartant les cuisses de manière tout à fait ostentatoire. La verge de Thor, comprimée dans son pantalon de cuir, menaçait d'exploser à cette vision incroyablement érotique.

— Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour, promit Thor en s'agenouillant pour venir avec sa bouche lécher l'intimité de Loki.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses, gémit Loki déjà en transe par le travail délicieux de la langue de son amant.

Loki, regarda le puissant et invulnérable Thor le lécher, puis le préparer, le torturant en lui refusant de frapper sa prostate. Une fois Loki prêt, Thor balança son pantalon. Une série d'éclairs défigurèrent le ciel noir. Loki frissonnait, pas de froid, cela il ne l'éprouvait jamais, mais d'anticipation.

— Ta queue semble encore plus énorme que la veille, gémit Loki tandis que le gland de Thor poussait contre son orifice.

— Tu m'excite encore plus qu'hier.

— Je te veux en moi, maintenant. Je veux que tu me baises, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus crier.

Thor sourit et exhaussa le souhait de Loki en le remplissant entièrement de son sexe opulent. Loki, comblé poussa quelques jurons de satisfaction dans sa langue natale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Thor en commençant doucement à onduler au-dessus de lui.

— Rien qui ne puisses être traduit, haleta Loki cambré pour mieux recevoir le membre turgescent de son amant.

— Essaies toujours… Hum….C'est bon…

Loki sourit et pour faire taire son amant l'embrassa d'un baiser palpitant et enfiévré.

— Maintenant, pilonne-moi, Thor, Dieu du tonnerre.

Thor offrit son sourire le plus sexy et répondit aux attentes de Loki.

* * *

La nuit fut trop courte pour les deux hommes qui ne cessèrent de s'aimer dans la chambre rempli de leurs gémissements, de leurs odeurs. A l'aube, il était évident que l'aile, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, n'avait put ignorer leurs ébats nocturnes. A n'en pas douter le palais serait au courant de leurs activités princières avant midi. Néanmoins Loki s'en moquait éperdument. Il était grand, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne pour choisir un amant. Thor, quant à lui souriait béatement, comme un homme comblé aux plus hauts degrés, ne regrettait rien et attendait tout.

— Que souhaites-tu faire ce jour ? interrogea Thor à moitié assoupi, caressant d'un doigt la colonne vertébrale de Loki.

— Profiter de chaque instant en ta compagnie, me semble un excellent exercice.

— A moi aussi, sourit Thor.

— Cependant, il me semble judicieux, pour passer une journée sous les meilleurs auspices, que tu te réconcilies avec ton père.

— Hum, fit Thor avec humeur.

— Ce n'est pas la réponse d'un futur roi ça : « Hum ». L'homme qui m'a chevauché cette nuit ne répondrait jamais ça.

— Et que dirait-il ? sourit Thor en cueillant les lèvres de Loki.

— « Tu as raison, noble Loki, je m'en vais instamment à la rencontrer de mon père pour apaiser les tensions qui existe entre nous. » Enfin quelque chose de ce goût-là.

— Je sais que tu as raison… pourtant…

— Pourtant tu n'en as pas envie ?

— Pourtant, ce qu'il me reproche je ne peux le changer. Il voudrait que je sois plus comme lui, mais je veux rester moi-même. Je souhaiterai qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis, pas tel qu'il voudrait que je fusse.

— J'entends ce que tu dis…

— Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

— Hum… ça ne te plairas pas.

— Si dis-moi !

Loki roula sur le côté et s'allongea face à Thor, plongeant ses yeux de braise dans le bleu gris de Thor.

— Je mentirais.

— Pardon ?!

— Je dirais à mon père ce qu'il voudrait entendre, sans le penser.

— Merci, je sais ce que c'est que mentir ! Mais je ne t'en pensais pas capable !

— Personne ne sait, ce dont je suis réellement capable, glissa Loki sérieux.

— M'as-tu menti ?

— Le crois-tu ?

— … Non.

— Alors je fais ça bien, s'amusa Loki en bondissant hors du lit pour échapper aux bras de Thor.

Après une mini course-poursuite, Thor, réussit à capturer Loki sous lui et sous la menace de milliers de baisers, son prisonnier se rendit.

* * *

Thor discutait avec son père depuis plus d'une heure, lorsque Frigga apparut à la porte de Loki. Il lisait attentivement et rapidement plusieurs ouvrages emprunté à la bibliothèque d'Odin. Rapidement elle se proposa d'enseigner quelques tours à Loki, qui se révéla être un excellent élève. Ils travaillèrent ensemble durant de longues minutes, concentré l'un et l'autre sur la magie, jusqu'à ce que Frigga lance doucement :

— J'aimerais que mon fils soit aussi doué que toi.

— Thor est doué en mille autres endroits. Il est fort, drôle, intelligent et n'a peur de rien.

— Voudrais-tu dire que tu n'es pas toutes ces choses ?

— Je suis, différent.

— Et c'est tant mieux, sourit Frigga. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Loki resta de marbre, ne sachant si la mère de son amant était au courant de leur relation. Comme Frigga sembla lire en lui, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de poursuivre d'un ton doux, maternel :

— Je sais. Il est des _choses_ qu'une mère sent, sans que son enfant ait besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute… Tu lui fais du bien Loki.

— On ne se côtoie que depuis quelques jours, minimisa Loki en exécutant un sortilège qui fit apparaître dans l'air une multitude d'oiseau colorés et jacasseurs.

— C'est très réussit comme illusion, commenta Frigga avant de poursuivre le fil de sa conversation : En si peu de temps tu as réussi à réunir le père et le fils le lendemain d'une querelle, je n'avais pas encore réussit cet exploit. D'ordinaire Thor boude durant un mois…

— Thor boude ?

— Oh oui… il a beau avoir plusieurs centaines d'années, il reste, à mes yeux, un jeune homme.

Loki sourit, il laissa Frigga apercevoir ce mince étirement de ses lèvres.

— Tout ce que je souhaite pour lui c'est qu'il devienne un bon roi pour les neufs royaumes.

— Et moi tout ce que je lui souhaite, c'est qu'il soit heureux, acheva Frigga avant de se lever pour prendre congé. Tu es doué Loki, tu seras mon meilleure élève, à m'en pas douter.

— Merci Frigga, tu es trop bonne.

Loki inclina poliment son buste et laissa la dame repartir dans un bruissement d'étoffes. Loki resta là avec ses pensées, toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres. Qu'avait donc voulu sous-entendre Frigga ?

— Loki ! s'exclama Thor en surgissant subitement dans la pièce. Une chevauché cela te tente ?

— Comment refuser de m'évader avec toi ? sourit Loki en refermant les livres qu'il avait amassait sur la table devant lui.

Thor l'embrassa et l'attira à lui.

— Faut-il que tu te changes ? questionna Thor en voyant que Loki portait un pantalon de lin et d'or.

— Je suis opérationnel, dit Loki qui d'un tour de main se changeant des pieds à la tête sous l'œil d'un Thor estomaqué.

— Comment est-ce que tu… Tu es un ? Oh bah ça alors !

— Je laisse le puissant Thor sans voix ? s'enquit Loki en jouant avec sa cape.

— Un peu oui… Tu ne cesses de me surprendre.

— C'est une bonne chose ?

— Excellente, assura Thor en serrant Loki contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils descendirent rapidement aux écuries, reprouvèrent leur monture et partirent au grand galop vers les montagnes, bien décidés à s'offrir une course effrénée. Lorsque leur chevaux eurent leurs flan couverts d'écumes et les naseaux dilatés sous l'effort, les deux princes sautèrent à terre et laissèrent la bête se calmer et brouter pour se remettre de leur exercice.

Thor longeait une roche escarpée, qui découpait le paysage de sa roche de granite. Loki, qui savait lire la démarche de son amant, su qu'il voulait lui montrer une autre merveille de son pays. Après quelques minutes de marches et un brin d'escalade, les deux hommes atteignirent un promontoire. Sous les yeux ébahit de Loki s'étendait toute Asgard dans sa plus grande splendeur. Face à lui un vallon en pente douce, des forêts, des lacs, des ruisseaux et bien des kilomètres au loin la scintillante cité des dieux brillait de tout son or sous un soleil implacable et plus loin encore le pont arc-en-ciel qui menait au passage qui reliait les neuf Royaumes.

— C'est une vue que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, confia Loki qui essayait de graver chaque cime de pin, chaque toit rutilants dans sa rétine et son cœur.

— Et moi ? Pourrais-tu m'oublier ? murmura Thor au creux de son oreille.

Loki se détourna pour lui faire face laissant le paysage dans son dos.

— Je ne pourrais jamais oublier un Dieu tel que toi.

— Je ne suis que ça à tes yeux ? Un Dieu ? demanda Thor un soupçon déçu.

— Tu es bien plus que cela…

Les yeux bleus de Thor s'allumèrent alors que Loki s'emparait de sa bouche pour lui offrir un baiser qui avait tout pour devenir mémorable.

— Tu es _mon_ Dieu, glissa Loki en passant une langue vive sur ses lèvres pour recueillir le goût de Thor qui s'y attardait. Tu es l'homme qui sait répondre à mes besoins aussi bien sexuel, que ta compagnie m'ait douce.

— Loki, souffla Thor touché par la sincérité de son amant bleu.

— Et toi ? L'homme aux mille conquêtes et pas que guerrières… Tu vas vite m'oublier ? voulu savoir Loki en masquant sa vraie inquiétude dans une expression de froideur.

— Comment le pourrais-je ? répondit Thor d'une sincérité si désarmante que Loki su qu'il disait vrai.

— Embrasse-moi encore fils d'Odin, fais-moi oublier le jour et la nuit, fais-moi tout oublier.

Thor agrippa Loki et ils s'éloignèrent de la corniche pour s'embrasser passionnément vers le centre de l'escarpement, en sécurité.

— Comment oublier le premier homme qui m'a donné son corps ? ajouta Thor alors qu'il aspirait la peau du cou de Loki.

Loki en apprenant qu'il était le premier –enfin d'une certaine manière – su qu'il était perdu. Il l'avait pressenti en l'apercevant la première fois. Le frisson qu'il avait ressenti, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre… là… c'était pire.

 _Vraiment pire. La pire chose qui puisse m'arriver._

Cependant il était trop tard, le poison était bien dilué et Loki sentait dans ses veines le sang qui charriait jusqu'à son cœur l'émotion que lui procurait Thor. Il aurait dû lutter plus fort, refuser ces sensations, se contenter du sexe, ne pas s'attacher, mais Loki était foutu…

Thor tenait Loki contre lui et lui offrait son baiser le plus fougueux, mais aussi celui empreint de sa plus grande tendresse. Oui, il avait osé lui avouer qu'avant, il n'avait pas eu d'homme dans son lit. Il était heureux de partager ce secret avec lui. Loki était tout ce qu'il avait espéré découvrir sans jamais oser y penser. Il était parfait pour lui, l'équilibre idéal avec son tempérament.

— Je veux te prendre ici, gronda Thor qui frottait sa verge à celle qui lui répondait dans le pantalon de Loki.

— C'est toi qui ne voulais pas te donner en spectacle l'autre soir, sourit Loki dont le cœur battait à un rythme si enjoué – si peu naturel- qu'il en était étourdit de bonheur.

— Je révise mon opinion ! Si pour te garder avec moi je dois te prendre devant toute une foule de curieux, ma foi, je le ferai !

— Ne dis pas de sottise.

— Je serai prêt à tout pour toi.

— Ne dis pas ça, demanda Loki plus sérieux. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir va nous offrir.

— Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir, car maintenant je sais que tu en fais parti !

— Que pour quelques jours encore…

Thor saisit le menton de Loki qui venait de se détourner de ce qui s'annonçait être un moment de sexe torride sur une corniche étroite et exposé.

— Ne pensons pas à cette séparation.

— Je n'y pense pas, répondit Loki qui voulait s'en convaincre.

— Alors… dans ce cas… retires nos vêtements d'un tour de main.

Loki sourit, d'un sourire entendu et provocateur.

— Vos désirs sont mes volontés, votre Altesse, ronronna Loki qui usant de magie les mit nus.

— Je vais te baiser si fort, que le retour à cheval te sera inconfortable, promit Thor avant de se jeter sur sa proie pour le dévorer tout entier.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Je veux TOUT savoir ! Dites-moi tout ! Et en échange... je vous livre la suite rapidement !

A très vite


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Merci! Merci pour vos ajout en favori et vos reviews qui sont mon moteur premier pour vous écrire! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de m'adresser un petit message à la fin ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A l'aube du dernier matin, Loki, se réveilla seul dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Thor. Étonné de ne pas trouver le dieu du tonnerre à ces côté, Loki roula hors du lit. Il trouva Thor debout, sur son balcon, ne portant qu'un pantalon, ses cheveux lâchés dans la brise du matin, sa peau doré par les rayons or du soleil levant. Loki, resta quelques minutes en retrait, il l'observait, juste le regarder, s'imprégner de cette chaleur de cette vision, de tout ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il se sentait étrangement ému, un sentiment qu'il n'avait éprouvé qu'en de très rare occasion. Il sut que cette image resterait gravée en lui et le rendrait nostalgique en y repensant plus tard… car là où il allait s'en retourner, il n'y aurait plus ce soleil. Là où il allait il n'y aurait plus Thor…

— Bonjour, dit Thor, qui sans se retourner avait senti la présence de Loki dans son dos.

— Bonjour, répondit celui-ci en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

Thor pivota doucement vers lui et l'accueillit en lui prenant le menton entre deux doigts pour l'embrasser, Loki détourna le visage.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'enquit d'une voix apaisante Thor sans pour autant lui relâcher le menton.

— Nous devrions cesser. Cette nuit était parfaite pour faire nos adieux, je ne veux pas la gâcher en…

— Profitant des heures qu'il nous reste ?

— Non, en nous berçant de douces illusions.

— Loki, souffla Thor qui ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement.

— C'est mon vœux Thor, respecte-le je t'en prie…

— Loki.

— Non, je vais d'ailleurs aller me préparer dans ma chambre… On se retrouvera pour mon départ…

Thor à contre cœur libéra le menton de Loki. Il avait la gorge si serrée qu'il parvenait tout juste à maintenir une respiration courte.

— Loki ! appela encore Thor alors que son amant quittait la chambre le laissant seul.

Loki attendit d'avoir retrouvé son appartement pour exploser. Il chassa d'un regard de braise les deux suivantes venues l'aider à se baigner. Une fois seul, il s'arracha ses habits passé à la va vite, crispa ses poings de colère. Il s'en voulait, terriblement ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser manipuler si aisément par Thor ? Comment avait-il pu le rendre si dépendant de lui ? Il le savait, il ne s'agissait de nulle magie… où alors seulement celle qui était à la portée des plus chanceux… Loki refusait de la nommer. Il refusait d'y penser. Il poussa un cri de rage et les meubles autour de lui reculèrent contre les murs comme projeté par un titan. Loki voulait encore crier sa rage… non pas « rage »… son désespoir. Il s'écroula en proie à des larmes. Il laissa couler le chagrin de la perte consumée de Thor. _C'était mieux ainsi, de couper net, de ne laisser aucune faux espoir à ce grand naïf de crétin de dieu parfait de Thor !_ Oui, beaucoup mieux, pour eux deux ! A quoi bons s'imaginer que leur histoire éphémère avait une chance de fonctionner ?! Non ! Rien ! Loki était le fils hérité de Jotunheim ! Il ne pouvait pas agir à sa guise ! Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir comme amant celui qui allait gouverner les neuf royaumes !

Thor avait un _destin_ à accomplir et Loki lui, et ce malgré sa très haute naissance, n'était qu'une pierre sur le chemin de Thor… Un caillou… Vite chassé, vite balayé, vite oublié.

* * *

Thor resta impassible, bien trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Certes ses oreilles avaient entendus le discours volontairement sec et distant de Loki, mais ses yeux… ses yeux avaient vu le regard de Loki. Il avait vu et lu toute la tristesse que lui occasionnait leur séparation. Thor était là, bloqué dans l'espace-temps. Il ne savait pas comment agir ! Devait-il courir après Loki ? L'embrasser de force jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente fondre contre sa poitrine ? Devait-il se comporter comme il lui arrivait parfois ? Accepter et oublier ?...

 _Oublier Loki ? … Impossible._

Loki, en sept jours c'était infiltré dans son âme, dans ses veines, dans son corps. Il avait noué son corps au sien et jamais au grand jamais il n'avait autant aimé posséder un être que lui ! Pourtant… Que faire ?

Alors, Thor, le puissant dieu, restait là, face à la nature qui s'éveillait, face à cette terrible journée, qui promettait d'être de toute beauté. Accablé par ce soleil radieux et ce ciel d'un bleu infini, Thor sombrement enchevêtré dans son esprit, priait pour qu'une solution lui vienne… en vain.

* * *

Loki avait revêtu pour son départ, sa plus belle tenue d'apparat, qui était quasiment constitué d'or. Il avait évidemment son casque à corne recourbées, ses multiples colliers d'or et de pierreries, mais également une large cape de fourrure de loup noir, qui se mariait avec sa chevelure lâchée dans son dos. Pieds nus et portant un long sceptre de métal, il avait pour seul vêtement réel un long pagne ouvert qui dévoilait ses jambes fines et musclées. Loki avait peint ses scarifications, typique de son ethnie, avec de fines lignes dorées, rehaussant le caractère exotique de son allure. Alors qu'il se contemplait dans un miroir, il se revoyait une semaine en arrière… Comment en si peu de temps, tant de choses avaient-elles pu changer ?!

 _Suis-je encore le même ?_

Loki savait que non. Il allait repartir chez lui, vers ses terres glacées et sans chaleur, vers les siens, vers le regard exigeant et perfectionniste de son père. Cependant, il emporterait à jamais au creux de lui cette sublime Asgard, cette beauté, cette exceptionnelle bonté dont les gens avait fait preuve à son égard… Thor… Oui, Thor existerait toujours en lui, quelque part, enfouit, en secret dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Loki s'obligea à travailler son regard, le rendre le plus dur et impassible possible. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées le trahir. Il ne devait pas exprimer son trouble. Jamais.

Deux servantes lui annoncèrent que l'heure était venue. Loki, quitta sa suite sans attendre et sans un dernier regard. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde, plus vite il serait dans sa forteresse de glace, plus vite il pourrait tenter de reprendre le court de sa vie. Il pourrait continuer à jouer le fils impassible. Il ne voulait pas s'infliger une seconde de trop dans cet Eden. Il voulait s'arracher à cet idylle stupide, _trancher net_. Souffrir le moins possible.

* * *

Thor se tenait bien droit, fier, le torse bombé, portant son plus féroce costume de guerre. Il était aux côté de ses parents, son regard lourd, chargé d'une tristesse latente. Il redoutait et attendait de voir une dernière fois Loki, d'échanger une dernière phrase, de lire en lui les miettes de leur passion, n'importe quoi !

Loki apparu au bout de la salle des trônes, de chaque côté de l'allée centrale se massait la même foule dense et bigarrée venue apercevoir une dernière fois ce prince étranger, venu en visite diplomatique. Un orchestre royal jouait la marche martiale de Jotunheim, emplissait la grande salle de ces notes imposantes et dures. Loki, avançait en rythme, il connaissait cet air, comme s'il l'avait écrit lui-même. Ses yeux fixaient Odin. Il n'osait pas détourner le regard du dieu des dieux. Une fois arrivée aux pieds des marches menant aux trois trônes, Loki s'immobilisa, attendit la fin de l'hymne pour prendre la parole, comme le rite avait été établi.

— Ô puissant Odin, je te remercie pour ton hospitalité et tes bienfaits durant mon trop bref séjour. J'ai pu ainsi avoir le privilège de goûter à tes offrandes et ta cité.

La salle devenue silencieuse résonna de sa voix pleine. Thor frémissait sous son armure. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de Loki.

— Je suis venu en allié et je repars en ami, conquit par la beauté d'Asgard et sa puissance, acheva Loki qui avait préféré faire une brève homélie élogieuse.

Odin, de son œil unique observa Loki et lu en lui. Il comprit sa détresse et son déchirement intérieur et sans avoir besoin d'observer son fils, il sentit son aura chargée. Cependant aussi sage qu'il était, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se mêler de leur histoire. Il joua donc l'ignorant et répondit sur le même ton solennel et grave :

— Loki, fils de Laufey, Prince et Dauphin de Jotunheim, tu seras à jamais le bienvenu dans notre royaume. Ta présence parmi les nôtre a été grandement apprécié et ta venue gage de votre loyauté. Tu as trouvé les bons mots en disant être venu par respect envers ton Roi, mais que tu repars en ami. Ici tu as su toucher nos cœurs.

Odin laissa une brève pause pour que son fils et Loki s'en imprègne, puis poursuivit comme s'il n'avait marqué cet arrêt que pour reprendre sa respiration :

— Et je sais que nous nous reverrons cher Loki. Nous te souhaitons un bon retour et apporte avec toi une image immuable de notre vie ici à Asgard.

— Mon roi, dit Loki alors d'une voix presque muette en inclinant sa tête en marque de respect.

En se relevant Loki, su qu'il n'aurait plus que cette ultime chance pour regarder Thor, il sentait son cœur palpiter au creux de son corps. Allait-il s'infliger cette dernière blessure mortelle ?

Les yeux de Thor capturèrent ceux de Loki. L'espace se figea et entre eux la barrière du temps s'abrogea. Thor sous l'émotion gonflant amplement sa poitrine, Loki releva le menton, il voulait que son amant garde de lui une image flamboyante. Puis, le temps reprit son droit et Loki pivota pour quitter la grande salle accompagné par la même marche militaire que pour sa venue. Une fois hors du palais, une nouvelle foule l'attendait, alors qu'il montait dans le carrosse qui allait le reconduire auprès du pont arc-en-ciel. Le cortège s'ébranla. Il traversa la ville, qui réservait à Loki des adieux chaleureux. Des femmes jetaient des fleurs sous les roues du carrosse, des enfants courraient le long du trajet et les hommes chantaient en saluant Loki. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'immense demi sphère aux confins de l'océan qui tombait dans l'espace, Loki eut conscience du gouffre qu'il y avait en lui désormais et tandis qu'Heimdall ouvrait le passage entre les deux monde, Loki entendit un cheval lancé au grand galop dans son dos.

— Loki ! Attend ! cria Thor qui avait fini par céder à ses pulsions.

Il n'était qu'a cent mètre de lui et arrivait telle une flèche décochée par Sif. Loki ne se retourna pas à l'appel tonitruant de Thor, devant lui le passage scintillait. Thor appela encore, plus implorant. Loki ferma les yeux et s'avança.

 _Adieu, Thor._

Thor regarda Loki disparaître et le pont entre les deux mondes se refermer sous l'impulsion d'Heimdall. Thor sauta à bas de son étalon, qu'il avait pratiquement volé à l'écurie et qu'il avait monté sans selle et sans licol. Il termina sa course auprès d'Heimdall et pointa du doigt l'épée qui lui permettait d'ouvrir le passage.

— Envoie-moi là-bas ! exigea-t-il de sa voix forte et autoritaire.

— Non, mon prince, je n'en ai pas le droit.

L'expression de Thor n'aurait pas été différente s'il avait reçu une gifle. Peu habitué à s'entendre dire « non », il jeta un regard éperdu à Heimdall.

— Pas le droit ?

— Ordre d'Odin : « Thor ne doit jamais et en aucun cas, quitter Asgard seul et sans ma permission. »

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que cette règle ! s'insurgea Thor qui explosait de colère.

— Odin pensait, à juste raison, que vous agiriez sous le coup d'une pulsion irréfléchie…

— Non, ce n'est pas le cas, je… Heimdall, envoie-moi auprès de lui ! Je veux le rejoindre !

— Non, je n'en ai pas le droit.

— Arrêtes avec ça ! Je te l'ordonne et j'en prends la responsabilité !

— Ce sera toujours non pourtant, dit Heimdall d'un ton sans appel.

Thor qui fixait toujours l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître Loki poussa un rugissement de colère qui se mua en déchirement de tristesse. Il l'avait donc vraiment perdu ? Il ne pouvait donc pas le rejoindre ?! Heimdall, incorruptible, mais pas sans cœur, lui posa une main tendre sur l'épaule et lui dit comme seule t unique consolation :

— Loki a le cœur aussi broyé que le tien.

* * *

Loki réapparu dans sa forteresse, une bourrasque glaciale fit s'envoler sa cape épaisse. Un instant il fut étonné de ressentir une sorte de fraîcheur. Cela n'était pas étonnant après tant de jours passé en plein soleil, qu'il lui faille un temps avant de ne plus éprouver le froid polaire de sa planète inhospitalière. Sitôt rentré Loki marcha à la rencontre de son père, il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre compte de son séjour prolongé à Asgard. Loki chassa de sa tête le cri déchirant de Thor. Il avait encore les oreilles rempli de son appel.

— Mon fils ! s'exclama Faufey en l'accueillant d'un regard pour congédier ses conseillers de son bureau.

— Père, s'inclina Loki.

— Raconte-moi tout. Je ne veux que tu n'omettes rien ! exigea le roi de Jotunheim sans faire le moindre geste pour marquer la joie qu'il aurait pu exprimer en voyant son fils unique de retour.

Loki savait qu'il ne devait pas s'asseoir, mais débiter son rapport en restant droit, le regard plongé dans le lointain. Il était également conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter à quel point il avait aimé son séjour, trop bref, ni combien il avait trouvé du réconfort aussi bien au soleil qu'en compagnie de Thor. Loki se contenta de dire ce que son père pouvait comprendre : une Cité forte remplie de monde, un accueil digne de lui, de belles fêtes et la promesse renouvelée d'une loyauté sans faille.

— Et de leur arrogant fils ? Tu n'as rien à m'en dire ?

Loki resta impassible.

— Il n'est pas aussi arrogant qu'on veut bien le dire. Il est fort, intelligent et je dois bien l'admettre bon vivant.

— Ah ! s'exclama Laufey comme si Loki venait de lui donner une preuve irréfutable que Thor était une personne peu fréquentable.

— Il est très apprécié par son peuple, rajouta Loki.

— Odin voit-il d'un bon œil son volage d'enfant ? questionna le père qui ne vit pas le changement subtil qui c'était opéré chez Loki.

— Le père et le fils sont régulièrement en désaccord, cependant Frigga veille à ce qu'ils se réconcilient dans les plus courts délais.

— Une femme pour les faire s'entendre ? sourit Laufey amusé.

— Oui, père.

— … Loki tu as bien servis notre Cause. Tu peux te retirer. J'ai du travail.

Loki s'inclina et quitta la pièce à reculons, ne tournant jamais le dos à son père, ordre protocolaire. Une fois dans le couloir de glace, Loki jeta un regard vers l'extérieur. Une tempête de neige sévissait hors des épais murs du palais. C'était de toute beauté. Voir la neige danser dans de larges tourbillons montant, s'abattant contre le décor des montagnes déchiquetés au lointain. Loki retourna à sa chambre dans le silence qui caractérisait sa demeure. Loki pensa que cet endroit reflétait parfaitement sa relation avec son père : glaciale. Il le savait son père n'était fier de lui que lorsqu'il pouvait en tirer profit ou s'attribuer de la gloire. Jamais un mot tendre, jamais autre chose que des ordres. Ils ne communiquaient pas. Laufey ne savait pas qui était vraiment Loki et Loki ignorait tant sur son père que ce gouffre effroyable lui fit mal. Son père était sa seule famille et cette famille-ci passait son temps à l'ignorer… Loki, dans son château pétrifié dans le froid et les éléments rude, se dit que Thor, au soleil dans son palais d'or avait peut-être des difficultés avec son père, mais au moins, ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre et même s'ils peinaient à se comprendre, ils parlaient ! Loki, lui n'avait que le silence comme échos à ses pensées lugubres.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Loki retira sa tenue d'apparat, rangea ses affaires avec soin et commença à regarder ce que son page avait sorti de sa malle de voyage. Il trouva parmi ses bijoux et ses pagnes, les livres qu'il avait emprunté. Les six livres qu'il avait commencé étaient empilés et reliés ensemble par un flot en argent, accompagné d'une petite carte signé de Frigga. Loki lu avidement le message :

 _Loki, pour t'aider à décupler tes talents, dans l'attente de notre prochaine leçon._

 _Avec toute ma tendresse, Frigga._

Loki serra le message au creux de ses mains, ému. Il se sentit un peu moins seul, un peu moins démunis et comprit. Alors, une fois changé dans sa tenue d'appartement, il s'assit en tailleur devant sa vitre donnant sur une mer déchaînée, et commença à lire un des ouvrages offert par la Reines des Reines.

La nuit tomba, les bougies qui occupaient les quelques candélabres présents dans la chambre, ainsi que les deux foyers s'allumèrent avec le soin du jeune serviteur de Loki, sans que celui-ci eut besoin de lever son nez de ses pages noircie de lignes petites et complexes. Dans son coin, devant sa fenêtre qui ne donnait plus qu'à voir son reflet, Loki, indifférant à la baisse de luminosité, travaillait à de nouveaux sorts et illusions. Il se plongeait dans cet art difficile, pour chasser toutes autres images de ses pensées, car dès qu'il s'accordait un peu de répit, le sourire de Thor lui revenait en mémoire et ce pique effroyable, lui enserrait le cœur.

Loki ne dîna pas, de toute manière, il aurait mangé seul dans cette trop grande salle avec une table si longue qu'il distinguait à peine l'autre bout. Il se coucha avec pour seul compagnie la lune, signe que dehors la tempête avait fini de sévir, néanmoins dans le corps et le cœur de Loki, une toute autre tempête était à l'œuvre et elle ravageait tout sur son passage.

* * *

OMG déjà fini?!

Allez dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je vous poste très vite la suite - elle est déjà tapée :P -


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone !

Je sais, j'ai mi du temps à poster la suite! Navrée! J'espère que cette attente aura valu le coup ! En tout cas: régalez-vous et surtout, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi un petit mot à la fin ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Tu es sûr mon fils ? interrogea Odin qui savait déjà que lorsque Thor avait pris une décision, il était pratiquement impossible de l'en faire dévier.

— Certain père.

— Donc, tu refuses cette alliance avec…

— Je refuse de me marier pour arranger un traité ! s'insurgea à nouveau Thor.

— Pourtant, il y a un mois encore, lorsque je t'en ai parlé, tu m'as dit que tu accepterais, surtout si la promise était belle…

— Eh bien elle ne l'est pas ! grommela Thor en jouant avec son marteau la mine sombre.

— Je te trouve bien hâtif dans ton jugement. Moi je trouve que la princesse Mic…

— Laide ! Insipide ! Ignorante et auto-suffisante !

Odin, qui savait pertinemment ce qui rendait son fils aussi peu enclin au mariage, s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique depuis deux semaines avec cette histoire. Il voulait voir comment Thor allait, ou non, s'imposer. En attendant Odin le poussait dans ses retranchements.

— Je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même jeune femme, mais bon, si tu n'y consens guère.

— Oui, voilà ! Je n'y consens pas ! dit d'un ton buté Thor qui continuait de faire sauter en l'air son marteau.

— Ah, dans ce cas, je vais te chercher une autre candidate…

— Quoi ?! s'étrangla pratiquement Thor en manquant de justesse de laisser tomber au sol son précieux instrument.

Odin devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser la malice envahir son unique œil.

— Eh bien oui mon fils, je ne vais pas te laisser gouverner seul, il te faut une compagne, quelqu'un pour t'aider à prendre des décisions et qui puisses te soutenir lorsque tu en auras besoin. A deux on est plus fort et plus solide.

— … Mais, je ne souhaite pas me marier…

Thor n'acheva pas sa phrase qui aurait dû se finir de la sorte : « Je ne veux pas me marier avec une femme. ». Thor songeait sans cesse à Loki, il ne cessait de harceler Heimdall pour qu'il lui dise à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, ce que son amant faisait. Et même si les réponses devenaient de plus en plus sèches, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de savoir !

— Pas pour le moment ? tenta Odin qui n'était pas dupe.

— Oui…

— Ah… et quand est-ce que mon fils pensera être prêt pour se ranger et cesser ses débordements ?

— Ah ! Voilà ce qui vous incommode ! rugit Thor heureux de pouvoirs faire porter le blâme de toute cette affaire à son père. Vous n'aimez pas que je sorte dans les tavernes et que je passe mon temps avec mes amis !

Odin, allait répliquer, mais Frigga entra. Le père et le fils se turent.

— Je dérange ? osa Frigga dans un sourire entendu.

Les deux hommes arguèrent que « non », elle ne dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

— Dans ce cas, je voulais savoir si mon Corbeau était revenu ? s'enquit-elle à l'attention de son époux.

— Lequel ?

— Celui que j'ai envoyé à Jothuniem.

Thor sentit que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds et son cœur cogna puissamment.

— Jothuniem ? dit-il du bout des lèvres.

— Oui, je voulais des nouvelles de Loki, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en allant picorer du raisin dans une coupe titanesque posé non loin d'eux.

Immédiatement Thor se précipita vers le balcon, où les Corbeau de son père attendaient là en permanence. Frigga et Odin échangèrent un regard complice. Et une fois sûr que leur fils ne pouvaient les entendre Frigga chuchota :

— Tu es impossible, Odin !

— Je veux qu'il prenne la décision par lui-même, si c'est moi qui lui impose, il refusera, têtu comme il est !

— Thor a trop peur de votre désapprobation.

— Thor doit faire preuve de volonté.

A ce moment ils se turent car déjà revenait l'objet de leur discussion en tenant entre ses doigts un rouleau de parchemin. Frigga sourit doucement en l'acceptant. Elle décacheta le sceau de cire et commença une lecture silencieuse.

— Alors ? s'enquit Thor qui avait résisté avec peine à l'envie de violer le sceau et de tout lire de lui-même.

— Hum ? fit Frigga consciente que cela mettait son fils au supplice. Oh, eh bien, Loki va bien… Je vais finir de lire dans ma chambre. Soyez sage vous deux.

Elle sorti de la pièce souriante et espérant que ce petit stratagème poussera son fils à réagir.

Thor regarda sa mère quitter les lieux une boule au ventre. Il ne pouvait pas dire, Ô combien il aurait souhaité lire ces mots tracés par la main de Loki, ni combien, il espérait avoir de ses nouvelles chaque heures. Cependant Thor se sentait trop idiot pour prendre la plume et coucher sur le papier ses pensées. Il savait que sinon il allait éclater, imploser.

— Saches mon fils, que je ne pourrais tolérer une fille de mauvaise vie comme brue ! reprit Odin comme si l'interlude avec sa femme n'avait jamais existé.

— Mais voyons père ! Jamais je ne songerais à prendre une prostituée comme épouse !

— Avec toi, on ne sait à quoi s'attendre !

— Je refuse cette conversation !

Thor quitta la compagnie de son père après un mouvement de tête dans sa direction. Il avait le cœur chamboulé et la tête si ailleurs qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien depuis des jours et des jours.

* * *

Loki tuait le temps en lisant et galopant sur les plaines glacées de sa planète. Avant, il ne c'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point il pouvait s'ennuyer n'ayant pas d'ami avec qui partager sa vie. Il ne riait plus. Il restait des heures seul à espérer que n'importe quoi se produise ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Mais rien ne venait chambouler son univers et tout restait parfaitement blanc et silencieux…

* * *

Odin, de nuit et avec une petite escorte traversa le Bïfrost. En arrivant dans le palais de glace de son ancien ennemis et depuis loyal allier, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment mit de couche de peau de loup sur son épaule pour contrer ce froid mordant.

— Mon Roi ! clama Laufey en lui tendant les bras comme à un vieil ami.

Odin accepta l'accolade avec joie et sourit en apercevant une large cheminée où attendaient deux gros sièges pour discuter. La garde d'Odin, ainsi que ceux de Laufey attendirent dans le couloir que l'entretien privé et confidentiel se déroule entre les deux puissants hommes.

— Le voyage s'est bien passé ? s'enquit le géant bleu une fois tous deux installés devant l'âtre.

— Rapide.

— Bien.

Les flammes crépitaient en léchant avec avidité un tronc.

— Où en est notre projet ? questionna Laufey impatient de savoir si leur accord secret tenait toujours.

— Je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

— Racontes-moi ce que tu sais, Loki n'est pas un enfant bavard.

— Thor, non plus, néanmoins, je sais lire en lui.

— Loki est plus doué pour se dissimuler, grimaça le géant des glaces.

— Nos enfants se sont plu. Cette idée de faire venir Loki à Asgard était une très bonne stratégie.

— C'est toi qui a conçu ce plan, souligna Laufrey.

— Je sais et j'aime dire que mon plan était une très bonne idée… Thor et Loki ont… des connexions. Ils se sont plu dès leurs premiers échanges et même si Thor refusera de me l'avouer, il pense à lui à longueur de temps.

— Loki est devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe depuis son retour, j'ai craint que notre plan n'ai échoué, mais ce que tu me dis me rassure.

— Cependant, si ni l'un, ni l'autre de nos bougre de fils ne se décident, nous ne pourrons sceller leur union avant des millénaires !

— Loki est trop fier, s'enorgueillit Laufey comme s'il c'était agi d'une qualité.

— Thor est pareil, pourtant… il est dans une attente insoutenable.

— J'avais peur que mon fils ne soit pas attiré par un asgardien. Je me suis trompé et je dois reconnaître, que tu avais raison, une fois de plus.

— Moi je ne pensais pas que Thor aurais des sentiments aussi forts et si vifs pour Loki, du moins pas si rapidement… Je reconnais que cela dépasse mes attentes, nos attentes.

— En effet… Je me demande comment tu as su que nos garçons pourraient s'accorder.

Odin esquissa un sourire et tapota sur son cache-œil.

— Je le savais, voilà tout.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, dans l'âtre une bûche crépita.

— Alors, toi, le plus sages de tous, que peut-on faire pour qu'ils se décident ?

— Thor est sur le point d'éclater…

— Loki n'est qu'une ombre à présent.

Les deux pères réfléchirent.

— Et si, on prétextait une retrouvaille…

— Développes, invita Odin curieux.

— Si on proposait à Thor de venir goûter aux joies d'un hiver sans fin, pour le remercier de son hospitalité à l'encontre de Loki. Je pense que leur retrouvaille permettrait à notre plan de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Odin sourit.

— C'est si évident ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé moi-même ?!

— Parce qu'il faut bien de temps à temps que d'autre puisse briller.

— Ah ! Laufrey ! L'affaire est entendue ! J'enverrais mon idiot de fils demain à la première heure.

— Bien, nous l'accueillerons avec égards dû à son rang.

— Et surtout… laissons-les se retrouver, pour confirmer leurs sentiments.

Les deux hommes se remirent debout et s'enlacèrent à nouveau, accolade protocolaire. Odin quitta à regret l'âtre brûlant pour rejoindre sa garde et reprendre le chemin jusqu'à son lit.

Laufey regarda son Roi disparaître. En retournant se coucher, il passa devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il s'arrêta un instant. Oui, il faisait cette alliance pour le bien de Loki, mais avant tout pour préserver la paix si précaire. Et avec Loki au pouvoir à Asgard… la paix serait préservée et de nombreux avantages en découleraient. Laufey poursuivit son chemin. Loki allait enfin se rendre utile à sa politique !

* * *

Thor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il allait devoir se rendre sur la planète de Loki pour raison diplomatique et remercier en personne Laufey pour avoir autorisé Loki à venir ! Pour Thor, c'était trop beau, inespéré ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un béta, alors qu'il se dirigeait comme un conquérant vers le pont arc-en-ciel. Il allait revoir Loki ! Avec la permission de son père et le devoir de son peuple ! Il ne pouvait espérer meilleure occasion !

En arrivant devant Heimdal, celui-ci manqua de soupirer :

— Il lit…

— Je ne viens pas pour cela ! s'exclama Thor trop heureux pour chercher à camoufler la raison de sa joie.

Heimdall reçu l'ordre d'expédier Thor à Jothuniem de la part de son escorte.

— Tous les vœux s'exhaussent un jour, dit alors Heimdall juste à l'attention de Thor.

— Et celui-ci est mon plus cher.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Thor, s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le Bïfrsot.

* * *

Loki ne tenait plus en place. Son père venait de lui annoncer LA nouvelle ! Aussitôt il avait regagné sa chambre pour se changer et accueillir Thor dans sa tenue la plus éblouissante et pourquoi pas, suggestive ! Il trépignait presque comme un enfant sur le point de recevoir un cadeau. Il s'essayait à apparaître neutre, blasé, indifférent, à retrouver l'état dans lequel il avait été en partant d'Asgard, sans y parvenir. Plus il s'y essayait moins il y parvenait ! Résolut à ne pas montrer son enthousiasme à son père, il se força à conserver un visage froid, tout en quittant sa chambre pour rejoindre l'antichambre où devait surgir Thor d'un instant à l'autre. A peine eut-il passé la porte et que les rares courtisant se soient écartés devant lui que Thor apparu. Loki sentit son cœur écrasé sa poitrine et une chaleur indicible se répandre dans toute son âme. Thor était… incroyablement viril, sexy et là ! Oui, il était là ! Sur sa planète de glace ! Loki déglutit en silence et marcha vers son invité.

Thor salua d'un coup de tête le roi de Jotunheim, mais sitôt la politesse faite, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Loki. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Loki était encore plus éblouissant et terriblement excitant que d'habitude ! La sensation qui le saisit dans la seconde suivante fut qu'il faisait un froid épouvantable ici !

— Thor, fils d'Odin, soit le bienvenu dans mon palais, déclama Laufey expéditif.

Il observait ces deux garçons, qui de toute évidence n'avaient d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre et tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux n'existait guère ! Laufey n'en fut pas contrarié, non, cela servait ses plans. Il avait toujours voulu plus de pouvoirs, plus d'emprise sur les neuf royaumes et avec son fils unique, qu'il avait toujours méjugé, il allait accéder à un rang bien supérieur ! Enfin !

— Merci de me faire bon accueil, Laufey, répondit Thor en faisant deux pas vers Loki.

— Thor, souffla Loki lorsqu'ils furent face à face.

— Loki…

— Bien, mon fils, serait-ce trop exiger de toi si je te demandais de faire visiter notre demeure à notre hôte royal ?

— Je… serais honoré d'accomplir ce devoir.

Laufey regarda son fils guider cette grosse brute de Thor vers la sortie, les quelques courtisans, s'éloignèrent à leur tour, après avoir salué avec déférence leur souverain. Laufey resta seul… Oui, Thor ressemblait à tout point à ceux à quoi il c'était imaginé : une grosse brute blonde, armée d'un marteau et avec un air de bêta. Son fils avait bien su l'embobiné… son idiot de fils qui ne se doutait même pas qu'il servait si bien son père en cet instant ! Certes, il n'aurait pu prévoir que Loki aimait les grands crétin bodybuildé, mais après tout… si cela pouvait servir sa cause…

* * *

Loki marchait en tremblant, il faisait faire le tour de son palais de glace à Thor, n'osant montrer son trouble. Thor écoutait, le suivait, le regardait, il craignait de tendre la main et que Loki ne se dérobe, cependant lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir des appartements privés, Thor ne résista pas :

— Laquelle de ces portes mène à mon appartement ? questionna Thor la voix dangereusement grave.

— Aucunes, dit Loki en se tournant franchement vers Thor. Aucune, car les nuits sont très fraîches ici et… sans chaleur corporel, j'ai peur que tu ne résistes pas à nos températures hivernales…

Loki leva ses yeux vers Thor, espérant qu'il y trouvait le pardon pour sa fuite lorsqu'il avait quitté Asgard. La réponse fusa, Thor attrapa Loki par les épaules et le colla à un mur de pierres grises, le plaquant sous le poids de son corps avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Loki gémit au contact des lèvres possessives et chaudes de Thor. Ses doigts retrouvèrent naturellement le chemin de la crinière doré de Thor, tandis que son bassin ondulait contre le sexe de Thor.

— Ta chambre ? gronda Thor qui sentait qu'il ne se tiendrait plus longtemps avant de le violer sur place.

— Tu m'as tant manqué, avoua Loki sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Ta chambre, insista Thor dont le membre palpitait douloureusement dans son pantalon devenu bien trop étroit.

— Là, indiqua Loki en échappant aux bras de Thor pour s'engouffrer dans son appartement.

Thor referma la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle manqua d'exploser sous l'impact. Thor repéra le lit de Loki, il s'arracha ses vêtements, se mettant nu en un temps record. Loki d'un battement de cil se retrouva dépourvu de ses habits et allongé négligemment sous ses couvertures.

— Tu te caches ? s'amusa Thor en approchant comme un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

— Je me dis qu'un fils du soleil comme toi va mourir de froid s'il n'est pas sous une peau d'ours, sourit Loki en invitant Thor à le rejoindre à l'abri dans le lit.

Leurs corps se retrouvèrent et leurs peaux nues à nues s'emboîtèrent naturellement.

— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, dit Thor avant embrasser Loki à en perdre la tête.

Loki ouvrit ses cuisses, invitant Thor à s'allonger sur lui, à prendre possession de lui, à ne faire qu'un. Thor sentait son sexe pulser contre celui de Loki, son désir de le combler, de s'approprier son corps grandissait de plus en plus et dans sa tête une tempête faisait rage. Certes il voulait assouvir ce besoin de s'enfoncer profondément, brutalement même en Loki, mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi il l'avait quitté avec tant de froidure ?

Loki attira la bouche de Thor à la sienne, quémandant encore plus sa langue de venir caresser la sienne, suppliant avec son corps, ses doigts, son sexe enfiévré, sa sueur qui perlait sa peau bleuté de le pénétrer sans plus attendre. Thor ferma ses paupières et refoula ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit.

 _Discussion, plus tard._

Il guida d'une main ferme son membre érigé vers l'anneau de chair de Loki. Il humidifia son sexe avec sa salive et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de s'unir à Loki. Le géant des glaces poussa un long gémissement sourd. Sentir l'épaisse queue de Thor aller et venir en lui, oui, il ne connaissait pas de meilleur chose au monde ! Son corps était parcouru de torrent de lave, son bas ventre le brûlant d'une soif inextinguible, son épine dorsale était parcourue de décharge électrique qui le rendait muet de plaisir.

Thor son sexe puissant enfoncé au creux de Loki savourait la sensation retrouvée. Il dévorait la bouche de son amant de baiser, qui étaient loin d'être tendre et attentionnée, il léchait, mordait, suçait tout en pilonnant avec force le fourreau de velours qu'était l'antre brûlante de Loki. Chaque coup de butoir arrachait aux deux hommes des gémissements ou des grognements.

Loki ondulait frénétiquement, se redressant sur ses bras, obligeant Thor à s'assoire pour le prendre dans une position nouvelle et on ne peut plus excitante. Loki ses jambes ouvertes, entourait Thor de ses cuisses, des bras l'arc-boutaient en arrière tandis qu'il dansait lascivement le long de la queue offerte de Thor. Loki se mordait les lèvres, s'obligeant à contenir le feu qui le dévorait, cependant lorsque Thor, qui eut fini sur lui sucer les tétons commença à le branler, Loki perdit le contrôle de la situation et hoqueta de plaisir sentant l'abîme approcher à grands pas.

Thor hypnotisé par cette peau incroyable, aux motifs mouvant laissa sa main étrangler la base du sexe de Loki avant d'aller et venir sur son gland, regardant ses réaction et sentant son propre plaisir être sur le point d'imploser.

Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent, Loki attrapa la nuque de Thor se hissant vers lui pour un baiser final. Entre leurs ventres haletants son sperme gicla les couvrant tous deux de sa blancheur nacré. Thor reçu un orgasme titanesque en sentant les contractions de plaisir de Loki autour de son membre. Il déversa sa semence dans son amant tout en poussant un puissant râle de bête comblée. Ils se serraient l'un et l'autre tremblant de plaisir. Les couvertures rejetées au loin, ignorant la fraîcheur du lieu. Loki se dégagea en grimaçant doucement. Thor, à genoux, resta encore quelques instants immobile, jusqu'à ce que son sexe reprenne sa forme habituelle.

— Viens, dit Loki en tendant sa main.

Thor la saisit et ils s'allongèrent en silence, les couvertures refirent leur apparitions sur eux et la chambre se rempli d'un silence délicieux. Thor tenait toujours la main de Loki dans la sienne. Il la leva à sa bouche et embrassa délicatement chaque doigt.

— Tu voudrais me tuer, tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement, badina Loki dont le rythme cardiaque peinait à reprendre sa vitesse normale.

— Toi aussi Loki, dit d'un ton bas et lourd Thor.

Loki se tourna vers son amant, posant une paume à plat sur la poitrine de Thor et sa tête sur son épaule puissante.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il sans attendre.

— … Ton départ d'Asgard…

Loki se rembrunit, il serra la mâchoire.

— Il fallait que je le fasse, pour nous deux. J'ai simplifié les choses.

— Pour toi peut-être mais certainement pas pour moi… Tu m'as mi au supplice ! J'ai cru devenir fou de désespoir ! Tu m'as quitté sans un dernier mot, sans un vrai adieu. J'ai cru devoir vivre toute ma vie avec ces dernières paroles amères entre nous. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

— Thor… Parfois j'oublie que tu es un grand sentimentale, se moqua Loki en se dégageant pour s'assoire.

Son cœur battait un peu trop vite et cette fois-ci cela n'avait rien à voir avec une pulsion sexuelle. Les mots de Thor se répercutaient en lui comme un million d'échardes.

— Tu vas devenir le Roi des neufs Royaumes, tu vas devenir le nouvel Odin, je ne suis qu'un caillou su ton chemin, se contenta de dire Loki pour cacher la propre peine.

— Alors c'est tout ? On va baiser pendant que je suis là et quand je devrais repartir on fera comme si jamais rien de tout ceci ne c'était produit ? Comme si on n'éprouvait pas autre chose que du désir l'un pour l'autre ?!

— Parce que tu éprouves quelques chose toi ?! riposta Loki en toisant Thor.

Il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose de plus virulent, de plus blessant, mais en regardant Thor dans les yeux, il se retrouva à court de mots. Un comble pour lui !

— Loki… Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire.

— Alors dis-le mieux !

— Tu….

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu es la parfaite grosse brute que je m'étais figurée ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est impossible pour nous de….

— De quoi ?!

— D'être ensemble ! cria Loki qui tremblait de fureur en disant enfin à voix haute ce qui le rongeait depuis des semaines.

Thor attrapa Loki avec force et l'embrassa, Loki d'abord refusa ce baiser, mais fondit contre ses lèvres, contre ce corps, contre sa volonté.

— Thor… On ne peut pas, se radoucie Loki frappé par la fatalité de leur destin de princes héritiers.

— Je voudrais tellement ne pas être le fils de mon père.

— Dans ce cas, comment t'aurai-je rencontré ?

Front à front ils restèrent silencieux. Ils le savaient. Un avenir ensemble était impossible. Pour Thor, jamais son père ne pourrait accepter que le futur Roi refuse de prendre une femme pour épouse. Pour Loki, si son père tolérait ses besoins homosexuels, jamais il ne pourrait concevoir qu'il veuille vivre avec un homme pour gouverner Jotunheim. Ils étaient deux fils déchirés entre devoirs et passions. Et en cet instant, ils leurs semblaient inconcevable de construire ensemble un avenir.

* * *

Quoi?! Déjà fini !

Vivement le chapitre 8 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou Tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7 et je sais déjà qu'il vous plaira ! J'espère que vous me laisserez des petits messages à la fin du chapitre ! ;-)

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent et m'envoient des MP, vos bonnes ondes mon comblent !

a le fin du chapitre, quelques news intéressantes, si ça vous dis ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _La nuit porte conseil ? Quelle belle connerie…._

Thor, maussade, accoudé au bord de sa fenêtre fixait sans passion la tornade de glace qui sévissait dehors. Il avait beau avoir passé une nuit exceptionnelle lové dans les bras d'un Loki particulièrement demandeur, Thor se sentait abattu. Il soupira sur la vitre qui s'embua rapidement.

 _Je voudrais ne jamais avoir à quitter cet endroit._

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que son séjour serait aussi court que celui que Loki avait effectué à Asgard, néanmoins, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à rentrer chez lui, si cela lui permettait de vivre à jamais avec celui qu'il avait choisi…

Loki avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment rester ensemble, cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles établies par son père… pourtant…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda un Loki qui émergeait doucement sous la peau de loup qui couvrait son lit princier.

— Je regarde la neige.

— Tu ne dois pas en voir souvent…

— Non, en effet. Pourra-t-on sortir ?

— Pas aujourd'hui, je le crains.

— Demain alors ?

— Peut-être… Tu es pressé de sortir de ces murs ? Tu t'ennuies déjà ?

— Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… la neige…

Loki déverrouilla son visage et offrit un sourire amusé à Thor.

— Viens, il est trop tôt pour quitter mes bras, décréta Loki en soulevant un pan de la fourrure qui couvrait son corps encore nu.

Thor, qui c'était vêtu d'un lourd peignoir d'ours, n'hésita pas une seconde et rejoignit Loki. Ils s'offrirent un long baiser tendre.

— Bonjour, sourit Thor qui essayait de chasser de son cœur ses pensées tristes.

— Bonjour, répondit Loki en fourrant son nez dans le cou de son amant.

— Alors que proposes-tu aujourd'hui, pour m'occuper ? questionna Thor qui avait déjà une belle idée sur la question.

— Je songeais à te faire visiter l'armurerie et…

— Et rester au lit ? proposa Thor qui aurait volontiers donné toute sa journée pour s'abandonner à son activité favorite en compagnie de Loki.

— Non, mon père n'appréciera pas d'avoir un invité vautré dans les draps de son fils…

— Juste la nuit alors ?

— Oui, mais toute la nuit, je suis à toi.

Thor embrassa voluptueusement Loki, dans l'espoir sournois de le faire changer d'avis, cependant le géant des glaces ne se laissa pas berner par la délicieuse manœuvre et glissa hors de l'étreinte possessive de son amant.

— Je croyais qu'il était trop tôt pour quitter mes bras ?!

Loki lâcha un petit rire et se volatilisa sous le regard étonné de Thor.

— Loki ?!

— Ici ! appela la voix suave de Loki depuis la pièce attenante.

Thor abasourdit par les talents de son amant en magie quitta la chaleur du lit pour le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Loki était assis dans un large bassin rond d'eau chaude.

— Et que dis-tu d'une bonne toilette matinale ? sourit Loki qui se souvenait très bien de celle qu'ils avaient prise à Asgard.

— Je dis que je bande.

— Brute, dit Loki en ignorant le corps de Thor pour se tourner et commencer à couvrir sa peau bleue de mousse.

Thor rentra dans l'eau rapidement, heureux de sentir une vraie chaleur se dégager de ce bain. Loki, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, leva vers le torse de son puissant amant une éponge. Avec un soin et une lenteur calculée, il nettoya chaque millimètres de cette peau dorée et ferme, s'amusant à rendre fou de désir un Thor aux abois.

— Tu veux me rendre fou ? gémit Thor lorsque la main de Loki glissa entre ses cuisses.

— Ah ? C'est ce que je fais ? feinta Loki en réitérant l'expérience.

— Loki…

Thor attrapa entre son pouce et son index le menton provocateur de Loki et l'embrassa en se penchant sur lui, créant une vague qui se déversa sur le sol de la pièce. Sans plus attendre et voyant bien que Loki ne s'y opposait guère, Thor introduisit deux doigts impatient dans d'antre de son amant. Loki ferma les yeux en sentant cette délicieuse caresse intime.

— Enfin, mon Roi est de retour, susurra Loki qui n'attendait que cela.

— Perfide, tu m'as fait languir.

— Ce n'en est que meilleur…

Thor grogna en remplaçant ses doigts par son membre de plus en plus gonflé d'impatience. Loki gémit, la bouche grande ouverte dans un sourire malicieux, tandis qu'il sentait ce sexe si aimé, venir le cueillir au plus profond de lui-même.

— Oui, fais-moi perdre la tête, demanda Loki en ondulant cuisses refermée autour du torse musclé de Thor.

— Je vais faire bien mieux…

— Fais-ce que tu veux Thor, je suis à toi.

Thor grisé par le désir et ces paroles n'essaya même pas de retenir le flot brûlant qui lui tenaillait le corps et pilonna Loki à grande vitesse. Rapidement ils furent en haleine, étroitement relié l'un à l'autre, gémissant et grognant. L'eau du bassin tanguait en se déversant partout dans la pièce, éclaboussant le plafond et les murs au grès des coups portés par Thor. Si une personne écoutait de l'extérieur, elle aurait pu croire qu'une bataille d'eau se déroulait entre deux ours dans cette salle de bain ! Quand Loki se sentit sur le point de non-retour, il se cambra du mieux qu'il put et resserra adroitement son corps autour du sexe de Thor qui reçut dans la seconde un orgasme si puissant qui lui fit déclencher une série d'éclairs sans voltage. Loki foudroyé par le plaisir poussa une longue plainte sensuelle alors qu'il tremblait sous l'effet de sa jouissance. Dans la baignoire large et profonde, il ne restait qu'un mince filet eau clapotant. Front à front ils s'embrassèrent en retrouvant leur esprit.

— Tu t'es réchauffé ? sourit Loki taquin.

— Quand je suis avec toi, mes sangs sont toujours en ébullition.

— Arrêtes de dire des inepties, dit Loki en se détachant de Thor pour faire couler à nouveau de l'eau chaude.

Thor ferma les yeux et laissa le bain se remplir en savourant les caresses tendres que lui prodiguait Loki, couvrant son torse d'attention délicates.

— Ma vie je pourrais la passer ainsi, laissa échapper Thor au comble du bonheur.

— … oui, tu pourrais… dans un monde différent au nôtre…

— Loki, je…

— Non, tu l'as dit sans penser à mal, pourtant, ne crois pas que cette situation ne me fait pas souffrir, atrocement. Ne crois pas que j'ignore que d'ici quelques jours trop courts tu vas repartir et épouser une promise…

— J'ai refusé la dernière…

— Mon père m'a laissé entendre que tu ne pourrais refuser la prochaine offre, que tu serais forcé de t'y soumettre…

Thor attrapa Loki entre ses bras.

— Je ne peux me résoudre à te faire souffrir avec ces pensées lugubres…

— Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas prophète, mais tu vas bientôt devoir prendre une épouse et régner sur Asgard et tous tes Royaumes.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je désire.

— … pauvre petit Dieu, sourit tristement Loki. Préférerais-tu vivre en ermite caché sur une planète avec pour seule compagnie ma personne ?

— Si cela était la seule solution pour préserver notre bonheur, je te dirais : où se cache la grotte la plus proche ?

— Et moi je répondrais : crétin !

Thor happât les lèvres de Loki et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

— Plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus tu me deviens nécessaire…

Loki se détacha du corps de Thor et quitta l'eau devenue tiède pour se sécher.

— J'ai dit une bêtise ? questionna Thor en regardant Loki devenir distant.

— Thor, je sens ce que tu ne vas pas tarder à me proposer et la réponse est non.

— Quelle question ?

Loki le corps drapé dans une serviette de bain se tourna le visage triste vers Thor.

— Tu vas me demander de venir à ta cours lorsque tu seras Roi…

— Oui.

— Et tu vas me demander de devenir ton amant.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à cette…

— Thor… me connais-tu réellement ?

Thor quitta le bain, attrapa Loki par les épaules.

— Tu refuserais si je t'en faisais la demande ?

— Oui.

Loki l'avait dit le cœur lourd et la bouche sèche.

— Pourquoi refuser ? C'est la meilleure option que nous ayons pour vivre ensemble et…

— Caché ? un amour clandestin, c'est ce que tu veux pour nous ? Non, pas question, j'ai bien trop d'estime pour moi-même et pour toi… et puis… je suis un jaloux maladif… si tu me mettais dans le même palais que ta _femme_ , elle ne vivrait pas bien longtemps… Pour moi, c'est tout ou rien. Soit je t'ai tout entier rien qu'à moi, soit je ne t'ai pas du tout. Alors n'essaie même pas de me demander de te partager, de rester cacher dans l'ombre.

Thor serrant Loki contre lui. Lui qui était si puissant, si fort, il se sentait sans arme et démuni dans cette tourmente.

— Loki, je t'aime, souffla Thor tremblant sous l'aveu évident.

— C'est bien ça le souci… moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Laufey n'en pouvait plus de cette comédie ridicule ! Depuis des jours déjà il voyait son fils faire les yeux doux à ce grand nigaud de Thor ! Et ce Thor aussi beau et musclé fût-il avait l'air d'un idiot pas tenté ! Il fixait son fils comme un chien lorgnerait sans pudeur sur un rôti ! Ils étaient ridicules de bêtise ! Certes, il avait convenu de laisser faire les choses avec Odin, mais là, ça frisait la comédie avec leurs soupirs insupportables et leurs regards en coins, sans parler du boucan qu'ils faisaient la nuit ! Personne dans l'étage ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se tramait entre eux ! Laufey avait attendu, patienté suffisamment longtemps pour mettre un terme à ces décevantes niaiseries ! Lui qui pensait avoir mieux élevé son fils que ça ! Il était servi !

Un soir, après un bon repas il fit convoquer Loki dans son bureau, sans lui en donner le motif. Oui, il ne pouvait clairement évoquer la raison de leur retrouvaille avec Thor, mais il pouvait pousser son enfant à se décider ! Il était temps que Loki accède à la première place du royaume ! Il était temps qu'ils règnent ! Et par « Ils », Laufey pensait à Lui, puis à son fils. Loki serait son pantin et lui tirerait les ficelles en coulisses, il saurait très bien user de son influence sur son enfant… Oui, il était temps que Loki lui serve à dessin et qu'il se montre utile pour une fois !

— Père, tu m'as fait demander ? dit Loki en entrant dans le bureau faiblement éclairé par un candélabre aux bougies finissantes.

— Oui, approches, ordonna Laufey qui se tenait debout devant sa cheminée, les mains dans le dos, le regard rivé dans les flammes.

— Quel est le motif de…

— T'es-tu déjà demandé comment j'avais connu ta mère ?

Loki, nerveux à l'idée de cette entrevue impromptue se crispa en entendant son père évoquer sa défunte mère.

— Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'honneur de cette histoire.

— Tu ne peux donc pas dire simplement « Non » ? Il faut toujours que tu déforme les phrases pour les rendre plus complexes qu'elles ne le sont réellement !

— Pardon, père, dit Loki en baissant le visage sous la soufflante de Laufey.

— J'ai rencontré ta mère lors de notre mariage. Je me moquais bien de qui j'allais épouser, ce qui m'importait c'était ce que cela allait m'offrir comme possibilité, comme terre, comme pouvoir. Heureusement ta mère s'est montrée une personne forte accommodante et elle ne m'a jamais dérangé et j'ai ainsi pu développer mes ambitions. Elle m'a fait plaisir en m'offrant un fils et plus encore en me laissant t'élever seul.

— Quelle belle façon de dire qu'elle est morte, répondit Loki glacé par ces paroles très peu réconfortante.

— Oui. Elle est morte et je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de cette perte, ce qui est d'autant mieux. Cependant… il semblerait qu'il faille que je t'entretienne au sujet du mariage.

— Pourquoi ? se crispa Loki qui craignait que son père ne lui ait trouvé une femme.

— Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'en matière d'épousailles princières, on prend ce que l'on nous donne et l'on ne discute pas.

— Oui…

— On le fait pour le royaume, pour développer notre famille, notre pouvoir, notre Nom.

— Oui, répéta Loki comme un fils obéissant.

— Il faut choisir le meilleur parti n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Et qu'importe le sexe de l'autre, acheva Laufey en posant enfin son regard sur son enfant.

Loki resta interdit, n'osant croire aux sens que ces paroles proposaient.

— Le… sexe ?

— Oui, homme ou femme, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire, tant que l'on a ce que l'on obtient : un bon mariage, un qui nous permet de nous élever encore plus haut… au plus haut sommet même.

Cette fois-ci Laufey avait poussé l'allusion au fort, il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Loki fixait son père comme s'il venait de lui donner un millier de diamants purs.

— Père, je…

— Tu peux disposer. J'ai du travail….

— Oui, souffla Loki sous le choc.

— Loki ? interpella Laufey lorsque son fils fut presque sorti de la pièce.

— Oui, père ?

— Ne me déçoit pas.

Loki referma la porte sur cet échange plus qu'énigmatique.

 _Mon père vient bien de m'encourager, non de me pousser à épouser une femme ou un homme ? Il vient bien de donner son consentement à ce que j'épouse… Thor ?!_

Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, Loki s'élança dans la galerie des portraits officiels et familiaux, courant comme un fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans les bras de Thor et lui apprendre la nouvelle incroyable ! Il avait la permission de choisir qui bon lui semblait, tant que cela lui permettait de s'élever encore plus haut socialement et quoi de plus haut que Thor ? Quoi de plus divin que le futur Roi des Dieux ?! Qui de mieux que l'homme qui le rendait fou de désir et l'embrassait à lui faire oublier le reste du monde ?! Quoi de mieux que Thor ? Juste Thor, juste cet homme qui l'aimait si fort qu'il était prêt à vivre dans une grotte, sans titre, sans honneur et sans gloire ? Qui d'autre que Thor ? Qui d'autre que l'amour de sa vie ?

Loki courait, un sourire presque démentiel accroché aux lèvres. Il se sentait si léger, si heureux, si libre ! Si… homme ! En passant la porte de la chambre de Thor, il congédia d'un regard les serviteurs venus préparer la chambre pour la nuit, sous le regard amusé et curieux de Thor. Une fois seul, Loki se jeta sur sa bouche et sur son corps.

— Eh ! Je ne pensais pas que cinq minutes de séparations te rendrais aussi fougueux, je devrais peut-être me cacher de temps en temps pour avoir le droit plus souvent à ce traitement…

— Tais-toi idiot ! intima Loki en souriant ivre d'une joie brûlante.

Tout lui semblait alors possible, tout semblait accessible.

— Thor, je t'aime ! chatonna-t-il en l'embrassant de plus belle.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon Loki…

— M'aimes-tu au point de faire des folies ?

— Si tu parles de cette position dont tu m'as parlé ce matin, je me sens tout à fait apte à…

— Pas ça, pervers ! sourit Loki impatient de dévoiler la raison de son bonheur.

— A quoi penses-tu ? questionna Thor en soulevant son amant dans ses bras pour mieux l'embrasser.

— A…

— A ?

— A rester ensemble ?

Thor fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

— Tu as l'air encore plus mignon comme ça, s'amusa Loki heureux de laisser encore un peu de suspense.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Ça, j'avais deviné !

— Alors ?

Loki s'échappa dans bras de Thor et l'entraîna sur le bord de son lit, ils s'assirent et Loki redevint sérieux.

— Toi et moi, Thor, c'est ce que tu désires ? Que l'on reste ensemble ?

— Oui, de tout mon cœur.

— Alors… sache que la moitié du chemin vient d'être parcourue…

— Loki ?

— Mon père vient de m'autoriser à épouser un homme !

Loki souriait comme un beau diable et Thor, après quelques secondes le rejoignit dans son euphorie !

— Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que ! Il est d'accord avec ça ? ! Il serait prêt à nous laisser nous marier ?! Il…. Oh ! Loki ! Je suis si heureux !

Ils s'embrassèrent ému, et soudain le cœur et le corps plus léger après des jours de tristesse.

— Si Laufey est d'accord, alors que je le pensais inflexible, ton père ne devrait pas être trop dur à convaincre.

Thor médita ses paroles, la pression dans son corps augmenta.

— Tu … Loki, tu voudrais m'épouser ? demanda très solennellement Thor.

— Oui ! Bien entendu ! Oui !

Thor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et son cœur ! Loki, voulait l'épouser ! Il voulait vivre avec lui ! Il voulait la même chose que lui ! Il voulait vivre ensemble !

 _Je rêve, c'est impossible !_

— Je t'aime ! s'exclama Thor en embrassant à nouveau Loki.

— Alors, qu'attends-tu ?!

— Hein ?

— Pour aller demander à ton père l'autorisation de nous marier ! Je suis un très bon parti après tout ! un prince de sang, avec une forte armée et beaucoup de goût et de talent pour une multitude de choses, ajouta Loki trop heureux pour se contenir.

— Tu es LE mari parfait, pour moi… mais mon père… il est nettement plus, _traditionnel_ … Un homme et une femme, des enfants…

La joie de Loki s'émoussa quelque peu.

— Il faut tenter, Thor, on ne peut pas passer à côté de cette chance, sinon…

— Il nous reste la grotte ?

— Pas question que je vive dans une grotte ! Tu as vu mon palais de glace ! Je ne peu pas baisser dans mon standing !

Thor éclata de rire. Loki avait raison, il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde ! Et ce mieux ne pouvait être qu'Asgard, que le trône, qu'une vie passée ensemble !

— Je veux tout t'offrir Loki, mon amour.

— Ô, comme j'aime le son de ta voix lorsque tu me murmure « mon amour ».

— Tu l'aimerais encore plus lorsque je susurrerais ton prénom dans notre lit, le soir de nos noces, ronronna Thor à l'oreille de Loki.

Doucement ils s'embrassèrent encore. Soudain, tout semblait possible, tout semblait réel.

— Alors, tu vas aller demander à ton père ? s'enquit Loki fébrile.

— Sur le champ !

— Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

— Non, je dois… faire les choses à « l'ancienne »… sans la enfin « le » promis avec moi.

— Je vais mourir d'attendre.

— Je ne serais pas long.

— Les minutes seront des jours.

— Et moi, face à Odin, ce sera la même chose… prie pour moi mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la tête, puis Thor se décida enfin à se détacher du corps bleu de son amant. Il se mit debout, se saisit de son marteau et adressa un sourire tendre à Loki.

— Heimdall ! Je rentre !

Le pont de lumière apparu et avala Thor, qui disparut sous les yeux d'un Loki nerveux et heureux. Une fois seul dans sa chambre Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Oui, il fallait y croire, il fallait y croire jusqu'au bout. Car enfin, sa vie prenait un sens et enfin il était à deux doigts du bonheur.

* * *

OMG ! enfin les choses avancent ! J'ai hâte de vous présenter la suite ;-)

J'attends vos rétractions et commentaires pour combler l'humble travailleuse du texte que je suis :P

j'en profite pour vous annoncer que je vais refaire un "Christmas Carol" sur mon couple fétiche: Chérik, il va paraître très bientôt, alors si vous aimez mes autres histoires, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ;-)

 **autre info:** j'ai écris une trilogie de roman et si cela vous intéresse vous pouvez découvrir l'univers de mes romans: " _Le Projet Eden_ " parut chez **Rebelle** Edition ! Le tome 1 et 2 sont déjà sorti, le tome 3 arrive en mai ;-)

A très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que tout le monde à passé de belles fêtes et que vous avez bien profitez de vos familles! :D

Voici la suite que vous attendiez tant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Odin était attablé face à une dizaine de documents tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Sourcils froncés ils lisaient les rapports qui assombrissaient son humeur de secondes en secondes. Aussi lorsqu'il entendit son fils arriver en fanfare dans le palais, Odin grogna un peu plus. Thor passa la porte en poussant lui-même les deux battants un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

 _Pas trop tôt !_

Thor contourna la table d'un pas moins rapide et s'agenouilla respectueusement aux pieds de son roi et père. Odin repoussa les papiers dans une serviette de travail et la rangeant dans un secrétaire à clé avant de se tourner vers son fils.

— Thor, déjà de retour ? finit-il par dire pour mettre un terme à l'attente de son fils.

— Père, je suis venu humblement pour vous…

— Humblement ?! Connais-tu la signification de ce mot ?

— Oui, je…

— Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi t'ai-je entendu depuis l'autre bout du palais ?!

— Je heu… j'exprimai ma joie ?

— Allez relèves-toi et ne fais pas de mystère, pourquoi as-tu mit fin à la mission diplomatique à Joth…

— Je veux me marier ! s'écria Thor en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Odin considérant son enfant, qui avait l'air déterminé, enfiévré, possédant deux trois suçons mal dissimulés, mais surtout : heureux ! Odin se sentit sourire. Son plan avait fonctionné ! Enfin ! Thor interpréta le sourire d'Odin comme une provocation et il se mit aussitôt à déblatérer ceux pourquoi il se sentait enfin prêt à épouser quelqu'un, sans pour autant citer le nom de l'élu.

— Je me sens plus mature, plus droit, moins enfantin, je fréquente moins les tavernes, je suis moins impétueux, plus réfléchis, je peux mener une famille et je…

— Bien, Holà, quelle fougue mon enfant.

— C'est que, père, je… je voudrais choisir la personne qui partagera ma vie.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, le plus sincèrement du monde.

— Ah… y aurait-il déjà une personne qui correspondrait à ce rôle d'épouse ?

Thor grimaça au mot « épouse », Odin se délectait.

— Eh bien parle mon enfant, qui est la jeune femme qui a réussi à faire chavirer ton cœur ?

— C'est que…

— Oui ?

— _Elle_ n'est pas tout à fait comme vous pourriez vous y attendre…

— Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit d'une femme de mauvaise vie ! feinta de s'emporter Odin qui prenait décidément un malin plaisir à tourmenter son fils.

— Non ! Non, père, jamais je ne ferai un choix qui vous avilirait autant… bien au contraire… j'ai choisi une personne bien née…

— Ah ?

— Une personne qui est farouche, sauvage, intelligente, très travailleuse, soignée au possible et qui vous satisfera en presque tous les points que vous exigez pour m'aider à gouverner lorsque je deviendrai votre successeur.

— Eh bien dis-moi qui c'est ! Ne me fais plus attendre ! s'impatienta Odin qui jubilait de voir Thor aussi nerveux.

Thor sentit sa résolution fondre comme de la glace sous un soleil d'été, cependant il se rappela pourquoi et pour qui il était là. Il le faisait par amour pour Loki. Il grava son image derrière ses rétines et reprit :

— J'ai choisi un des héritiers d'un des neufs royaumes…

— Mais vas-tu me dire à la fin qui est l'heureuse élue ?!

— Voilà, c'est que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une personne bien précise et…

— Parle !

— J'ai fait ce choix en mon âme et conscience, non seulement par amour, mais aussi pour mon devoir de futur Roi.

— Thor ! Vas-tu me dire qui…

— Loki.

Odin se tut. Il lisait sur le visage de son fils devenu pourpre toute la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour prononcer le nom de son amant. Soudain Odin s'aperçu que si Thor avait eu tant de mal à lui dire la vérité, à a vouer ses sentiments, c'était à cause de lui, le père autoritaire. Odin, ne voulut plus faire souffrir son fils et afficha un sourire satisfait.

— Loki, dis-tu ?

— Oui, le prince de Jotunheim.

— Je sais qui est Loki, merci Thor.

Thor rougit à nouveau, presque penaud. Il avait osé dire à son père qu'il aimait un homme. Dans sa poitrine son cœur dansait sur un rythme diabolique, il se sentait fébrile et haletant.

— Mon fils, es-tu bien certain de ton choix ? questionna Odin le plus certain du monde.

— Père, il n'y en a pas de meilleur pour moi et bien que… mon choix puisse grandement vous surprendre, je n'en changerais pas, dûssai-je perdre le trône, si vous n'acceptez pas la personne que j'aime.

Odin caressa la joue barbue de son fils et lui sourit tendrement.

— Mon fils, si tu l'aimes alors, je n'ai pas à m'interposer.

Thor cru avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, son père, ne pouvait accepter aussi aisément que son fils unique soit un homosexuel ?! Si, c'était possible ?! Odin, consentait à ce que Thor épouse un homme ? Un géant des glaces qui plus est ? Un homme bleu ? Qui vivait presque nu toute l'année et qui pratiquait la magie avec passion, tout en restant distant avec les gens ? C'était bien du même Loki dont ils parlaient ? Mais, oui, Odin, avait compris. Thor était tant sidéré qu'il resta coi pendant de longues minutes, laissant le loisir à soin père de lui sourire en caressant sa joue.

— Mon enfant, je te connais depuis des millénaires. Tu me surprendras toujours et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est une de tes plus belle qualité. Loki et vous, ferez un couple royale exemplaire. Cela montrera la direction de ton règne : puissance et diversité, tout à fait l'imagine que ta nouvelle génération doit renvoyer.

— Père, vous voulez dire… que vous consentez à ce que j'épouse Loki ? s'assura Thor qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— C'est bien ce que tu es venu me demander, non ? Ma bénédiction ?

— Heu… oui. Oui, dis Thor en reprenant de l'assurance.

— Dans ce cas, mon fils, je te la donne. Tu as ma bénédiction pour prendre comme _époux_ Loki prince de Jotunheim.

Thor agrippa soudainement Odin dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces en sentant sa joie éclater à travers toute son âme.

— Oh père ! Merci ! Merci de me faire ce cadeau ! Merci !

— Allons, Thor, dit Odin qui était le père le plus heureux du monde.

— Je vais l'annoncer à mère de ce pas !

— Ne fais pas attendre cette bonne nouvelle, encouragea Odin qui regardait son fils quitter son bureau à grands pas.

Une fois seul à nouveau il écrivit une courte missive à l'intention du futur beau-père de Thor et l'envoya porter par un corbeau. Cette missive était simple : « L'affaire est conclue. ». Ces quelques mots scellaient le destin de son fils à celui de Loki. Et bien qu'Odin soupçonnait toujours son ancien rival de perfidie, il avait lu en Loki. Et sa femme, Frigga, ne se trompait jamais quant à une âme. Loki était pur, il était le compagnon de route idéal pour Thor. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et tant pis si Laufey faisait partie du contrat de mariage. Le bonheur et l'avenir de ces neufs royaumes pouvaient bien supporter cet intriguant !

* * *

Frigga accueillit la nouvelle dans son jardin préféré, celui des arbres fruitiers. Son fils rayonnait d'une joie incommensurable et quand il avait annoncé fièrement qu'il allait épouser Loki, ses yeux avaient brillés de larmes. Frigga ne c'était pas trompée, son garçon était follement épris de Loki et c'était réciproque. Elle le voyait dans tout ce que faisait et disait Thor. Il était différent, il était encore plus fort, plus beau et plus invincible. Sans hésiter, elle bénit à son tour cette union et Thor, ivre d'une joie pure qui brûlait ses veines, fit tournoyer sa mère dans les airs en riant. Frigga avait embrassé son garçon, puis elle l'avait regardé filer droit vers le portail qui allait le reconduire jusqu'à Loki en usant de son marteau pour voler. Sans attendre elle regagna le palais et trouva un Odin particulièrement détendu et ceux malgré les mauvaises nouvelles qui abondaient ces derniers temps.

— Ça y est, dit-elle doucement en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Notre fils a grandi.

— Oui. Il était temps.

— Odin…

— Tu penses comme moi, il était temps que notre garçon se range. Loki est le gendre idéal. Il saura faire face à notre imbécile et têtu de fils, tout en sachant comment régner avec dignité. Il est parfait.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les avoir promis l'un à l'autre ?

— Tu connais, Thor, si on lui impose une chose, il la rejette. Loki, s'y serait plié par respect pour son peuple et son père, mais Thor… Non, il fallait qu'il découvre par lui-même qui était Loki.

— Odin, tu peux être le plus sournois des pères.

— Je le prends comme un compliment.

Frigga caressa tendrement les épaules de son époux et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de le laisser terminer de traiter ses papiers.

* * *

Thor surgit devant Heimdall, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Bien entendu, il savait déjà ce qui venait de se passer et d'un ton calme il dit tout en ouvrant le Bifröst :

— Mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Thor lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté et disparu dans le tunnel arc-en-ciel.

* * *

Loki attendait, assit en tailleur devant sa cheminée. Il avait retiré ses bijoux de ses mains, de son cou, de ses oreilles et de ses cheveux. Il était simplement vêtu d'un pagne en soie grise, ses cheveux longs et sombre tombant naturellement entre ses omoplates. Il fixait les flammes avec intensité. L'attente était tout bonnement insupportable. Presque une heure que Thor était parti et il lui semblait avoir attendu le triple. Pour tuer les minutes insupportables Loki jouait avec le feu, créant des boules enflammées dans ses paumes avant de les renvoyer dans le foyer. Mais il ne parvenait pas bien à se concentrer, car sans cesse, son esprit était happé par : Thor.

Il doutait de plus en plus. Et si Odin ne trouvait pas qu'il fût un compagnon digne pour Thor ? Et si toute leur folle entreprise était vouée à l'échec ? Pourrait-il surmonter de savoir qu'ils avaient tenté l'impossible et qu'ils en étaient ressorti perdant ? Pouvait-il tolérer de vivre sans l'homme qu'il aimait ? Cette pensée le plongea dans un abîme de tristesse et de solitude glaciale. L'air autour de lui se fit plus frais lorsqu'une porte dans son dos s'ouvrit. Les flammes vacillèrent dans la cheminée, mais tinrent bon. Loki se tourna immédiatement, s'attendant, le cœur battant à voir resurgir Thor. Il n'en était rien. Laufey s'avança d'un air de conquérant absolu.

— Père ? demanda Loki en se mettant sur ses jambes, soudain inquiet. Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous revenez sur ce que vous m'avez dit ?

— Je suis venu, Loki pour te dire qu'enfin, tu me rends fier.

— Enfin ?

— Oui, je viens de recevoir une missive de la part d'Odin.

Loki se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

— Félicitation mon enfant tu vas devenir le roi consort des neuf royaumes ! dit avec une exultation mal contenu Laufey.

— Je vais épouser Thor ? souffla Loki se sentant comme un ballon qui se vidait de son air d'un seul coup.

— Oui. Bravo, enfin, tu me remplis de fierté.

Loki avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de sauter en l'air, mais face aux paroles de son père, il se figea dans son bonheur. Soudain, Loki saisit bien mieux le sous-texte qui se cachait derrière tous ces mots. En retirant le miel des paroles de son père, il en retirait la substance. Laufey voulait utiliser Loki à ses fins.

L'espace d'une seconde Loki fut sidéré qu'un père puisse s'avilir à ce point et puis, non, il n'était pas si étonné que cela. Au contraire. C'eut été étonnant du contraire. Loki songea à renoncer à Thor pour empêcher Laufey d'user de son influence, mais, non, Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre l'amour de sa vie simplement parce qu'il avait un père manipulateur ! Non, car, lui aussi pouvait jouer un double jeu ! Faire croire à son père qu'il était toujours le naïf et obéissant enfant. Oui, il pouvait feinter à son tour. Il enfila son masque de la neutralité la plus absolu et répondit en souriant faiblement :

— Bonne nouvelle.

Laufey était peut-être son père, mais il n'en avait que le nom, pas l'attitude. Loki se fit la promesse de faire passer Thor avant tout le reste. Et cela commençait par lui être loyal en renonçant aux plans malsains de son père.

Dans la seconde, au grand soulagement de Loki, Thor fit une entrée fracassante au beau milieu de la pièce. Soulevant une tempête de vent dans la grande pièce. Thor surgit du passage en souriant fièrement les bras ouverts à Loki.

— Il est d'accord ! cria-t-il en s'avançant vers Loki sans même apercevoir la présence de Laufey.

Loki sourit et inclina sa tête avec respect, Thor ralenti son pas, la réponse physique et verbale de Loki ne correspondait absolument pas à ceux à quoi il c'était attendu. Puis, soudain il vit Laufey et Thor comprit nettement mieux l'attitude de Loki.

— Laufey, je…

Thor changea de direction et posa un genou à terre devant le père de son amant.

— Thor, voyons…

— Je tiens à faire cela dans les règles.

— Soit, sourit Laufey qui jubilait de voir Thor à genoux devant lui dans une attitude de parfaite soumission.

Loki ne supporta pas cette image. Thor était un fier guerrier, pas un fifrelin qui s'inclinait devant un homme tel que Laufey ! C'était une insulte pour Thor !

— Laufey, je te demande solennellement la main de ton fils. Je veux faire de lui mon roi consort.

— Quelle surprise, sourit Laufey qui parvenait à peine à contenir l'exultation qui lui broyait les tripes.

— Acceptes-toi de me laisser ton fils unique ? demanda Thor le plus sérieusement du monde une main posée sur son cœur et l'autre sur son marteau.

— …

— Père ? interpella Loki qui n'en pouvait plus de voir Thor souffrir de cette attente.

— Eh, bien, j'accepte, consentit Laufey en tendant sa main gauche pour que Thor la baise.

Thor afficha un sourire éclatant et embrassa le dos de cette main bleue et tendue.

— Je prendrai soin de lui, je serai le meilleur des époux et je…

— Soyez avant toi, de bons roi, coupa Laufey en souriant.

Thor acquiesça et se remit debout, Loki se glissa à sa droite.

— Je vais vous laisser, vous avez surement des choses à vous dire. Bonnes nuits mes fils, dit Laufey en sortant comme un serpent de la chambre.

Une fois la porte close, Thor se rua sur Loki et l'embrassa jusqu'à la déraison.

— Je t'aime ! cria-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras.

— Thor…

— Je t'aime et rien ne peut nous empêcher de nous aimer ! Et dire que j'étais prêt à t'envoyer dans une grotte ! ria Thor de plus belle avant d'embrasser Loki.

Loki embrassa Thor et décida de garder ses réserves sur son père pour lui seul. Thor avait l'air si heureux et en définitive, c'était le plus important : leur bonheurs. Le reste n'existait pas. Bientôt ils seraient ensemble sur le grand Trône et Laufey sera loin. Ils seront ensemble pour l'éternité.

— Je t'aime, mon guerrier, dit avec une tendresse infini Loki tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Thor.

— Tu seras mon époux, avant que la lune soit nouvelle, je veux que nous soyons unis. Je veux que tu viennes vivre au palais et que tu n'aies plus jamais à souffrir de cet hiver sans fin, je veux que tu puisses nager, danser, rire comme il te plaira, je veux que tu sois heureux, Loki. Heureux pour toujours.

— Si je t'ai toi, le reste ne compte pas.

— Je t'aime tant.

— Moi aussi.

Dans le baiser qui suivit, Loki frotta son corps à celui de Thor.

— Tu veux me raconter la rencontre avec ton père, ou tu veux remettre cette explication à plus tard ? suggéra Loki en désignant son grand lit du menton.

— Autour d'un petit déjeuner, je pense que ce serait le moment idéal, ronronna Thor en soulevant Loki pour le porter au lit.

— Rendez-vous pris, dans ce cas, ria Loki en touchant le matelas.

— Mais cette nuit, je vais te faire mien, jusqu'à l'aube.

— Parce que tu penses tenir autant de temps ?

— Et plus encore mon amour. Je vais tenir jusqu'à ce que les mondes s'écroulent et que nous soyons si vieux que nous deviendrons poussière.

Loki ému par ce serment intemporel embrassa Thor tout en dévoilant son corps nu.

— Fais-moi l'amour.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, Loki.

Durant cette nuit, Thor et Loki scellèrent leur promesse dans plusieurs unions charnelles qui les firent chavirer jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsque le soleil se leva, ils étaient épuisés, mais pas repu, ils ne le seraient jamais. Une nouvelle aventure les attendait désormais : préparer leur mariage !

* * *

Tadaaaammmm ! Oui, je sais, ça sent la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que vous êtes bientôt prête pour lire le dernier chapitre ! :D

Laissez-moi vos impressions ! J'ai hâte de vous lire!

A très vite pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

Navrée pour l'attente, mais mon ordi avait planté et ce chapitre avait complètement disparu, il m'a fallu du temps pour le réécrire, car j'étais profondément dégoûtée de l'avoir perdu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le grand jour était donc arrivé ! Tout avait été réglé, millimétré et parfait ! Thor avait dû se soumettre à la tradition ancestrale en revêtant la tenue de mariage de ses aïeux, une antiquité comprenant une multitude de pièces de métal complexes pour former un bustier très rigide et rutilant. Loki, quant à lui était arrivé en pagne de tulle bleue nuit transparent la taille ceinturée d'une dizaine de fines ceintures d'or, ses cheveux relevés dans un casque en forme de bois de cerf, les lèvres peintes et ses scarification relevés d'or. Thor en voyant son promit s'avancer ainsi jusqu'à lui avait cru défaillir. La foule, venu de tout le royaume fut sidéré par la beauté insolente de Loki. Une fois leur union célébrée, une simple formalité de quatre heures… Thor et Loki s'étaient embrassé à en perdre haleine sous une explosion de joie, la foule en liesse avait lâché une myriade de papillons dans les airs d'Asgard et des tonnes de pétales de fleurs jeté sur leur passage, alors qu'ils traversaient la ville pour aller à leur rencontre.

Encore une fois selon la tradition, Thor avait dû offrir à Laufey, pour le mariage son poids en or et Loki, qui avait comprit le manège de son père, ne fut pas étonné de remarquer que Laufey avait prit dix kilos en vue de grappiller le plus d'or possible !

Sous la nef de la salle de bal, gigantesque du palais, Thor et Loki avaient ouvert les festivités en tant qu'époux en buvant dans la même choppe en cristal avant de la jeter au sol pour qu'elle s'explose dans les cris de joies des invités présents. Thor avait ensuite embrassé Loki trop heureux de le tenir contre lui pour se soucier d'être couvert de peinture dorée ! Un banquet titanesque c'était ensuite tenu ainsi que des danses et lorsque la nuit fut tombée, tout le monde se rendit dans les jardins fruitiers pour assister à un feu d'artifice incroyable. Le cortège de la noce avait ensuite accompagné les heureux époux jusqu'à un bateau nuptial, où ils devaient passer leur première nuit en tant qu'hommes mariés. Thor avait serré sa mère dans ses bras, son père lui avait administré un conseil coquin, animé par l'alcool, tandis que Laufey avait à peine regardé Loki grimper dans la barque brillamment décorée. C'était une splendeur architecturale, tout en or et argent, c'était à se demander comment ce bateau pouvait flotter sur la mer sans fin d'Asgard ?!

Le bateau devait longer les côtes et revenir le lendemain soir pour déposer les princes époux au palais.

Thor et Loki, regardaient la berge s'éloigner. Ils étaient assistés par quatre membres d'équipages, qui devaient se faire les plus discret possible durant le temps de la navigation. Le bateau s'éloigna, des feux de joies sur la plage, des cris de la foule venu en masse les féliciter et des derniers feux d'artifices qui éclairent le ciel nocturne. Thor guida alors, Loki jusqu'à leur chambre nuptial. Un lit de la taille de la pièce sans plafond les attendait.

Sur la barque immense, Thor et Loki se sentirent seuls au monde, enfin.

— - Loki, dit Thor en regardant son mari ôter doucement sa coiffe de bois de cerf.

— - Oui, mon mari ? sourit Loki qui avait l'impression de vivre un rêve tant tout cela lui semblait irréel.

— - Es-tu heureux ? s'enquit-il en l'aidant à retirer ses bijoux en se plaçant dans son dos.

Loki frissonna en sentant la barbe de Thor venir se frotter contre sa nuque et son épaule.

— - Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? questionna Loki en se retournant pour embrasser encore et encore les lèvres de Thor. J'ai tout ce dont je n'ai jamais pu rêver : un homme qui m'aime.

— - Et cet homme-là, sourit Thor, compte t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la fin des temps arrive.

— - Qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop vite alors, modéra Loki, j'ai encore trop de belles choses à vivre.

— - Comme quoi ? demanda Thor alors que Loki détachait les attaches complexes de sa tenue pour le libérer enfin de cette armature métallique.

— - Je vais te montrer, une fois que tu seras nu, confia Loki avec malice.

— - Veux-tu m'aider ? demanda Thor avec un regard complice.

Loki claqua des doigts et aussitôt l'armure toute entière, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait sur le corps de Thor tomba à ses pieds. Le Dieu du tonnerre se tenait debout, droit, fier et parfaitement nu. Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Cet homme-là est tout à moi !

Thor, le regard assombrit par le désir s'approcha de Loki d'un pas sûr et le saisit par la taille.

— - A ton tour de te mettre nu, grogna-t-il en couvrant de baisers brûlants la gorge découverte de Loki.

— - Pressé ?

— - J'ai attendu toute la journée pour être là, avec toi.

— - Tu ne penses donc qu'au sexe, s'amusa Loki en s'échappant des bras de Thor pour le faire languir.

— - Parce que toi non, peut-être ? dit Thor en s'approchant de Loki qui s'esquiva à nouveau.

— - Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose…

— - Alors que dis-tu, langue de velours ? souffla Thor qui dévorait du regard le corps de Loki.

— - Je dis juste que tu devrais apprendre à savourer les choses…

A ces mots, Loki dégrafa la ceinture qui ceignait ses hanches et se retrouva tout aussi nu que Thor. A la vue de cette peau bleue, le corps de Thor frémit et ses bourses se comprimèrent d'envie.

— - Je t'aime tellement, soupira-t-il lorsqu'enfin Loki se logea contre son torse.

— - Fais-moi l'amour, Thor et fait ça aussi longtemps que possible, je ne veux pas dormir cette nuit.

Thor baisa la bouche offerte de Loki, enivré par ces paroles suaves.

Une fois entré dans le lit, le couple princier ne le quitta plus ! Thor et Loki se consumèrent durant de longues heures torrides et voluptueuses. Ce n'est qu'au matin, un peu avant midi qu'une domestique, chargée de leur service, osa frapper à leur porte.

— - Entrez, répondit une voix douce.

La jeune femme, originaire d'Asgard entra les yeux rivés au sol et découvrit les vêtements portés par les heureux époux la veille au soir. Ils étaient épars au sol.

— - Je voulais savoir si…

— - Chut, intima doucement la voix basse de Loki. Approchez pour parler. Il dort comme un enfant, je ne veux pas perturber son sommeil…

La domestique osa un regard vers l'immense lit défait où se trouvait le couple. Loki était assit la tête appuyée contre le mur, Thor entraver de son corps, la tête posée sur son ventre et ses bras titanesques le tenaient contre lui. Le corps nu et découverts. Loki ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils étaient nus, ils avaient fait l'amour, ils étaient plus que repus et maintenant son mari – quel délice de le penser et que cela fût vrai ! - dormait à poings fermés. Se faire surprendre par une bonne ne le choqua pas, elle était là pour les servir, pas pour commenter leur vie conjugale.

— - En quoi puis-je vous être utile monseigneur, dit la jeune femme qui essayait de ne pas rougir devant ce tableau hautement privé et érotique.

— - Je mangerai bien autre chose que mon mari, sourit Loki amusé par la rougeur qui s'étendait sur les joues de la pauvre domestique.

— - Tout de suite monseigneur, dit la domestique à mi-voix en faisant une courbette profonde.

Loki, heureux comme jamais regarda la jeune femme quitter la chambre à pas de loup, tout en continuant de caresser amoureusement les mèches de cheveux dorés de Thor. Il se sentait si infiniment bien ! Il refusait de s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas se priver d'un tel moment. Thor, ronflottait contre sa peau et il le faisait de la manière la plus adorable possible. Loki trouvait tout tellement parfait chez son mari que rien ne pouvait entacher sa joie. Hier avait été une journée hautement cérémonial, alors, aujourd'hui il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela reste le plus intime et privée possible. Il ne voulait pas déjà retourner à quai, retourner au palais, signifierait des heures de protocoles alors qu'il voulait rester seul avec Thor…

Qui aurait cru cela possible ? Loki refusant de faire de la politique pour rester au lit avec un homme ?!

La domestique interrompit le cours de ses pensées en frappant à nouveau. Loki l'autorisa à entrer et la jeune femme déposa un lourd plateau d'or sur le bord du lit. Le plateau débordait de toutes sortes de mets froides et chaudes, de vins, d'eaux de sirop et de bières. Un assortiment de tout, pour plaire aussi bien à Loki qu'à Thor.

— - Merci, dit Loki en congédiant sans brusquerie la jeune femme.

— - Voulez-vous que je ramasse vos affaires ? questionna-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

— - Plus tard, dit Loki en commençant à picorer avec appétit dans le plateau.

— - Bien, monseigneur, dit la domestique en quittant pour de bon la chambre.

Loki mangea des confitures, de la viande, des légumes, des fruits et deux pâtisseries, sans que Thor n'ouvre un œil. Loki d'une main mangeait et de l'autre caressait toujours avec tendresse la chevelure d'or de son époux. Le soleil traversait les fenêtres de leur suite nuptiale flottante.

— - Une si belle et si parfaite journée, commenta Loki.

* * *

Thor s'étira bruyamment en faisant rouler tous les muscles sous sa peau fine. Il souleva ses cheveux de son visage et contempla la pièce avant de rencontrer le regard amusé et épanouit de Loki. Il était allongé sur le ventre un livre entre les mains et il lui souriait comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde.

— - Salut, dit Thor d'une voix pâteuse en s'approchant pour coller son corps à celui de Loki.

— - Bonsoir, répondit Loki en fourrant son nez dans le front de Thor.

— - Quoi ? Il est déjà si tard ?!

— - Presque dix-sept heures, informa Loki amusé. Tu dois avoir faim, je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse porter de quoi te rassasier.

— - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? grogna Thor mécontent d'avoir dépensé sa journée à dormir comme un imbécile heureux.

— - Parce que tu en avais besoin, et que moi, je ne me lasse pas facilement du spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux.

— - Hum, commenta Thor en faisant glisser Loki sous lui. J'ai faim, oui, mais seul toi peux me combler…

— - Ah ? sourit Loki trop heureux pour riposter. Et comment ?

— - Avec des baisers, des milliers de baisers…

— - Comme ceux-là ? demanda Loki en promenant sa langue dans la bouche de Thor.

— - Hum, oui…

Thor allongé sur Loki lui dévora la bouche quand qu'ils riaient de bonheurs. A la porte la domestique frappa à nouveau.

— - PAS MAINETANT ! cria Thor amusé tout en écartant les cuisses de Loki pour venir s'y loger.

— - Je crains, que je ne doive insister, dit la voix étouffée par le battant de la porte.

— - Plus tard ! renchérit Loki en riant alors que Thor commençait à lui lécher le torse pour descendre le prendre en bouche.

— - Vraiment, je suis navrée, messeigneurs, mais…

— - THOR ! Ouvre cette porte ! interpella une voix terriblement familière aux oreilles du Dieu à deux doigts de faire une fellation à son mari.

— - Par l'Enfer ! s'écria Thor en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce bateau ! s'exclama Thor en sortant du lit, pour draper son corps d'un drap.

— - Qui est-ce ? dit Loki les sourcils froncés en tirant sur sa nudité un oreiller.

— - Un idiot de première ! dit Thor en ouvrant en grand la porte de leur chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec un vieil ami.

— - Tu aurais pu t'habiller ! s'exclama l'homme qui portait un étrange costume aux yeux de Loki.

— - Et toi ne pas venir interrompre ma lune de miel ! dit Thor en prenant dans ses bras sa vieille connaissance.

— - C'est bon de te voir, enfin, pas nu et puant comme une bête, mais…

— - Tais-toi. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard comment tu es venu jusqu'ici et les raisons de ta visite, inopportune, avant je veux te présenter mon époux ! dit Thor en attirant dans la pièce son ami.

Loki avait profité de leur échange pour s'habiller de sa tenue de la veille. Ainsi paré, il s'avança vers l'inconnu le regard rouge brillant de curiosité et aussi d'agacement, après tout, il allait profiter des bien fait de la bouche de Thor ! Cet inconnu le privait d'une fellation qui aurait été incroyable, à n'en pas douter !

— - Loki de Jotunheim, fils de Laufey, prince consort d'Asgard et des Neuf Royaume, mon époux, laisse-moi te présenter, Tony Stark de Midgard fils de Stark.

Loki scruta l'étranger des pieds à la tête, attendant que celui-ci s'incline devant lui. Thor toussota et donna une tape dans le dos de Tony pour lui donner la marche à suivre. Tony s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce puis sourit de toutes ses dents de requin.

— - Alors comme ça Thor, tu nous as caché que tu étais gay ! lança Tony d'une voix amusé en découvrant les goûts hautement exotiques de son ami divin.

— - Je suis amoureux et cela vaut tout ce que nous avons enduré, commenta Thor en rejoignant Loki pour se mettre à ses côtés.

— - Ce n'est pas, que je ne meurs pas d'envie de découvrir ce pourquoi vous avez fait tant de chemin, dit alors Loki le regard toujours fixé sur Tony. Néanmoins, vous tombez fort mal à propos et je ne crois pas que cela soit bien séant de s'imposer de cette manière ici, en cet instant.

— - Il est chaleureux, je l'aime bien, dit Tony en s'éloignant du couple pour aller picorer dans le plateau ce qui restait à manger.

— - Tony, que me vaut ce détour ? reprit Thor en nouant du mieux qu'il pu son drap autour de ses hanches.

— - Je suis navré d'interrompre aussi sauvagement ce qui doit être la plus grande baise de ta vie, mais…

Loki fit la grimace devant la rudesse de l'homme. Tony se tourna à nouveau vers Thor. Il soupira et retira de son nez ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête nasale d'un air contrit. Ainsi il avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais et plus… désespéré aussi.

— - Mais, Thor, mon ami, j'ai besoin de toi, la Terre a besoin de toi.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello !_

 _Merci pour votre patience et vos comemntaires ! Sans plus attendre: BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

Tony avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers ce qui se passait sur Terre. Loki, qui était resté silencieux tout le temps de son exposé le fixait avec un regard vide. Thor bouillonnait.

— Je vais venir, fini par dire Thor après un court silence qui lui avait suffit pour prendre sa décision.

— Fantastique ! s'écria Tony en frappant dans ses mains. Allez, on prend ce qu'on peu comme nourriture et on file vers le pont arc-en-ciel ou ton copain au drôle de regard nous attend !

— Thor, dit alors Loki en regardant l'étranger voler à nouveau à manger dans le plateau en argent. Thor, nous venons juste de nous marier, je pensais que nous aurions un peu de temps à nous…

— Mais, vous n'avez pas bien entendu mon altesse bleue ?! s'exclama Tony qui ne prenait pas au sérieux les titres et les rangs. La Terre est envahie par une forme extra-terrestre qui tente de nous réduire en esclavage et qui…

— J'en ai bien conscience et je suis navré pour votre royaume, cependant, mon époux et moi-même interviendront en temps et en heure, répondit Loki en pinçant ses lèvres contrariées par l'audace désagréable de Tony.

— Loki, je dois y aller, reprit Thor avec sérieux. Je dois sauver ce peuple, il fait parti de nos royaumes, je ne peux pas le laisser se faire décimer. Mon rôle est d'intervenir, de sauver nos sujets, même les midgardiens, sinon quel genre de Roi est-ce que je deviendrais ? ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Loki, se leva et marcha vers la sortie, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, sachant que sa tenue mettait en valeur sa chute de reins et la naissance de ses fesses, dont Thor raffolait.

— Puisqu'il le faut, concéda-t-il.

— Tu es merveilleux ! s'exclama Thor en courant le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant un Tony aux yeux écarquillé et à la bouche pleine de mets inconnus.

— Mais à une condition, sourit Loki qui se plaisait si bien dans les bras puissants de son mari : Je viens aussi.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Tony en s'étouffant à moitié dans sa bouchée. Non, non, non, il n'a jamais été question de ramener la grande Zoa !

— Qui ? fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Je sens que c'est une insulte, gronda Loki en jetant un regard noir à Tony.

— Thor, tu ne peux pas emmener ton Schtroumpf grognon avec toi ! On y va pour se battre, pas pour profiter de la Cote d'Azur ! Navré, mais on a besoin de toi à mille pour cent dans la mission, pas de toi et lui en lune de miel !

Thor relâcha Loki en souriant à moitié. Tony ignorait qui il avait face à lui et Loki, n'allait pas tarder à lui montrer.

Loki, observa Tony, sa couleur de peau, son allure et d'un geste il jeta un charme à son apparence, sitôt sa peau bleue disparue, ainsi que ses scarifications de naissance. Il devint aussi pâle d'un homme, ses yeux rouge devinrent bleu et ses habits exotiques furent remplacer par un costume de ville semblable à celui de Tony. Thor poussa une exclama de surprise, découvrir que son mari pouvait ainsi changer d'apparence l'émerveilla, il n'y avait donc aucune limite à ses talents de sorcier ?

Tony en voyant Loki se donner l'allure d'un humain, fit la moue.

— Okay, tu sais changer d'allure, mais David Copperfield peu faire disparaître la Statue de la Liberté !

— Qui ? fit Thor curieux.

— Petit être, persifla Loki avant de faire apparaître entre ses mains deux lames particulièrement tranchante.

Thor un brin nerveux se retient pour demander à Loki de ne pas assassiner son ami insolent. Tony leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Je suis né guerrier, humain et ton arrogance ne fait que me donner envie de te montrer l'étendue de mes talents. Je sais éviscérer une créature six fois plus grosses que toi en trente-sept secondes.

— Il peut venir aussi, fini par dire Tony en regardant Thor par-dessus les épaules de Loki.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y ! dit-il en frappant le sol de sa foudre pour se vêtir de sa tenue de Dieu asgardien, son Marteau apparaissant attaché à sa ceinture.

— Vu que tout le monde a mi sa tenue de bal, je vais passer la mienne ! dit Tony avec humour tout en activant son armure d'Ironman depuis sa montre synchronisée.

Loki, curieux observa le déploiement de l'armure.

— Nous y allons en volant ? suggéra Tony.

— Loki, viens, dit Thor en lui tendant la main.

Loki usa à nouveau de sa magie et son apparence redevint normale, sa peau bleue ses yeux rouge, néanmoins à présent il portait une belle armure et son casque d'or était orné de ses cornes recourbés. Avec grâce il se laissa enlacer par Thor. Dans la seconde qui suivi, ils s'envolèrent hors de la barque nuptiale en direction du pont arc-en-ciel où l'ouverture en direction de Midgard venait d'être ouverte à leur intention.

* * *

Loki avait fait sensation, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Lorsqu'il avait rencontré les Avengers, pas un n'avait pu masquer l'étonnement dû à son allure, ni au fait qu'il était désormais l'époux de Thor ! Thor, qui jusqu'à présent avait été un joyeux hétérosexuel, comptant plus de conquêtes féminines qu'il n'y avait d'étoiles dans l'espace infini du ciel !

Loki découvrir cette « Terre » avec curiosité. Il trouva les humains faibles et fragiles, mais téméraires et bienveillants. Cependant il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter longuement en arrivant, car déjà une bataille féroce faisait rage et il avait dû y prendre par. Une horde de créatures venues des confins de l'univers tenait de détruire toute vie de la Terre pour la piller de ses ressources et l'assécher ensuite. Loki combattait avec malice et fulgurance. Thor, tout en puissance écrasait l'ennemis. Leur duo était tout à fait redoutable et si l'on se donnait le temps de les regarder agir de concert, c'était un spectacle tout à fait sidérant ! Les deux époux virevoltaient dans les airs, Thor maniant son marteau et les éclairs, tandis que Loki jetait des sorts et lançait de petits poignards tranchants à toute vitesse. C'était un duo mortel et redoutable. Les Avengers au grand complet durent reconnaître que l'aide de Loki était précieuse dans ce combat infernal. Car dès qu'ils arrivaient à reprendre du terrain, ces choses, revenaient en doublant de nombre ! Loki ne manifestait pas la moindre fatigue et restait concerté en tuant ces monstres tout en restant dans le périmètre de son mari. Thor exterminait ces choses en les réduisant en cendre, tout en riant dès qu'il arrivait à en tuer plus de trente d'un coup ! Il ne se quittaient ni de vue, et restaient à portée de voix. Loki, qui avait alors remarqué que l'humaine : Natacha était une combattante émérite, décida d'aller lui porter main forte, lorsqu'une horde de créature bavante et puantes se ruèrent sur elle. Natascha qui ne s'était pas encore habituée à la présence de ce demi-dieu à la peau bleue et quasiment nu, lui tira dessus dans un premier réflexe. Loki esquiva la balle avant de tuer deux monstres de l'espace.

— Désolée ! s'exclama Natacha en roulant au sol pour échapper à une paire de croc acérés.

— Drôle de façon d'accueillir un allier, releva Loki en matérialisant autour d'eux une bulle de protection.

— Vous avouerez qu'en vous voyant, j'ai le droit de m'être trompée ! s'exclama Natacha.

— Dis la femme, qui a pour ami un géant vert ! D'ailleurs de quel Royaume il vient celui-ci ? questionna Loki qui louchait depuis un moment vert Hulk.

— C'est un américain ! dit Natacha comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Je ne connais pas ce royaume, il doit être fort loin de nous dans ce cas, dit Loki qui continuait de se battre tout en conversant avec détachement.

— Mais d'où vous venez vous ? reprit Natacha.

— Je suis Loki Laufeyson Prince Jotunheim, prince consort d'Asgard, protecteur des neuf royaume, dieu de la malice et époux de Thor Odinson, futur Roi d'Asgard et des neuf royaumes.

— … Rien que ça, fit Natacha qui avait déjà oublié la moitié des titres de cet homme bleu à moitié nu qui combattait férocement. Attendez, époux de Thor ?!

— Oui, je suis son mari depuis quelques heures seulement, on dirait que c'est notre voyage de noce, dit d'un ton un peu amer Loki.

Natacha préféra se taire et loucha rapidement vers Thor qui balançait son marteau comme un gamin amusé sur l'ennemies. Elle avait beau se l'imaginer, non elle n'y arrivait pas : Thor marié ! THOR **_Marié_**! Que Thor soit avec un homme, soit, cela se pouvait très bien se concevoir, il attirait tous les regards par son physique incroyable, mais marié ! Thor rangé ! Un Thor sans plus aucune nouvelle conquête ?! Natacha faillit en perdre la mâchoire du bas !

* * *

Tony ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'à Asgard pour aller demander l'aide de Thor dans cette guerre ouverte avec l'ennemis ! Thor faisait des merveilles et aussi étrangement que cela soit, son mari aussi ! Loki, bien que portant un drôle d'accoutrement qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination… se battait avec efficacité et il se révélait un adversaire redoutable ! Tony avait même vu Loki fait éclater de l'intérieur une dizaine d'assaillants ! Autant dire qu'il était heureux de ne pas trop avoir énervé Loki lorsqu'il les avait gentiment interrompus sur leur barque nuptiale !

* * *

Thor rejoignit Loki lors d'une brève accalmie. D'un geste possessif et impétueux il enlaça Loki et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il respira l'odeur de la sueur et du sang sur ses joues. Loki, heureux de retrouver Thor intacte se blottit contre cette montagne et ferma les yeux s'abandonnant une brève minute à cette étreinte réconfortante et nécessaire.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Thor qui regardait autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se feraient guère surprendre par un quelconque ennemi.

— Lorsque tu es là, comme ça, je vais parfaitement bien, répondit Loki qui oubliait sa fatigue.

— Tu t'es fait des amis ? sourit Thor en voyant Natacha s'avancer vers eux d'une démarche chaloupée et son regard perçant.

— Une connaissance, tout au plus, répondit Loki en suivant le regard de Thor. Elle est douée, elle pourrait intégrer nos troupes.

— Je lui ai déjà dit ! s'exclama Thor. Il pourrait diriger tout un bataillon à Asgard si elle le voulait, mais elle préfère rester sur Midgard.

— On se demande pourquoi ! s'exclama Loki qui en voyait de la Terre d'un immense champ de ruines fumantes.

Une nouvelle horde puante de créatures effrayantes se frayant un chemin dans leur direction. Loki s'arracha des bras de Thor. Ils se mirent à attaquer de front ensemble.

— Tu me dois une vraie nuit de noce ! s'écria Loki en décapitant un monstre gigantesque à l'aide de sa magie redoutable. Sans qu'une Midgardien vienne nous interrompre alors qu'on allait faire l'amour !

— Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudrais mon aimé !

— Je voudrais aussi un bain de lait !

— Tu l'auras !

Tout en se souriant ils poursuivirent leur combat.

— Loki ! appela Thor qui jeta son marteau dans sa direction pour exterminer une créature qui allait foncer sur son mari.

Loki leva un sourcil étonné de ne pas avoir sentit la chose arriver sur lui.

— Tu veux des enfants ?! lança Thor en récupérant son marteau avant de balancer une série d'éclairs foudroyant sur une colonne de choses à sept pattes répugnantes.

Loki esquiva une patte griffue en sautant en l'air avec grâce et souplesse. Il atterrit sur ses pieds nus avant de répondre :

— Je n'y avais jamais songé.

— J'en voudrais une ribambelle ! reprit Thor en souriant s'imaginant en père entouré de sa marmaille devant un bon feu de cheminée.

— Je suis un homme ! rappela Loki. On aura beau s'entrainer et essayer, ni toi, ni moi ne pourrons tomber enceint !

— … Ah bon ? fit Thor avec ironie avant d'éclater d'un rire qui était un brin déplacé au milieu de cette tuerie sanglante. Nous adopterons !

Loki se surprit à s'imaginer à son tour en père. Serait-il un bon père ? serait-il aimant ? Ou dur et sévère comme Laufey ?!

Alors que cette question le taraudait, une immense créature à forme d'araignée de l'espace gluante planta en travers du torse de Loki sa patte veineuse. Loki épinglée par la chose, face au sol, ne respirait plus tant l'impacte était puissant. Il vit son sang bleuâtre s'échapper par la plaie et son regard de braise se leva vers Thor cherchant son aide. Thor volait dans le ciel réduisant en cendre un vaisseau alien en usant de son pouvoir de dieu de Tonnerre.

Loki leva une main pour faire signe à Thor, mais, il était trop faible et la chose appuyait encore plus son poids sur cette patte pour le tuer rapidement. Loki poussa un gémissement alors que sa gorge se remplissait de son sang. Un borborygme immonde l'étouffa. Soudain il fut arraché du sol, car l'araignée bascula en arrière, Natacha venait de l'anéantir en lui tirant dans le crâne. Natacha en voyant Loki projeté au loin avait sa blessure mortelle poussa un cri d'alerte et couru le ramasser.

— THOR ! THOR ! THOOOOOR ! beugla-t-elle tout en plaçant ses genoux sous la tête de Loki.

Loki ne sentait presque plus rien, il voyait le ciel gris, et Thor qui avait la taille d'une mouche foncer vers eux. Loki craignait de ne mourir avant que Thor n'ai le temps de le rejoindre, car déjà, il ne sentait plus son corps…

* * *

Thor qui volait n'aperçu pas la chose qui attaqua Loki, mais il entendit les hurlements de Natacha. Son regard se posa sur le sol et son cœur pila net. Loki était dans un bain de sang bleu, immobile, le visage tourné vers lui et Natacha le veillait comme un mourant. Thor dévala le ciel à toute allure. La vie de Loki était en jeu. Il s'abattit sur le sol dans un grand fracas et couru se jeter à genoux contre Loki. En voyant l'étendue de la blessure et le fait qu'il pouvait voir à travers Loki… des larmes coulèrent de son visage barbu pour aller mourir sur la poitrine bleue de Loki. Il lui prit doucement les mains et tourna avec tendresse son visage vers lui.

— Mon amour, non, mon aimé, ne me laisse pas… Loki, mon amour, supplia Thor devant une Natacha impuissante.

— Tu…

— Ne dis rien, gardes tes forces, Loki, je vais… Fais quelque chose Nat', supplia Thor les sens brouillés par la peur et l'angoisse la plus absolue.

— Il est trop tard, souffla Natacha en se reculant pour leur laisser de l'intimité et les protéger des assauts discontinus des monstres.

Thor saisit Loki contre lui. Caressant de ses grandes mains ce visage tant aimé, touchant sa bouche, remettant en ordre ses cheveux noirs. Thor tenait Loki contre sa poitrine et le berçait, tout en laissant ses larmes le ronger. Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! non ! Loki ne pouvait pas mourir dans ses bras en cet instant ! Ils n'étaient pas unis depuis vingt-quatre heures ?! C'était donc ça le Destin ?! lui donner l'illusion du bonheur éternelle et le lui arracher de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit ?!

— Mon amour, non…

— Tu… feras un… bon père, acheva Loki dans un souffle tout en regard Thor avec distance.

La lueur dans ses yeux se tarissait déjà. Thor poussa un rugissement de rage. Ici il était impuissant, mais à Asgard, sa mère… Oui sa mère qui avait été élevé par des Sorcières saurait quoi faire ! Il pourrait le sauver ! Sans plus hésiter il leva son marteau et appela Heimdall. Le pont arc-en-ciel se matérialisa et sans plus songer à la bataille, Thor emporta Loki à Asgard.

* * *

 _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Promis je ne serais plus aussi longue entre deux chapitres! c'est de la torture sinon !_

 _A très vite !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Helloooo !_

 _J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;-) Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reveiws qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! Merci de me suivre depuis le début, ou d'arriver plus récemment, votre soutient est incroyable! Merci !_

 _Ici nous attaquons le dernier arc de cette fiction et j'espère pourvoir encore vous surprendre avant le chapitre final ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Loki ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond de verre et d'or. La verrière donnait à voir sur un ciel orange et rose, levé, ou couché de soleil à n'en pas douter. Loki souffrait le martyre, sa poitrine le lançait affreusement et son corps semblait peser des tonnes, comme enfoncé dans ce matelas bien trop duveteux. Tout était flou autour de lui, ses iris n'arrivaient pas à faire le focus sur ce qui l'entourait. Il était comme plongé dans un brouillard de forme. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais dans cette mélasse corporelle, il reconnut, non, il sentit la présence de Thor. Son visage tourna dans sa direction et ses paupières se refermèrent doucement lorsque les doigts de son mari caressèrent ses tempes et sa joue.

Thor, qui veillait Loki depuis des jours, ne put exprimer tout le soulagement qu'il éprouva en le revoyant refaire surface. Sa mère avait presque été obligé de l'arracher des griffes de la mort, négociant son âme au prix fort, mais qu'importait, Thor se moquait d'avoir troqué son œil gauche, si cela lui permettait de garder Loki en vie. Il avait arraché sans hésiter cet œil. C'était un tribu bien maigre en comparaison de ce qui respirait et vivait devant lui : son mari !

Loki reprenait vie, c'était tout ce qui importait ! la blessure béante avait été soignée par les dons de la mère de Thor et à présent Loki allait s'en remettre.

— Je suis là, dit doucement Thor dans le chant matinal des oiseaux de la cité d'or. Tu vas bien, tu vas t'en sortir, assura Thor en souriant largement des larmes de joies coulant doucement.

Thor embrassa le front de Loki, balayant son nez de sa barbe qu'il avait négligé durant ses jours d'inquiétudes sur sa santé. Loki le regarda à nouveau et ses yeux rouges s'accrochèrent à l'unique œil de Thor. Son front se plissa d'une question, Thor sourit doucement tout en embrassant les doigts des mains bleues de Loki.

— Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ne pense qu'à ta guérison.

— Thor, articula lentement Loki.

Thor sourit plus franchement. Loki sourit à son tour. Il avait cru mourir dans ses bras en voyageant dans le pont arc-en-ciel. Il avait perdu connaissance et pour lui les limbes l'avaient avalé, les ténèbres étaient devenues omniprésentes, pourtant à présent qu'il voyait à nouveau. Tout redevint net et les bourdonnements cessèrent. Il regardait Thor et même si le temps des questions viendrait plus tard, il en était une qui lui importait :

— A-t-on gagné ? fit-il d'une voix très lasse.

— … Oui. Au prix de beaucoup de perte, mais oui, nous avons repoussé ces choses. Les Midgardiens ne craignent plus rien.

— Bonne… nouvelle.

— Loki ? demanda Thor avant que Loki ne retombe dans le sommeil réparateur.

— Hum ?

— Je ne peux pas être père sans toi.

Loki sourit et s'endormit à nouveau, emportant dans son sommeil l'image d'une famille.

* * *

Laufey, qui hantait les couloirs du palais depuis le mariage de son fils, apprit avec soulagement que celui-ci avait repris connaissance et qu'il se portait bien mieux ! Il avait même mangé et depuis trois jours il pouvait se lever ! Laufey était soulagé, immensément soulagé ! Car si son fils était passé de vie à trépas, jamais il n'aurait pu prétendre accéder au Trône d'Odin ! A présent que Loki allait mieux, il fallait mettre à exécution son plan ultime : chasser, ou tuer Odin et mettre son fils sur le trône. Thor n'était qu'un pion, un idiot que son fils manipulerait aisément en usant de ses charmes ! Il devait à présent s'entretenir avec Loki dans un lieu discret et l'obliger à céder à son dessin. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Laufey n'était pas allé aussi loin : -accepter que son fils épouse un homme !-, pour tout arrêter maintenant ! Non ! Pas question ! Il voulait le pouvoir absolu et il l'aurait coûte que coûte ! Alors, dès qu'il eut l'occasion, il isola son fils unique dans la bibliothèque qu'il affectionnait tant et dans laquelle il passait son temps à lire pour se remettre de sa blessure.

Loki était assis confortablement dans une méridienne, de gros coussins moelleux calés dans son dos et soulevant ses jambes croisées. Il lisait un traité sur les paix Nordiène dans une langue oubliée depuis longtemps.

— Père ? fit Loki qui avait senti comme un froid envahir la pièce.

— Loki, répondit Laufey en rôdant autour de lui tel un vautour guettant sa proie. Il parait que tu te portes bien mieux.

— En effet, je me remets doucement, dit Loki qui reposa poliment son livre sur ses jambes.

— Je dirais bien que j'en suis ravie, néanmoins, tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre part à cette folie, ce n'est pas ton rôle de mener des batailles, ton rôle c'est de les diriger, rappela d'un ton cassant Laufey en s'immobilisant face à son fils. Imagine si tu étais mort sur Midgarde… Qui aurait veillé sur ton époux ? Sur _tes_ Royaumes ?!

Loki baissa le regard, plissa ses lèvres. Il est vrai qu'il avait accepté d'aller combattre premièrement pour mettre au défi cet idiot de Tony, mais aussi pour rester proche de Thor… Thor qui était un guerrier accompli et qui vivait des batailles depuis plus de mille ans... Loki, certes était entraîné, savait se battre et dirigeait des combats, pourtant, être dans la mêlée, c'était une autre affaire. Il c'était laissé distraire et il avait bien faillit y laisser sa vie. Non seulement il était presque mort, mais en plus son mari avait dû donner en sacrifice son œil pour qu'il puisse vivre ! Loki s'en voulait terriblement. Son égoïsme avait failli coûter plus que sa mort, mais aussi la défaite des Midgardiens et même si Thor refusait de l'avouer, Loki en était conscient.

— J'ai agi sottement, je le reconnais, dit Loki le visage toujours bas.

— Tu en as conscience, c'est déjà bien, fit Laufey d'une voix mielleuse. A présent que tu vas mieux, il faut que nous conversion entre Géant des Glaces.

— Comment ça ? demanda Loki en levant sur son père ses yeux rouge rubis.

Laufey se pencha sur son fils, ancrant son regard au sien.

— Il est temps mon fils de passer à l'étape suivante de notre plan…

— Plan ?!

— Oui… Crois-tu que j'ai accepté toute cette mascarade pour ton plaisir personnel, questionna avec fiel Laufey.

Loki n'aurait pas été plus choqué que s'il avait reçu une gifle. Tout cela n'était donc que du vent de la part de son père ?! Il n'avait donc jamais accepté réellement son couple ?! Qu'avait-il vraiment en tête depuis le début ?!

— Père, je ne saisis pas…

— Mais tu vas vite le faire, mon fils. Je veux le pouvoir, tu l'as toujours su, ne joue pas l'innocent ! Je veux le trône ! Et je ne veux plus attendre ! Ta presque mort prématurée m'a fait réaliser à quel point je devais hâter mes projets ! et toi mon fils, tu es l'instrument de ma gloire.

— L'instrument ? fit Loki d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai donc toujours été que ça pour vous ? Un vulgaire instrument ?!

— De ta naissance à aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'un jour où tu m'as rendu fier…

— …père, dit Loki la voix brisée par la honte.

— Alors, agi pour moi.

— Que voulez-vous de moi ?! s'exclama Loki qui refoulait ses larmes et sa colère.

— Que l'on te mette à la place d'Odin sur le Trône et qu'une fois que tu t'y trouve tu me cède le pouvoir !

Loki se redressa, sans grimacer et ceux malgré la douleur que celui lui procura, son père le laissa se mettre debout sans proposer son aide, juste en le toisant. Une fois que Loki fut face à son père il l'affronta du regard.

— Alors soit prêt mon fils…

— Pour quoi ? demanda Loki qui sentait la colère se propager en lui comme un feu de brousse.

— Pour la mort du roi ! persifla Laufey avec un sourire mauvais.

— Comment ça ?! s'écria Loki blême. Il est malade ?!

— Non, nous allons le tuer… puis tu deviendras le roi incontesté et tu manipuleras cet imbécile de Thor pour le faire abdiquer, ainsi le pouvoir sera tout à moi, rien qu'à moi. Que le monde, que tout l'univers célèbre mon nom, notre nom mon fils ! il est temps de prendre ce qui nous revient de Droit !

Loki était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était donc pour cela que son père avait consenti à ce qu'il épouse un homme ? C'était donc ça son but ! Loki avait naïvement cru qu'il n'était intéressé que par l'or, la gloire, la richesse, les privilèges, mais certes pas pour commettre un régicide et usurper le trône !

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il demeura silencieux, ses yeux grands ouverts.

— Je peux compter sur toi mon enfant ? fit Laufey en dégainant de sous son pagne argenté une longue dague effilée dont la lame était ondulée et plus pointue qu'une aiguille.

Loki regarda l'instrument sans bouger, sa respiration était courte. De toute sa vie, il n'avait JAMAIS désobéi aux ordres de son père, commettant tout ce qu'il souhaitait en son nom, mais de là à aller assassiner Odin, le père de toute chose ! L'homme qui l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts dans sa demeure et sa famille ?! Trahir Thor ? le priver de son père, puis lui spoiler le trône ?! Non ! Impossible !

— Je ne le tuerai pas, dit Loki en repoussant la main de son père avec la dague.

— Oh, ça, ce n'est pas pour Odin, sourit platement Laufey…

Loki déglutit.

— Vous ne toucherez pas à Thor ! Je vous l'interdis ! dit d'une voix forte et féroce Loki qui se tenait à l'accoudoir de la méridienne pour se soutenir.

Laufey sourit un peu plus cruellement.

— Ce n'est pas pour cet imbécile, non plus…

— Vous n'oseriez pas vous en prendre à sa mère !

— Oh, mais si je vais oser. S'il le faut je décimerai tout Asgard, mais je parviendrais à mes fins, continua d'une voix doucereuse Laufey tout en faisant tournoyer le poignard entre ses mains.

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que son père était un monstre d'égoïsme, mais de là à commettre ce genre d'ignominie ! Loki était scandalisé. Il recula et s'éloigna de son père qui le retint par le poignet et lui inséra entre les doigts cette dague. Loki, les doigts bloqués par ceux de son père, se retrouva à enserrer la lame avec effroi.

— Tu vas le faire, mon fils, annonça Laufey avec une voix glaciale.

Le cœur de Loki s'emballa.

— Quoi ?! Non, je refuse ! Je ne serai pas « l'instrument » de destruction que vous espériez ! Je refuse de prendre part à cette folie !

— Mais, mon fils, je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit Laufey en se penchant vers Loki et dans cette étreinte forcée et féroce, il retourna la dague vers son fils et l'enfonça dans son ventre sans une once de regret.

Loki le souffle coupé sentit la pointe déchirer sa peau et entrer dans ses organes aussi aisément que si la dague traversait du beurre mou. Il resta la bouche grande ouverte, tremblant et se retenant aux épaules de son père pour ne pas s'effondrer. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda son père reculer tout en le fixant. Loki, tentait de se tenir à ses habits à tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de choir, mais Laufey détachait ses doigts de ses habits et le poussa au sol. Loki s'écroula dans un marre de sang. Laufey avait retiré la dague pour que l'hémoglobine coule à lot. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et avec un visage cruel il murmura :

— Tu feras, ce que j'ai décidé et non pas ce que tu souhaites. Tu es à moi. Tu es ma chair. Tu es mon sang. Tu obéiras, ou tu périras.

Loki peinait à respirer, il voulait appeler à l'aide, crier, tout ce qu'il put faire c'est rouler sur le coté et ramper de quelques centimètres. Son père regarda ce vermisseau progresser de cinquante centimètres, avant de s'immobiliser. Il lui saisit les cheveux et tira son visage vers lui, pour qu'il entende ses mots avant de perdre connaissance :

— Tu seras l'instrument de ma victoire, que tu le veilles sou non !

Loki, regarda Laufey. La peur lui broyait le cœur, tandis que son corps se vidait. Ses yeux roulèrent et il s'évanouit à bout de force. Laufey fit disparaître la dague dans le pli de ses habits, puis, il barbouilla ses bras du sang de son enfant, qui continuait de se vider. Une fois prêt, il quitta sans se presser la bibliothèque, puis à la porte, il sourit, et se prépara pour son grand rôle : celui du père affolé !

* * *

Thor, qui avait assisté au conseil des Royaumes sans la houlette omniprésente de son père, n'avait qu'une hâte retrouver Loki et l'embrasser, le voir lire, l'écouter lui conter ce qu'il avait appris ou le regarder simplement se blottir dans ses bras. Tout ce programme délicieux lui donna envie de presser le pas, pourtant en approchant de la bibliothèque, il fut étonné d'entendre un brouhaha inhabituel. En effet. Une petite foule c'était agglutinée devant les grandes portes de la pièce. Thor, traversa la petite forêt de personnes aux visages contrit et en arrivant devant deux gardes, il sut que c'était grave.

— Votre Altesse, il vaut mieux que vous n'entriez pas, pour le moment, dit un garde d'une voix neutre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Thor qui attendait docilement à la porte le cœur battant en sourdine.

— Il y a eu un… accident… votre époux à été…

— Loki ! s'écria Thor en bousculant les deux gardes pour forcer le barrage et entrer avec force dans la bibliothèque.

Là tout son corps cessa de bouger. Il voyait Loki allongé face contre le sol, baignant dans une marre de son sang. Non ! Son cauchemar recommençait ! NON ! il se rua sur son corps, qui était entouré par cinq médecins. Il les repoussa et empoigna Loki en hurlant son prénom, caressant son visage et en voyant la plaie minuscule, tout son être vibra de terreur.

Le reste s'enchaîna très vite, son père dû intervenir pour lui faire lâcher Loki, que l'on mena loin des regards dans sa chambre. Il fut soigné rapidement, mais Thor resta prostré, inconsolable et terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Loki. Thor était toujours agenouillé dans la bibliothèque, lorsque Laufey se présenta à lui. L'acte I de son plan était passé, il fallait à présent agir pour l'acte II : faire ne sorte que le fils prodigue commette un parricide et un régicide… Il serait alors destitué et le pouvoir reviendrait à Loki, qui se remettrait tardivement de ses blessures et en attendant Laufey serait nommé Régent ! Tout ce que Laufey avait à faire, c'était attisé la rage de Thor et diriger toute cette colère, muée en haine, sur Odin… un jeu d'enfant pour lui !

— Quel drame, murmura Laufey à l'air aussi abattu qu'on eut pu croire son malheureux sincère.

Thor, qui pleurait les mains baignées du sang sec de son époux, leva ses yeux rougit sur son beau-père.

— Quel jour de malheur, dit Thor la bouche sèche la gorgée serrée.

Il se sentait si malheureux, si seul.

— Mon fils, se lamenta Laufey. Mon cher fils, assassiné…

Thor leva sur Laufey un regard de terreur absolue.

— Loki… Loki est mort ?

— Je le crains… j'ai entendu la rumeur courir depuis sa chambre, que je veillais… Loki est passé de vie à trépas… Mon fils est mort et l'assassin lui… lui n'a pas de sang sur lui… il n'a pas à pleurer son fils !

En vérité il avait frappé Loki pour qu'il souffre atrocement, qu'il saigne comme un porc mené à l'abattoir, mais qu'il puisse vive cependant ! Thor l'ignorait. Thor qui sentit sa vie partir en poussière entre ses doigts. Loki l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout était donc mort ?! Que valait sa vie, s'il n'avait pas l'homme qu'il aimait avec lui pour la fin des temps ? Comment construire un avenir seul ? Comment penser à se relever, à respirer sans Loki ?! Comment ?! _COMMENT ?!_

Thor tremblait de rage, de tristesse infinie, de désespoir inconnaissable. Tout était perdu !

— Assassiné, répéta Laufey avec dramaturgie.

— … Qui ? demanda Thor qui avait le visage ruiné par les larmes.

— La seule personne qui voulait sa mort… la seule personne qui n'a jamais été pour ce mariage… la seule personne qui refusait de vous voir ensemble… la seule personne qui savait que vous n'auriez pas d'héritier de sang… la seule personne qui préférait te priver du bonheur pour t'imposer son choix… Le seul et unique choix…

— Non, fit Thor qui avait suivit le raisonnement de Laufey. Non, mon père, ne ferait jamais cela, non…

— Oh que si… il a agit de la sorte pour mieux nous tromper, mais qui d'autre avait accès à cette pièce ? Qui d'autre avait le mobile et enfin qui d'autre savait où se trouvait Loki, si ce n'est le maître des lieux ?!

Thor regarda ses mains. Le poison des paroles de Laufey s'insinua en lui et devinrent la seule et unique vérité : Odin avait assassiné Loki.

— Il t'a privé de Loki, il te l'a arraché pour que tu lui obéisses, c'est sa dernière leçon : celle de l'obéissance… il a tué Loki, répéta Laufey qui regardait Thor changer d'attitude.

De marié éploré il devenait peu à peu une bête de rage et de colère, nourrit par les paroles fielleuses de Laufey, qui jubilait intérieurement.

— Vas-tu laisser ton époux trépassé sans vengeance ? Vas-tu laisser sa mort impunie ? Vas-tu te soumettre sans faire raisonner ta rage ?! dit sournoisement Laufey en glissant entre les mains de Thor un morceau de l'étoffe que portait Loki ce jour-là. Vas-tu demeurer ici alors que Loki n'est plus ?

— Non, dit Thor en se mettant debout. Non…

Thor serrant entre ses mains ce morceau de tissu bleu nuit taché de sang. Il allait rendre justice à l'amour de sa vie !

Laufey, vit avec joie, Thor quitter la bibliothèque son marteau à la main… son plan avait marché… demain, il sera assis sur le trône et tout sera indélébile ! Loki se réveillera et il se retrouvera piégé dans la configuration qu'avait décidé Laufey ! Oui, tout irait pour le mieux ! Il suffisait d'attendre que Thor assassine son père ! Le reste, serait encore plus simple !

* * *

 _J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre... :-D Oh oui laissez-moi vos reviews, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre ! :-D_

 _A très vite !_


End file.
